Destiny's Play
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Por um jogo do destino Jacob não voltou para o casamento de Bella, fez uma nova amiga em Chicago e descobriu um significado a mais para a palavra "protetor". AU
1. Prólogo

**DESTINY'S PLAY**

**Prólogo**

As portas da Emergência se abriram em um estalo, cedendo passagem a maca e a equipe que a acompanhava em um ritmo frenético. Em questão de segundos, enfermeiros e um médico plantonista surgiram ao lado dos paramédicos.

- O que temos aqui? - perguntou o plantonista enquanto terminava de envolver o estetoscópio em sua nuca.

- Adolescente, aproximadamente quinze anos, desconhecida, com ferimento grave na junção da nuca com o pescoço... - o relato da paramédica foi interrompido quando dita paciente se debateu na cama e soltou um grito gutural. Todos os outros atendentes da emergência que empurravam a maca frearam a mesma instantaneamente e praticamente voaram para cima da garota, a segurando nos braços e pernas, pois neste momento ela começou e se remexer e a se contorcer de maneira anormal enquanto soltava gritos agoniados de dor.

- Mas o que é isto? - o médico plantonista perguntou surpreso.

- Acreditamos que ela foi drogada. - respondeu a paramédica. - Quando atendemos o chamado ela estava sangrando e se debatendo com mais violência e o processo continuou durante todo o percurso. Não conseguimos conectá-la, não conseguimos colocá-la no oxigênio, nada.

- A encontraram sozinha? - enquanto os dois paramédicos que acompanhavam a primeira recebiam ajuda dos enfermeiros para imobilizar a paciente, o plantonista cortou as ataduras em volta do pescoço da mesma, liberando o ferimento e franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do que via. O sangue que jorrava da ferida não era um vermelho vivo, mas de uma cor acinzentada, quase negra, misturado com bolhas de pus arroxeadas, como sangue coagulado.

- Não. - a paramédica fez um gesto com a cabeça por cima do ombro e o plantonista seguiu com o olhar para ver perto da porta de entrada da Emergência um rapaz. Não sabia precisar a idade, possuía uma pele morena e pelos traços indicava descendência Nativo Americana. Era alto, com mais de 1.94 de altura e físico bem trabalhado com cabelos curtos e negros e olhos de igual cor. E o mais curioso é que vestia uma simples camisa de algodão sem mangas e bermudas jeans em plena noite de primavera de Chicago que costumava ser relativamente fria antes da chegada do verão.

- São parentes rapaz? - perguntou o médico para o homem à entrada da emergência enquanto indicava com a mão para que continuassem a empurrar a maca mesmo com a paciente gritando e se debatendo sobre a mesma.

- Não. - o homem respondeu. - Eu... - calou-se e franziu as sobrancelhas escuras.

- Tem ideia de quem fez isto a ela? - a maca estacionou na sala de atendimento, com a jovem ainda se contorcendo sobre a mesma aos gritos, berrando palavras que eram incompreensíveis para aqueles que a ajudavam.

- Minha nossa! - uma outra médica entrou no recinto, seus cabelos negros e muito cacheados estavam presos na altura da nuca. - Mas o que aconteceu com a pobre?

- Alguma festinha que deu errado, com certeza. Transferência no três. - o plantonista alertou, começando a contagem e ao mesmo tempo que paramédicos e enfermeiros seguravam a garota que se remexiam, eles a trocavam de cama. - Quero amostragem de sangue e quero tipo sanguíneo para ontem, vamos precisar de transfusão. E quero toxicografia completa. Quero saber o que a está fazendo gritar. - ordenou o médico plantonista no exato momento em que a jovem deu um pulo na cama berrando:

- Está queimando! Faça parar! - todos congelaram por um segundo em seus atos, a mirando brevemente antes de voltarem a agir. Uma das enfermeiras começou a lavar o ferimento que continuava a jorrar o sangue negro e franziu as sobrancelhas quando o caminho foi aberto para uma melhor avaliação do que havia no pescoço dela.

- Dr. Cabot? - chamou. - Dê uma olhada nisto. - o plantonista parou de fazer o atendimento e exames necessários e foi na direção da mulher, mirando o machucado e fazendo a mesma expressão confusa que ela.

- Isto é uma mordida? - a outra médica abriu espaço para averiguar o que eles olhavam.

- Animal? - indagou ao colega.

- Em plena cidade de Chicago? E foi direto na jugular. Sem contar que olha a arcada... Muito pequena para ser de um animal selvagem ou até mesmo urbano. Parece mais...

- Humano. - completou a enfermeira.

- Dr. Cabot. - outro enfermeiro interrompeu a conversa dos três. - A análise foi feita. O sangue dela é O negativo.

- Avisem ao hemocentro que precisamos de bolsas urgentemente...

- Eu posso doar. - uma voz soou da entrada da sala de atendimento e Dr. Cabot virou-se para mirar o rapaz de mais cedo, do qual até havia se esquecido da presença. - O negativo só recebe do O negativo. Somos compatíveis. - os dois médicos se entreolharam diante da sugestão. O sujeito poderia ser apenas um pobre desafortunado que cruzou com a garota em necessidade na rua ou um suspeito. Entretanto, isto a polícia que iria decidir. No momento eles tinham uma vida para salvar e ele era uma boa opção, visto que o tipo de sangue que precisavam além de ser raro era difícil de conseguir nos bancos de sangue.

- Pois bem meu jovem... - a médica colega do Dr. Cabot foi até ele. - Venha comigo, vou prepará-lo para a transfusão. - depositou uma mão sobre o ombro largo, o guiando para fora da sala. - Aliás... Qual o seu nome mesmo? - o rapaz mirou os olhos negros dentro dos negros da mulher e inspirou profundamente, como se pensando se respondia ou não esta pergunta.

- Jacob. - disse por fim. - Jacob Black.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Kaylee abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sendo cumprimentada pela fraca claridade que passava pelas janelas da enfermaria naquele início de manhã. Franziu as sobrancelhas escuras, sentindo a cabeça latejar somente com este gesto. Um bipe chamou a sua atenção e ela mirou os olhos castanhos claros no aparelho ao lado de sua cama que media a frequência dos batimentos de seu coração, junto com o balão de oxigênio que mandava ar puro para os seus pulmões. Com isto inspirou profundamente tentando compreender porque estava em um hospital.

Inspirou mais uma vez, buscando forças dentro do seu corpo e apoiou as palmas na beirada do colchão, erguendo-se lentamente no mesmo e pondo-se sentada. Com cuidado retirou o tubo de oxigênio preso ao seu nariz e depois desligou o balão no qual o mesmo estava conectado. Ainda com gestos vagarosos girou sobre a cama e com as pernas trêmulas pisou com os pés descalços no chão frio, abrindo levemente a cortina divisória entre as camas e avaliando o ambiente ao seu redor.

Estava em uma enfermaria infantil, o que a ajudava e muito.

Na cama ao lado da sua havia um garoto dormindo conectado a aparelhos e sobre um banco perto do leito dele estava uma mochila. Sorte. Sem hesitar pegou a mochila e a revirou, retirando de dentro da mesma um par de calças, camisa, casaco e meias. As jogou sobre a sua cama e depois viu que havia um par de tênis perto da mesma cadeira. Furtiva o recolheu enquanto deixava a mochila no mesmo local que a encontrou.

Em gestos lentos por causa da dor que se espalhava em seu corpo, Kaylee vestiu as calças que ficavam compridas em suas pernas e largas na cintura, caindo de seus quadris. A camisa também dançava em seu corpo assim como o casaco com capuz, o qual usou para esconder os cabelos escuros e cacheados. Os tênis sobravam nos pés e ela teve que ajustá-los apertando bem os cadarços e quando deu-se por satisfeita em seu disfarce, colocou a última parte do plano em prática.

Metódica e sem hesitar desligou os aparelhos de monitoramento, arrancou todos os fios que estavam conectados em seu corpo e desenterrou a seringa do IV de sua veia. Depois disto foi até a cama do seu "companheiro" de enfermaria e embrenhou-se no pouco espaço sob a mesma que esta oferecia segundos antes das enfermeiras, afoitas por causa do alarme que deve ter soado em sua estação, entrar na mesma.

- Avise ao Dr. Cabot e a segurança! - ordenou uma delas enquanto saiam às pressas do local a procura da paciente fugitiva. Kaylee esperou o som dos passos sumirem ao final do corredor para assim sair de seu esconderijo e foi até a janela da enfermaria, abrindo a mesma. Mais uma vez estava com sorte. A ala onde estava localizava-se no térreo. Com um simples sentar no parapeito e girar de pernas colocou-se fora do hospital.

Quando pisou nas ruas de Chicago prontamente o vento frio da manhã a cumprimentou, o que a fez fechar mais o casaco em torno de seu corpo magro e encolher-se sob o tecido, enfiando as mãos no bolso do mesmo. O seu estômago roncou de fome e a ferida em seu pescoço latejou, o que a fez levar uma das mãos a ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao tentar se recordar melhor do que acontecera.

Era tarde, tinha saído da loja tarde e assim que girara a chave na porta o que sentiu foi um tranco contra o seu corpo e algo a derrubando no chão lhe tirando todo o ar. E então veio a dor. Algo a mordera e em seguida uma queimação horrível se fez presente. Lembrava de ter, em meio a confusão, ouvido algo semelhante a rosnados e talvez ter visto uma briga entre alguma coisa enorme e peluda e outra extremamente pálida, mas talvez fosse a dor lancinante que tivesse lhe causando ilusões. E então veio um turbilhão de incompreensão e quando acordou estava no hospital.

- Ei! - perdida em pensamentos, não percebeu quando ao passar pela entrada de um beco alguém a segurou pelo braço e isto a fez soltar um grito que prontamente foi abafado por uma mão grande sobre a sua boca. Seus olhos claros ficaram largos ao mirarem o homem enorme na sua frente e um arrepio desceu pela sua espinha. - Deveria estar no hospital. - os olhos escuros do estranho emitiam um brilho nada feliz e a expressão dele era de repreensão.

Kaylee sugou o ar pelo nariz, empalidecendo pouco a pouco. O sujeito era praticamente um armário e não parecia nada contente. O aperto em seu braço era firme e a mão sobre a sua boca era quente, mesmo que o vento frio da manhã não fosse nada caridoso e o desconhecido estivesse usando uma camisa sem mangas como se vivesse no verão da Califórnia.

- Me desculpe. - pediu o estranho depois de alguns segundos ao ver que a garota em seus braços parecia aterrorizada. - Vou soltá-la, mas não grite. - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas. Não gritar. Isso ela até não faria porque era inútil. Gritar nunca surtia efeito, sempre assustava as pessoas em vez de conseguir ajuda. Mas ao menos ela poderia sair correndo. Com um aceno positivo de cabeça a jovem concordou com ele e o homem a soltou lentamente. Assim que se viu livre a garota recuou um passo e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa virou sobre os pés pronta para dar o fora dali.

No entanto, não foi muito longe, pois um braço forte a envolveu pela barriga e a manteve estática no lugar. Ele a puxou em um único gesto contra o corpo maior, como se ela fosse uma simples boneca de pano que não pesasse nada, e a adolescente retesou-se toda.

- Também não é para fugir. - falou em um tom baixo perto do ouvido dela.

- Então é para fazer o quê? - finalmente conseguiu fazer a sua voz funcionar.

- Ficar parada seria uma boa pedida.

- Eu estou parada. Não nota? - uma risada rouca soou perto de sua orelha.

- Vamos tentar de novo. Vou te soltar e você não vai tentar nada. Certo? - segundos de hesitação vieram da parte de Kaylee.

- Certo. - respondeu por fim e pouco a pouco o braço foi afrouxando em torno da cintura dela, a soltando em seguida. Quando a garota viu-se livre, afastou-se alguns passos do desconhecido mas desta vez não bateu em retirada, apenas recostou-se na parede oposta do beco e o ficou mirando com curiosidade.

- Melhor assim. Agora podemos começar de novo. Por que não está no hospital?

- Do que está falando?

- Do hospital. De onde você veio.

- Como sabe que vim de lá?

- Acabou de confirmar.

- Grande coisa. Eu recebi alta.

- Não recebeu. Acabou de amanhecer, deu entrada ontem à noite com hemorragia intensa. Sofreu transfusão. O médico disse que ficaria ao menos umas quarenta e oito horas em observação. Então o que faz aqui?

- Como sabe disso tudo? Trabalha no hospital?

- Não.

- Então? - o homem rolou os olhos escuros.

- Fui eu que a socorri noite passada. - Kaylee estreitou os olhos.

- Me socorreu?

- Não, eu não te ataquei e não, não vi o que te atacou. Mas a polícia está investigando. - por alguma razão ela tinha a sensação de que ele estava mentindo.

- E quem é você?

- Um amigo. - a menina rolou os olhos.

- Não acha que está faltando... sei lá, o uniforme azul e vermelho de aranha ou a capa vermelha e a cueca por cima das calças? - zombou e ele riu.

- Deveria voltar para o hospital.

- E você deveria voltar para o buraco de onde surgiu. - deu meia volta para partir e desta vez não foi impedida por ele, pelo contrário, o sujeito resolveu segui-la em vez de segurá-la. - Isso é crime caso não saiba! - alertou em um tom contrariado.

- O que é crime?

- Seguir os outros.

- Não a estou seguindo. Acontece de estarmos indo para o mesmo lado. - disse displicente, dando de ombros e Kaylee rolou os olhos, tomando o caminho do metrô que ainda não estava abarrotado com a usual movimentação matinal e passou direto pelas cabines de venda de passagens, indo até as catracas e pulando as mesmas, sendo imitada pelo rapaz.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Garantindo que você não vá desmaiar por anemia aguda. Você perdeu sangue demais e eu me surpreendo de ainda não ter tido um troço no meio da rua.

- Você mesmo disse que eu sofri uma transfusão. Acho que é para isso que serve este maravilhoso procedimento inventado pelos humanos, para garantir que eu não tenha um troço.

- Mesmo assim... - as sobrancelhas negras ficaram franzidas. Mesmo assim era tudo muito estranho. Aquela garota era muito estranha. Nada no histórico dela batia.

- O quê? - a pergunta foi abafada pela chegada escandalosa do trem e o sibilo das portas automáticas se abrindo.

Ambos entraram na locomotiva em silêncio, com a garota acomodando-se em um assento e o homem parando em frente a ela, apoiando-se em uma barra de metal com os braços cruzados sobre o peito de maneira displicente. Somente nesta hora que Kaylee permitiu que seus olhos amendoados avaliassem melhor o sujeito na sua frente, começando desde os tênis gastos e subindo pelas pernas grossas, passando pela bermuda com a bainha desfiada e chegando a camisa justa sobre o torso largo e de músculos definidos e que eram marcados pelo tecido fino. Engoliu em seco, observando a pele morena que combinava com os cabelos negros e curtos e os olhos intensos e de mesma cor.

- Sabe... Eu nunca captei o seu nome. - ele perguntou.

- Talvez porque eu nunca disse? - um sorriso largo surgiu no rosto bonito, o que fez Kaylee reparar que o desconhecido possuía uma fileira de dentes brancos perfeitos, além de lábios bem convidativos. Piscou, sacudindo de leve a cabeça. O sujeito aparentava ter mais de vinte e um anos, o que em todos os estados do país e internacionalmente era completamente ilegal qualquer envolvimento ou pensamento de envolvimento entre os dois.

- E então? Qual o seu nome?

- Kaylee Whitaker.

- Jacob Black. - Jacob estendeu uma mão para ela que hesitou, olhando para o membro oferecido por alguns segundos antes de recebê-lo e surpreender-se mais uma vez em como a pele era estranhamente quente mesmo sob o clima ameno de Chicago.

- Então... Jacob. Agora que nos conhecemos... Talvez eu devesse agradecer por ter me salvado.

- Seria um bom começo.

- Obrigada.

- E agora que nos conhecemos eu tenho que insistir que volte ao hospital. - Kaylee rolou os olhos.

- Eu sei que você tem que bancar o adulto maduro e coisa e tal, mas eu pediria que parasse com isso. Não tem tamanha autoridade para fazer isto com a minha vida visto que nos conhecemos apenas há uns vinte minutos.

- Eu diria umas dezoito horas.

- O tempo que passei apagada não conta.

- E o que quer dizer com adulto?

- Você e toda a sua pose de "me ouça porque eu tenho idade para entrar em um bar e ficar doidão e você não" não cola e não me convence. - resmungou e Jacob piscou os olhos antes de começar a gargalhar. - Qual a graça? Não lembro de ter contado nenhuma piada.

- Você acha que sou maior de vinte um. - Kaylee somente percorreu os olhos de cima a baixo pelo corpo dele, indicando que com aquele tamanho, não dava menos para ele. - Eu tenho dezessete anos. - o queixo da menina caiu.

- Você está de sacanagem comigo.

- Não.

- Se é menor de idade por que insiste que eu volte àquele maldito hospital? Sabe o rolo burocrático que aquilo vai dar? E além do mais eu estou legal! - o alto falante do metrô soou anunciando a próxima estação e Kaylee ergueu-se em um pulo, sentindo a cabeça ficar mais leve e a visão escurecer por breves segundos, a fazendo cambalear sobre as pernas.

- Claro, está ótima. - Jacob a segurou pelos ombros antes que ela fosse de cara no chão.

- Eu só levantei rápido demais.

- Ou ainda não tem sangue o suficiente para ir para o cérebro e oxigená-lo da maneira correta. Pois se tivesse não estaria fazendo esta burrada.

- Estou rolando de rir. - resmungou enquanto era amparada pelo rapaz e guiada ao longo da estação até chegar as ruas de Chicago.

- Pra que lado? - Kaylee apontou para a esquerda e eles seguiram caminho em silêncio, virando esquinas, passando por cruzamentos, até saírem da balbúrdia da zona urbana e chegarem a áreas mais residenciais e encontrarem-se em uma larga rua com casas germinadas de pequenos jardins e cercas de ferro.

- É aqui. - a jovem falou, indicando uma casa cujo jardim era enfeitado por gnomos coloridos e a varanda possuía vários amuletos, guizos e outros enfeites diretamente saídos dos anos setenta. - A minha tia... Er... Ela é meio... Você vai ver. - deu de ombros, recolhendo de sob o tapete de boas vindas uma pequena chave e abrindo a porta, adentrando a casa e convidando Jacob para segui-la. O normal era não convidar um estranho para o lar, mas o rapaz, curiosamente, lhe inspirava confiança. Sem contar que estava devendo a ele.

- Interessante. - comentou o nativo ao olhar ao seu redor e reparar toda a decoração exotérica que o ambiente possuía. Cristais, tecidos coloridos, velas aromáticas, pirâmides e outros badulaques estavam espalhados ao longo da sala, corredor e outros cômodos.

- Tia Winifred? - a menina chamou e um grito veio de dentro da casa.

- Na cozinha querida! - Kaylee seguiu em direção à cozinha com Jacob a acompanhando de perto e lá ambos encontraram uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos com uma mecha branca na franja, olhos amendoados, que usava uma longa saia colorida e bata igualmente estampada enquanto possuía vários livros abertos sobre a mesa e uma panela fervendo sobre o fogão.

- Tia Winnie... O que a senhora está fazendo? - Kaylee perguntou com um tom hesitante quando reconheceu um grande tomo sobre a velha mesa da cozinha.

- Oh querida. Achei que você iria precisar de uma infusão depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Tudo o que aconteceu?

- Os velhos espíritos me disseram querida.

- Tia Winnie. - Kaylee rolou os olhos, indo até a geladeira da cozinha e vendo que na mesma havia um cartão preso. - Os espíritos ou a polícia te disse?

- Ambos. - a mulher ergueu os olhos de um dos livros e os mesmos repousaram em Jacob. - Oh... eles também disseram sobre isto. - ela deu um sorriso misterioso para ele. - Bem vindo rapaz. - estendeu uma mão para ele. - Winifred Whitaker.

- Jacob Black. - apresentou-se, apertando a mão da mulher e surpreendeu-se quando a mesma o puxou com força para perto de dela e virou a sua palma para cima, traçando com a ponta de um dedo as linhas na mesma.

- Oh... Sim Sr. Black, eu vejo. O toque do destino. - o mirou com uma expressão enigmática e depois lançou um olhar para Kaylee que agora tinha aberto a geladeira e procurava algo para comer dentro dela.

- O quê?

- Não ligue para as sandices de uma velha doida. - Winifred fechou os dedos dele em um punho e lhe devolveu a mão. - Agora! Estou fazendo meu famoso mingau de baunilha e chocolate. Quem vai querer?

- Opa! - Kaylee saiu de dentro da geladeira.

- Lee querida, ponha a mesa! Jacob, espero que goste de mingau.

- Hã? Mas... Eu não quero incomodar.

- Bobagem querido. Incomodo algum! - e deu as costas para ele, indo mexer o mingau e encerrando o assunto, deixando Jacob ainda mais confuso. Se Kaylee era estranha, a tia dela era mais esquisita ainda.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Então deixa eu ver se entendi... - Kaylee murmurou enquanto esfregava o prato com a esponja e depois o enxaguava sob o jato d'água. - Você é gosta desta garota, mas ela é afim de um cara que você detesta e mesmo estando apaixonada por você também ela o escolheu e agora eles vão se casar.

- Basicamente isto. - Jacob respondeu enquanto recebia o prato lavado e tirava o excesso de água dele, o colocando depois no escorredor.

- E por causa disto você se mandou da sua cidade porque não estava disposto de ver os dois viverem felizes para sempre.

- Sim. - concordou, se perguntando o que esta menina tinha que em uma simples interação sobre a louça suja depois de um café da manhã que ele teve que confessar foi providencial, já que depois de dias apenas caçando animais nas florestas do país em sua forma de lobo ele bem que merecia algo mais humano, já desabafava todas as suas aflições amorosas para ela. Daqui a pouco ele acabaria contanto também sobre a sua alcateia e os vampiros.

Aliás, era por causa dos vampiros que ele estava em Chicago. Era por causa de um vampiro que ele conheceu Kaylee.

Havia parado na cidade porque apesar de toda a sua dor causada pela escolha de Bella, seus instintos de protetor ainda não haviam sumido. Quando chegara perto das fronteiras com Chicago, havia farejado um vampiro e o lado lobo assumiu, seguindo o rastro do mesmo sem hesitação. Quando alcançara o inimigo, foi para encontrá-lo atacando Kaylee em frente a uma loja de artigos exotéricos e uma briga violenta foi travada entre os dois. Jacob resolveu descontar toda a sua fúria e frustração em cima do vampiro o partindo em pedaços e quando tudo se encerrou voltara-se para a menina caída que sangrava e contorcia-se de dor.

No exato segundo que a viu apiedou-se dela, sabendo que não haveria volta e que ela se transformaria e que ele teria que matá-la quando tudo terminasse. No entanto, quando a viu gritando e o ferimento começando a expulsar o sangue com o veneno do vampiro, como se o corpo dela estivesse rejeitando o mesmo, o lobo simplesmente agiu por instinto e sem pensar duas vezes chamou a emergência. Por alguma razão, algum milagre, ela estava tendo uma segunda chance e ele não iria deixá-la perder a mesma.

Agora aqui estava ela, bem, sorridente, feliz e, principalmente, _viva_. Podia ouvir o coração dela batendo ritmicamente sob o peito. A respiração sair de sua boca e nariz. O calor emanar de sua pele e percebia que o cheiro característico do veneno do vampiro não mais poluía o sangue dela. O que sim predominava o sangue dela além do cheiro humano normal era o seu próprio cheiro, o cheiro dos lobos, o que Jacob presumiu fosse pelo fato dele ter transferido o seu sangue para salvar a vida dela. E por isso a seguiu.

Não sabia quantos vampiros viviam em Chicago e se eles sentissem o seu cheiro em Kaylee e achassem que ela era um transmorfo poderiam atacá-la sem piedade e ela estaria indefesa, mais uma vez.

- Você é um estúpido.

- O quê? - foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz dela.

- O que você ouviu. Fugir apenas foi uma assinatura da sua derrota completa. Você a entregou de bandeja para o cara. Você acha que isto vai mudar o fato de que eles vão continuar juntos? Eles não vão parar o casamento só porque você sumiu meu camarada.

- Eu não acredito que estou recebendo conselhos de uma fedelha de quinze anos. - reclamou e um dedo molhado apoiou-se no meio de sua testa no que era considerado uma visão cômica. Kaylee tinha que ficar praticamente na ponta dos pés e esticar o braço para poder alcançá-lo.

- Como se você fosse muito mais velho do que eu. - ela lhe deu um empurrão que fez Jacob recuar um passo e surpreender-se, franzindo a testa. O normal era para ele não mover-se um milímetro com este gesto, mas conseguiu sentir a força sob empurrão dela.

- Tenho dois anos a mais de sabedoria.

- Poderia me enganar. - deu as costas para ele, começando a lavar os copos.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Jacob interrompeu o silêncio que caíra sobre eles durante alguns minutos.

- Você já fez.

- Muito engraçado. O que fazia sozinha, àquela hora da noite, no centro da cidade?

- Trabalho meio expediente na loja da minha tia depois da escola. Estava fechando a loja.

- Sozinha?

- Tia Winnie teve que sair mais cedo. - Kaylee o mirou com uma expressão confusa e Jacob franziu o cenho. Algo lhe dizia que Winifred deixara a sobrinha propositalmente sozinha, como se esperasse que a mesma fosse atacada por um vampiro. Mas por quê?

- Bem crianças... - e falando no diabo, pensou Jacob. - Tenho que ir abrir a loja. Lee, liguei para a escola e avisei que hoje você não vai comparecer.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas querida. Descanse. Teve uma noite agitada. - Black quis abrir a boca para protestar, na verdade ele quis gritar. O que os policiais haviam dito a mulher? A sobrinha foi encontrada sangrando até a morte perto da loja dela, precisou de transfusão, atacada por um desconhecido, estava gritando e sofrendo e a mulher nem ao menos foi procurá-la no hospital e agia como se tudo o que Kaylee sofreu foi uma queda e tivesse torcido o tornozelo.

- Certo. - a menina deu de ombros, indiferente a falta de compaixão da tia, e voltou a se preocupar com a louça suja na pia.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. - Winnie deu meia volta e sumiu casa adentro, com logo em seguida o som da porta da frente se fechando ecoando por todo o local.

- A sua tia é no mínimo... Muito estranha.

- Por que diz isso?

- Seus ferimentos não foram brincadeira e ela sabia que você estava hospitalizada e nem ao menos a procurou e age como se não tivesse sido nada. Aliás... Você também age assim. - agora que Jacob parava para racionalizar, Kaylee parecia não se importar com a gravidade do que sofreu e ainda por cima fugira do hospital.

- É complicado.

- Complicado?

- Complicado. - esticou para ele um copo que Jacob o pegou hesitante, a mirando longamente. - Complicado como você.

- Do que está falando?

- Me salvou ontem à noite.

- E daí?

- Como sabia que eu precisava de ajuda?

- Como assim?

- Não tive tempo de gritar. Lembro disso. O que me atacou... Não vi de onde veio, só senti a dor surgir do nada e a queimação e não havia ninguém por perto. Eram onze horas da noite. Onze horas não há alma viva naquele lado da cidade... Nem mesmo as trabalhadoras noturnas ficam por aquelas bandas, não dá lucro, pouco movimentado.

- Mas você estava lá.

- Demorei para fechar o caixa. E só de noite é parado.

- Você deu sorte. - Kaylee estreitou os olhos.

- É - esticou outro copo para ele, que Jacob pegou, o que fez seus dedos roçarem. - tenho dado muita sorte ultimamente. Curioso também é o fato de você não parecer se incomodar com as variações de temperatura de Chicago.

- Vim de Forks. Se você sobrevive ao frio e chuva constantes de lá, sobrevive a de qualquer lugar.

- É isto ou o fato de que parece que está com febre?

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Eu tenho as minhas complicações Jacob, você tem as suas. Agradeceria se não se metesse nas minhas. E assim não me meterei nas suas. O que acha? - ele a avaliou de cima a baixo.

- Acho um acordo justo.

- E então... - voltou para a louça. - Pretende continuar viagem ou pretende estagnar um pouco em algum lugar?

- Não sei. Não planejei tão longe.

- Hum... - ela o mirou de rabo de olho. - Pretende tomar um banho também? - avaliou as roupas dele que pareciam bem gastas. - Sem querer ofender... Mas você parece um cachorro vira-lata desse jeito. - Jacob gargalhou. - O que foi que eu disse?

- Nada demais. Eu até seguiria a sua sugestão... Mas como vê... Minha "fuga" de Forks não foi planejada. - Kaylee sacudiu a cabeça.

- O banheiro fica no final do corredor do segundo andar. Acho que meu ex-tio deixou para trás algumas roupas que devem servir em você.

- Ex-tio?

- Ex-namorado da minha tia. Ficaram juntos por alguns anos, era um cara legal, operário de construção, grandão como você. No começo eles acham as birutices da Winnie divertidas, depois ficam tediosas e no fim eles se cansam. Como sempre. - Jacob assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

- Bem... Então eu vou...

- Fique a vontade. - ela acenou com a mão, indicando o corredor onde estavam as escadas de acesso para o segundo andar. Jacob apenas lançou um último olhar para a jovem antes de sumir pela casa. - Há toalhas no armário sob a pia! - gritou e Black nem se prezou a responder, tendo a ouvido em alto e bom som. Kaylee suspirou e relaxou os ombros quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar no andar superior.

Em gestos lentos ela fechou a torneira da pia e encaminhou-se para o segundo andar, indo até o quarto da tia e abrindo as portas do velho armário de madeira, procurando nas caixas que havia dentro dele as roupas que a mulher costumava guardar. Alguém normal geralmente se livrava de qualquer coisa relacionada ao ex-namorado, mas Winnie estocava para alguma emergência como o Exército da Salvação ou fugitivos de corações partidos que salvavam sobrinhas de ataques misteriosos no meio da noite.

Puxou uma caixa antiga que estava atulhada sob um bando de roupas velhas e a abriu, encontrando o que procurava e retirou de dentro da mesma um par de calças e camisa, achando estranho que as roupas estivessem com um suave aroma de lavadas em vez do tradicional cheiro de guardadas. Deu de ombros, devolvendo a caixa para o seu lugar e fechando a porta do armário, indo até o banheiro e deixando as peças dobradas em frente ao mesmo, batendo com os nós dos dedos na madeira.

- As roupas estão sob o batente. - anunciou e ouviu uma afirmativa abafada vir de dentro do banheiro. Com isto deu meia volta e foi para o próprio quarto, trocando as calças jeans e camisa que roubara no hospital por uma camisa de algodão de manga comprida do seu tamanho, bermudão de brim e botas, jogando uma jaqueta por cima. Aproximou-se do espelho da penteadeira e recolheu uma escova, passando pelos cabelos e desembaraçando os largos cachos, os domando e os prendendo em uma trança folgada.

Percorreu com as pontas dos dedos sobre a atadura no pescoço e por um momento considerou retirá-la, mas mudou de ideia, deixando isto para mais tarde. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir mas não se manifestou, pois um segundo depois ela se fechou.

Minutos depois a porta se abriu novamente e Jacob saiu do banheiro, trajando as roupas do ex-namorado de Winnie que pareciam se acomodar perfeitamente ao seu físico e carregando nos braços as roupas que vestia antes e a toalha que usou.

- Ah... eu lido com isto. - Kaylee recolheu as roupas que ele carregava e não se moveu ao perceber que ele a olhava estranho. - O que foi?

- Não... É que... Nada. - Black deu de ombros. Na noite anterior tudo foi corrido demais para ele registrar alguma coisa. O vampiro, o ataque, a briga, os paramédicos. E nesta manhã ela estava praticamente afogada sob um moletom que escondia o rosto por causa do capuz. Agora a vendo melhor conseguia notar algumas peculiaridades na menina. Desde a pele clara e das pequenas sardas pintando as maçãs do rosto e o nariz aos olhos amendoados e grandes na face arredondada emoldurada por alguns cachos dos cabelos negros. Ela era pequena, mal chegava ao seu peito, e franzina, o que não fazia sentido em como ela conseguiu empurrá-lo mais cedo na cozinha.

- Então... O banho clareou a sua mente? Te deu ideias? - Kaylee comentou enquanto tomava o caminho do porão da casa onde ficava a máquina de lavar e a secadora, sendo seguida por Jacob.

- Algumas.

- Irá compartilhar com o público? - perguntou, abrindo a porta para o porão e descendo as escadas que rangiam a cada passo que dava, protestando sob o peso de ambos.

- Talvez irei ficar um tempo na cidade.

- Hum... - Lee jogou as roupas dele sobre a máquina de lavar e automaticamente enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, como se procurasse algo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Procedimento padrão na lavagem de roupas. Verificando se não há nada nos bolsos. E olha só. Não há! Você disse que deixou Forks só com a roupa do corpo, o que significa que veio sem documento algum. Como pretende se estabelecer na cidade se não tem nem identificação? Aliás, como veio de tão longe sem grana e sem documento?

- Complicado. Complicações que não devemos explicar. Esqueceu? São as regras.

- Ah, claro, as complicações.

- Quanto aos documentos eu entro em contato com o meu pai e peço para ele mandar para mim.

- E enquanto isto não acontece, onde você vai ficar? Vai viver de quê? Ninguém vai dar emprego e moradia a um desconhecido.

- Eu me viro. Me virei nos últimos dias.

- Claro. - jogou a roupa na máquina, acrescentando algumas outras que estavam no cesto de roupa suja perto do aparelho. - Fico surpresa em saber que o seu pai permitiu que o filho de dezessete anos sumisse assim sem mais nem menos.

- Você tem uma tia esquisita. Eu tenho um pai peculiar. Cada um com o seu cada um. Já disse, faz parte das complicações. - foi interrompido com o barulho ensurdecedor da máquina ativando a lavagem.

- Sei... Então, você ao menos tem experiência em alguma coisa?

- Motores.

- Motores? - ela percorreu os olhos pelos braços fortes e peitoral largo. Ele fazia bem o esteriótipo de mecânico. - É, faz sentido. Vem comigo. - falou, dando meia volta e seguindo para as escadas rangentes, sendo acompanhada por Jacob e saindo do porão, retornando ao corredor e subindo as escadas da casa, alcançando o segundo andar e cruzando o corredor do mesmo até chegar a uma porta que ficava no final dele, a abrindo e passando por outro lance de escadas que protestavam sob o peso deles.

- Estou ganhando um tour pela sua casa?

- Talvez. - anunciou Kaylee quando chegaram ao sótão onde havia algumas caixas empilhadas a um canto, uma escotilha no teto parcialmente aberta, assim como uma janela em uma das paredes. Uma velha cômoda branca com tinta desbotando tinha alguns livros arrumados sobre ela e uma estante ocupava uma das paredes e estava atulhada de velhos brinquedos. Lee foi até um enorme vulto coberto por um lençol branco e puxou a peça, revelando uma cama que não chegava a ser de casal, mas não tinha a mesma medida da de solteiro. Ela tinha uma das pernas faltando e por isso a mesma fora substituída por uma coluna de tijolos.

- O que é isto?

- Isto? Bem, se você quiser é o seu novo quarto. No final da rua tem a garagem do Moe e ele sempre está a procura de alguém com talento. O telefone está no primeiro andar.

- Nos conhecemos não faz nem vinte horas e você me oferece uma casa e um emprego? Muitos não fariam isso com um completo estranho, ainda mais que você estava ameaçando chamar a polícia por eu estar te seguindo mais cedo. - a menina riu.

- É... eu sei. Mas eu fui com a sua cara.

- Foi com a minha cara. - Jacob cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- E ainda estou te devendo.

- Devendo?

- Salvou a minha vida.

- Só chamei a emergência.

- Não... Eu tenho a sensação de que foi muito mais. - a garota estreitou os olhos na direção de Black. - Muito mais mesmo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Olá bonitão. - Jacob viu por entre as frestas do motor o rosto jovem que possuía um largo sorriso e sorriu de volta automaticamente, acenando de leve com os dedos sujos de graxa para a garota. Em duas semanas o rapaz tinha se ajustado a sua nova vida em Chicago de maneira extremamente rápida. Havia arrumado um quarto na casa das Whitaker e um emprego na garagem do Moe no final da rua. Com uma ligação para Billy ele informara ao pai sobre os seus planos, pediu para que ele dissesse para Sam não se preocupar com o seu sumiço e que retornaria quando estivesse pronto.

Billy Black não ficou feliz, claro, mas conformou-se com a decisão do filho apenas por saber que ele estava bem, vivo, com um teto sobre a cabeça e sendo alimentado por algo que não fosse animais mortos e crus.

- Não deveria estar na loja da sua tia? - a pergunta saiu abafada com Jacob ainda sob o carro enquanto trabalhava no mesmo.

- Vim trazer para o Moe a famosa torta de framboesa da Winnie. - Black soltou uma gargalhada. O mecânico arrastava um caminhão pela hippie fora de época que morava no início da rua, praticamente todos os vizinhos sabiam disso, exceto a própria Winifred. Ou isto ou ela se fazia de sonsa apenas para bancar a difícil.

- Winifred está mal acostumando o Moe. - comentou enquanto tentava desaparafusar uma peça. - Poderia me passar a catraca? - Kaylee ergueu as sobrancelhas e desencostou da lataria do carro onde estava apoiada para mirar Jacob sob o motor. Rodou os olhos pelo chão e pelas peças que o rodeava, vendo que havia apenas umas três e essas poucas ela reconhecia.

- Essa tal de catraca está perto de você? - perguntou confusa.

- Está na caixa de ferramentas sobre a bancada. - a garota assentiu com a cabeça e foi até dita caixa, mas nada mudou. Havia centenas de ferramentas dentro da mesma e nenhuma lhe era familiar. Para ela catraca era aquela coisa pela qual passava cada vez que pegava o metrô.

- Melhor eu levar a caixa até você, porque não faço a mínima ideia do que estou procurando. - avisou, fechando a caixa de ferramentas em um estalo. Ao mesmo tempo Jacob deslizou o carrinho no qual estava deitado quando a ouviu falar e saiu de sob o automóvel.

- Espera! Esse negócio é pesa... - mas calou-se quando com um fechar de dedos em torno da alça e um puxão ela ergueu a caixa da bancada e a levou calmamente até ele, depositando ao seu lado no chão. - Você sempre fez isto? - o rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Fiz o quê?

- Levantar caixas de ferro com cinco quilos de material com um braço como se fosse uma folha de papel? - Kaylee riu.

- Só porque pareço que vou quebrar com um sopro de vento não quer dizer que isto vá acontecer. E são só cinco quilos. Você levanta uma cômoda cheia. - acusou de volta, com os olhos estreitos e Jacob apenas sorriu de canto de boca para a garota.

O incidente da cômoda ocorreu quando em uma manhã Kaylee havia acordado atrasada para a escola e em meio a confusão de vestir o seu uniforme – ela estudava em um colégio católico – e arrumar as suas coisas, acabou espalhando todas as folhas de um trabalho de literatura pelo quarto e parte do material tinha ido parar sob a cômoda de roupas.

Irritada a garota tentou de todas as maneira alcançar as folhas perdidas, mas o seu braço não conseguia passar pelo espaço estreito entre o fundo do móvel e o chão e quando Jacob passou pela porta do quarto da menina e a viu estirada no chão praguejando, apenas soltara uma gargalhada e sem esforço algum erguera parte do móvel, surpreendendo a jovem.

- É que eu como todas as minhas verduras e legumes. - brincou e recebeu uma careta como resposta.

- Você come de tudo, isto sim. É praticamente um saco sem fundo, um buraco negro, para a alegria suprema da Winnie. - Jacob, como dizia Kaylee, era a realização culinária de Winifred que sempre gostava de fazer experimentos na cozinha e como o rapaz vivia com fome ele era a eterna cobaia da mulher. O que fazia a adolescente se perguntar para onde ia tanta comida e como ele conseguia manter aqueles músculos comendo de um tudo e não fazendo exercício algum além de erguer ferramentas de poucas gramas com os dedos.

- E você come de menos. Poderia colocar um pouco de gordura nesses ossos. - esticou um dedo borrado de graxa, pronto para cutucá-la, mas a garota afastou-se em um pulo ágil, soltando um grito agudo só de imaginar aquele dígito sequer encostando na camisa branca do seu imaculado uniforme.

- Fique sabendo que estou em meu peso ideal para a minha altura e em plena forma para a minha idade. Todas as minhas taxas estão perfeitas e tenho uma resistência física bem alta. - falou em um tom orgulhoso, fazendo Jacob rolar os olhos. Gostava de brincar com Kaylee dizendo que ela era muito magricela, mas na verdade a menina tinha as proporções certas para a idade dela, ainda mais que a garota comia tanto quanto ele e gastava todas as suas energias na quadra de vôlei por ser a titular do time da escola. - Mas e então? Virá ver o meu jogo no sábado? - a pergunta veio com um tom de incerteza e Black ficou em silêncio, como se ponderando a resposta.

- Bem...

- Não é como se você tivesse algo importante para fazer Jacob. - deu um cascudo no topo da cabeça do adolescente mais velho e ele sorriu.

Na verdade se tivesse de volta a Forks teria algo importante a fazer. Teria o casamento de Bella para ir. Rapidamente as suas expressões se fecharam ao se recordar disto. Seu pai o havia ligado dois dias atrás o lembrando deste detalhe e informando que Bella não parava de aparecer em La Push ou ligar para a casa dos Black a procura dele, com certeza sempre recebendo a mesma resposta de Billy e da alcateia de que ninguém sabia do paradeiro de Jacob.

- Algo importante que não o remeta a um certo alguém em um certo lugar. - Kaylee fechou o punho, pronta para dar outro cascudo na cabeça de Jacob, mas ele foi mais rápido, fechando os dedos no pulso da garota e desviando o ataque dela em questão de segundos, a pegando de surpresa. - Ah, uma reação! - ela não se abalou diante da investida dele e apenas fez uma careta ao ver as manchas de graxa em sua pele.

- Você parece sentir um prazer mórbido em me bater. - um sorriso matreiro surgiu no rosto da menina.

- O psicólogo da escola associa estas minhas atitudes violentas com a falta de pulso firme por parte da minha tia durante a minha infância e o fato de que tive que crescer em um bairro pouco provido financeiramente. - Jacob arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. O bairro onde moravam não era um candidato a matéria de capa de alguma revista dedicada a imóveis e decorações, mas não era de todo ruim. A loja de Winifred Whitaker apesar de pequena era bem localizada e rendia um bom dinheiro que ajudava a pagar metade da mensalidade da escola onde Kaylee estudava. A outra metade vinha da bolsa de cinquenta por cento que a menina conseguira por ter entrado na equipe de vôlei.

- Eu digo que você precisa de um namorado. - brincou e a garota fez uma careta.

- E você precisa trabalhar. - o cortou, mudando prontamente de assunto. Jacob gargalhou. Kaylee era uma adolescente fora dos padrões. Enquanto a maioria das meninas da idade dela sonhavam com o príncipe encantado, ela preferia descontar suas frustrações em uma bola de couro, navegar na internet, ouvir suas músicas favoritas a volumes altos e ajudar a tia na loja exotérica.

- Você também. - retrucou, pegando de dentro da caixa de ferramentas a catraca que começara toda aquela discussão e voltando a se deitar no carrinho, deslizando para baixo do motor do veículo no qual trabalhava.

- O jantar é às oito! - Kaylee informou ao inclinar-se sobre o motor, divisando Jacob entre as brechas oferecidas pela máquina.

- Como sempre. - o rapaz fez um gesto de dispensa para ela e a menina sorriu diante da familiaridade da resposta e como a mesma tornou-se uma rotina entre eles. Duas semanas adaptaram o jovem Black a vida das Whitaker e ambas sentiam que poderiam transformar essas semanas em outras mais.

**oOo**

O sino sobre a porta de entrada da loja soou, fazendo Kaylee soltar a frase automaticamente sem nem ao menos erguer os olhos para saber quem era o novo visitante.

- Já fechamos. - informou a garota enquanto apertava com a ponta do lápis alguns números na máquina de calcular e depois anotava as respostas em um bloco de papel sobre o balcão.

- Quantas vezes eu precisarei repetir para trancar esta porta quando encerrar o expediente? - a voz de Jacob soou contrariada pela loja e a garota apenas ergueu os olhos castanho claros, mirando através de algumas mechas soltas de seu cabelo o adolescente parado entre duas estantes de cristais e velas aromáticas. Não que uma porta trancada fosse parar um vampiro, ponderou o transmorfo, mas pararia outras criaturas menos sobrenaturais.

- Eu esqueci. - a jovem deu de ombros. - O que faz aqui?

- Onde está Winifred?

- Teve que sair mais cedo. - Jacob franziu o cenho. A situação parecia se repetir, como há um mês, quando conheceu Kaylee. Winifred saíra mais cedo, deixando a menina sozinha para fechar o caixa e a loja e a mesma fora atacada por um vampiro e sobrevivera milagrosamente. - Ainda não me disse o que faz aqui.

- Vim te escoltar para casa. - respondeu displicente, ganhando um longo olhar descrente da garota.

- Se despencou até aqui apenas para bancar o meu segurança? - a morena riu. - Olha só Jacob, se fosse uma das meninas frescas da minha escola eu até que ficaria lisonjeada com a oferta e o cavalheirismo e tudo mais, mas dispenso. Sei me cuidar.

- Claro que sabe. Creio que não se lembra então como nos conhecemos, não é mesmo? Tarde da noite, você ficou até tarde fechando o caixa e Winifred a deixou sozinha e quando estava indo para casa foi subitamente atacada.

- Estamos em Chicago. Coisas estranhas acontecem nas horas mais estranhas.

- A polícia não descobriu o que aconteceu Kaylee. Não encontraram o seu agressor e ele ainda pode estar solto por aí! - Jacob protestou apenas por protestar. A polícia bateu na casa das Whitaker depois da fuga de Kaylee do hospital, fizeram mais perguntas, obrigaram a garota a se compromissar a retornar ao hospital para uma revisão e garantir que tudo estava bem, mas nada mais descobriram sobre o incidente. E não descobririam, já que não sobrou cinzas do vampiro para contar história. Black havia garantido isto.

- Mas nada vai me acontecer, não é mesmo? Porque você está aqui para me proteger do mundo grande e malvado. - o nativo rolou os olhos diante da piadinha cretina.

- Não estarei aqui para sempre. - retrucou, aproximando-se do balcão e apoiando-se no mesmo. Kaylee parou o lápis a poucos milímetros acima do botão da calculadora, congelando os seus movimentos.

- Pretende voltar para Forks? - perguntou indiferente mas Jacob pôde perceber um leve tremular na voz dela.

- Se eu disser que sim? - o lápis desceu com mais força que o necessário sobre o botão, causando um som estalado.

- Boa viagem. - foi a resposta seca.

- Vou ter que voltar um dia, Kaylee. Não posso fugir para sempre. - a menina ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Por quê?

- Tenho responsabilidades em Forks. Tenho uma família lá.

- Pelo que sei só há seu pai em Forks.

- E minha tribo. Meus... - iria completar com irmãos, mas seria complicado explicar para a garota todo o conceito de laços fraternos que a alcateia trazia ao integrar-se na mesma. Afinal, ela não sabia que ele se transformava em um lobo gigante.

- Não pensou nisto quando deu as costas a tudo e foi embora só com a roupa do corpo.

- Verdade, não pensei. Mas no último mês, com a cabeça mais fria, tive tempo para pensar e chegar a conclusão que mais cedo ou mais tarde precisarei voltar.

- Pensei que estivesse bem aqui. - ela desviou o olhar, voltando para o bloco e anotando algo qualquer no mesmo. Jacob suspirou.

- Estou.

- Então?

- É...

- Complicado?

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. - sorriu marotamente, algo que não foi retribuído com outro sorriso, mas sim com um abrir de gaveta e com Kaylee atirando o bloco e a calculadora dentro da mesma com violência e a fechando com um estalo.

- Você quer é voltar correndo como um cãozinho fiel para ver aquela garota, isso sim! - resmungou, indo até a cadeira onde largara a sua mochila assim que chegou na loja mais cedo, recolhendo o casaco que estava sobre ela e o vestindo bruscamente.

- Aquela garota se chama Bella, se você quer saber, e há esta altura ela está muito bem casada e provavelmente feliz em sua lua-de-mel. - respondeu em um tom azedo, não querendo imaginar como andava o casalzinho feliz. No último mês havia vivido bem sem ter tido um único pensamento sobre o sangue-suga e Bella que neste momento deveria estar entrando para o clube dos mortos vivos. - E se quer saber, não creio que irei encontrá-la em Forks quando voltar. Acho que eles iam se mudar logo depois do casamento.

- Tanto faz. - Kaylee deu de ombros, jogando a mochila nas costas e pegando as chaves da loja, apagando as luzes atrás do balcão de atendimento e abandonando o mesmo, passando por Jacob e seguindo em direção a saída.

- Você pode me visitar em La Push.

- Claro! Porque nós simplesmente viveremos em bairros vizinhos. Olha só que prático. Se eu tiver a fim de te ver pego um ônibus e em dez minutos estou na sua reserva.

- Está sendo infantil.

- Sou adolescente, estou no meu direito. - abriu a porta bruscamente e foi prontamente recebida pelo vento gelado da noite de Chicago.

- No seu direito de ser irritante? Com certeza. - a porta da loja bateu atrás de Jacob assim que ele saiu e Kaylee virou-se para trancá-la, enrolando-se com o molho de chaves por causa de sua irritação que fazia as suas mãos tremerem de raiva.

- Vá se ferrar vira-lata. - murmurou atravessada e Black soltou uma risada seca. Vira-lata era um modo que Kaylee costumava chamá-lo pois dizia que a tia e ela haviam o abrigado como se tivessem recolhido um cachorro abandonado na rua. O problema era que ela tinha chegado bem perto da verdade. Só que ele era um lobo perdido, não um cachorro.

- Ei... - Jacob passou um braço pelos ombros dela assim que Kaylee conseguiu, depois da terceira tentativa, finalmente trancar a porta da loja. - Eu disse que voltaria para Forks, mas não disse que faria isto amanhã. - a puxou para junto do seu corpo, dividindo o seu calor acima do normal com a menina.

- Eu sei... - a jovem abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro. - Mas eu vou sentir a sua falta Jake. - Black sorriu, deslizando os dedos por entre uma mecha cacheada do cabelo dela em um gesto afetuoso. - Você se tornou parte da minha família no último mês. - continuou em um tom melancólico. Jacob não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido com os pais de Kaylee, Winifred comentara uma vez que os mesmos haviam desaparecido quando a menina tinha quatro anos, a deixando sob os cuidados da mulher. Se estavam mortos ou vivos Winnie não sabia dizer ou preferia não dizer e Jacob não tocava no assunto com Kaylee pois sentia que era algo delicado e do qual ela não gostava de mencionar.

- E você parte da minha. - respondeu, a apertando mais contra o seu corpo em uma abraço fraterno. Talvez deixar Chicago fosse lhe doer mais do que foi deixar Forks.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Okay! - Kaylee espalmou ambas as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa da cozinha, chamando a atenção de Jacob que parou a colher coberta de cereal e leite a meio caminho da boca. - Irmã Agnes pediu como trabalho de história neste verão algo sobre a cultura americana. Então eu fiquei pensando sobre o que eu poderia falar e olha só a minha estupidez... Eu vivo sob o mesmo teto com um legítimo representante desta cultura. Então você vai servir. - Black arqueou uma sobrancelha negra, não tendo entendido metade do que a menina havia falado.

Era meio de agosto e a temperatura que se manteve baixa durante toda a primavera na cidade foi elevando-se aos poucos com a chegada do verão. Kaylee havia entrado de férias no início do segundo mês da chegada de Jacob a Chicago e aproveitava o seu tempo livre para ficar na loja exotérica de Winnie ganhando um dinheiro extra o qual iria investir em um computador de última geração. E a outra parte do tempo que não era ocupada com os treinos da equipe da escola para o campeonato que começaria em outubro era gasta com deveres de férias.

Jacob quase teve um AVC quando um dia entrou na cozinha para ver a garota em pleno final de semana sentada à mesa rodeada de livros enquanto lá fora fazia um dia brilhante de sol que implorava para ser aproveitado com atividades mais leves. Realmente Kaylee fugia totalmente dos padrões adolescentes. Afinal, que garota da idade dela era aficionada em Biologia e Química e parecia ter uma obsessão compulsiva por séries médicas e de investigação policial que envolvia alguma cena de necrópsia? Era realmente muito esquisito.

- Como é?

- Você é um Quileute. Um nativo americano. Um dos donos desta terra. É um representante nato da nossa cultura. Vai me ajudar com o meu trabalho de história.

- Kaylee... Eu digo uma palavra apenas para você: Google.

- O quê?

- Você pode encontrar tudo sobre a minha tribo na internet. Ou procurar por livros sobre histórias e cultura da minha tribo lá.

- Mas é muito mais emocionante ouvir de um representante legítimo. - Jacob rolou os olhos.

- Se quer ouvir histórias... Eu te dou o telefone do meu pai, com certeza ele será de muito mais ajuda do que eu. - a menina recuou, desapoiando-se da mesa e o encarando pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Beleza! - disse animada.

- Beleza o quê? - perguntou Jacob confuso.

- Me dá o telefone do seu pai.

- É sério isto?

- Qual o problema? Já ouvi falar tanto do seu pai que estou curiosa. Quero conhecer o famigerado Billy Black.

- E com certeza você vai fazer mais do que perguntar a ele sobre lendas e histórias Quileutes. - Kaylee deu a Jacob um sorriso matreiro, um que o rapaz já estava começando a reconhecer como algo que nunca era um bom presságio.

- Talvez uma ou outra história embaraçosa de infância. Umas fotos de bebê. Você deve ter sido fofo! Essas coisas que são capazes de fazer o inabalável Jacob Black ficar vermelho.

- Não tenho histórias embaraçosas de infância e todo bebê é fofo. Não vou ficar vermelho por causa disto. - rebateu presunçoso e Kaylee resmungou.

- Droga! - espalmou uma mão com força sobre a mesa, o que fez o móvel tremular levemente e Jacob franzir as sobrancelhas negras. Ou a mesa estava bamba ou cortar tanto as bolas no vôlei estava aumentando a força nos braços de Kaylee. - Eu ainda encontro alguma coisa que faça você tremer nas bases. Todo garoto tem o seu momento de mico. Até mesmo você!

Óbvio que ele tinha o seu momento vergonhoso. Quando começou a se transformar em lobo levou um tempo para se acostumar e ficar nu em frente aos seus irmãos e quando Leah entrou para a alcateia então, foi ainda pior. Ela era a única mulher de todo o bando e querendo ou não era embaraçoso ter uma garota olhando para as suas partes íntimas mesmo que por poucos segundos e mesmo que fosse uma atitude involuntária. Contudo, não era algo que realmente poderia dizer a Kaylee, não mesmo.

- E você? Tem algum momento embaraçoso o qual queira divulgar com o público?

- Muito esperto Jake, mas não. Se você não quer revelar os seus podres, não irei revelar os meus. - retrucou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à mesa, recolhendo uma faca e um pedaço de pão o qual ela começou a cortar rapidamente. - Ainda sim acho muito errado da sua parte esta sua falta de cooperação com as pobres almas necessitadas. Sem contar que a sua negativa é uma declaração explícita e prova de que a juventude não mais se apega a sabedoria dos antigos e a cultura verbal passada pelos mesmos.

- Você precisa parar de ver aqueles documentários do Discovery Channel. E estudar em colégio católico não faz bem a sua saúde mental, não mesmo. - Jacob rolou os olhos, levando uma colher cheia de cereal a boca.

- Mas é a pura verdade.

- Sério espertinha? Então me diga o que você sabe sobre ciganos? Sobre os povos nômades? - Kaylee fez uma careta. Winnie e ela descendiam dos ciganos, o que explicava toda a fixação da mulher mais velha pelo misticismo e derivados, pois ela era muito mais apegada a cultura, lendas e tradições dos nômades do que a adolescente que era mais apegada a tecnologia moderna.

- Bem... - falou enquanto continuava abrindo o pão em sua mão. - Eles são... Nômades. - Jacob somente rolou os olhos. - Ai! - a conversa foi interrompida com o grito vindo de Kaylee, seguido do pão que caiu das mãos dela, assim como a faca, e o cheiro de sangue que alcançou o olfato sensível de lobo do rapaz.

- Você está bem? - ele ergueu-se da cadeira em um gesto brusco no mesmo momento em que a garota puxava alguns guardanapos sobre a mesa e os apertava contra o corte infligido pela faca.

- Tudo bem. Melhor eu tratar disto. - Kaylee levantou-se da cadeira, ainda apertando os guardanapos contra o ferimento que sangrava e manchava o papel branco de vermelho.

- Eu te ajudo. - Jacob se ofereceu, já a seguindo em direção ao banheiro.

- Não! - a menina estacou no lugar, virando-se em um gesto brusco e o encarando firmemente. - É só um corte à toa. Eu me viro.

- Kaylee... Corte à toa veremos depois de lavarmos o ferimento. Eu ajudo, tenho experiência nisto.

- Tem? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Já furei muito o dedo com anzol de pesca quando era criança. Meu pai gosta de pescar. - sorriu inocente para ela.

- Não precisa Jake... Verdade, eu – mas não terminou de dizer, pois ele segurou firme o pulso da mão ferida e a ergueu na altura dos olhos. Kaylee ainda tentou protestar, mas os dedos mornos dele já estavam retirando os guardanapos que grudaram na pele por causa do sangue que secara. Jacob franziu o cenho. O sangue coagulara extremamente rápido para um corte que foi feito há minutos.

- Interessante... - murmurou enquanto usava as folhas brancas para limpar o restante do sangue e viu que a palma da mão apresentava uma linha avermelhada, como uma ferida em processo final de cicatrização.

Como se acordando de um transe, Kaylee puxou o braço, arrancando a mão de entre os dedos de Jacob e o encarando com os olhos largos. O moreno ergueu o maço de guardanapos a altura dos orbes escuros, vendo que as folhas tinham sido completamente tingidas de vermelho, o que indicava que o corte havia sido mais do que superficial.

- Eu falei que não era nada para se preocupar. - Kaylee deu um sorriso sem graça para Jacob, levando a mão às costas, a escondendo. Black estreitou os olhos e em um movimento rápido recolheu o braço dela, trazendo a palma a vista e incitando um grito agudo de surpresa da garota. Prendeu a respiração quando suas íris caíram sobre a mão da menina.

O corte que antes estava em processo de cicatrização agora havia simplesmente sumido, sem deixar marca alguma. E agora que parava para pensar, a mordida do vampiro também não havia deixado marcas. Além de ter curado bem mais rápido que o normal, o corte cicatrizara sem deixar rastros, coisa da qual Jacob não dera atenção e havia abstraído com o tempo. Afinal, não ficava olhando a toda hora para o pescoço da garota.

- Kaylee...

- É complicado Jake. - o cortou de pronto, soltando a sua mão do aperto dele e Jacob engoliu qualquer pergunta que estivesse pipocando em sua mente. Era complicado? Então era algo prévio, antes do surgimento dele na cidade, pois por um momento considerou que a transfusão de sangue que fizera deu a menina muito mais que alguns glóbulos vermelhos extras e um suave aroma de lobo a ela que Black não sabia dizer se era por causa da convivência constante ou pelo seu sangue que ainda poderia estar correndo nas veias da garota. Diferente de Kaylee não era aficionado em Biologia.

- Complicado.

- Sim... Uma complicação que eu não sei explicar. - exalou longamente, pedindo com o olhar para que ele compreendesse e não fizesse perguntas e Jacob recuou um passo, amassando os guardanapos com os dedos e sacudindo de leve a cabeça, dando meia volta e retornando a cozinha, livrando-se dos papéis na lixeira mais próxima.

- Apenas não me assuste desta maneira de novo. - falou depois de minutos de silêncio tenso.

- Eu posso tentar, mas não garanto muita coisa. - disse sorridente, o seguindo saltitante e voltando ao lugar de antes, sentando-se na cadeira de maneira desleixada. - Agora quanto ao trabalho de história... - Jacob rolou os olhos.

- Internet, Kaylee, grande invenção da humanidade. Use-a de vez em quando.

- Estraga prazeres. - resmungou, fazendo bico, e Black riu, retornando ao seu cereal e em questão de minutos todo o incidente com a faca foi esquecido.

**oOo**

- E como estão todos em La Push? - perguntou, apoiando-se na parede na qual ficava a escada de acesso para o segundo andar da casa, esperando pacientemente pela resposta do pai no outro lado da linha.

- Bem... - Billy Black disse em um tom hesitante e Jacob franziu o cenho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou. Das outras poucas vezes que entrara em contato com Billy ou vice e versa a conversa deles resumiu-se apenas ao que o homem mais velho estava fazendo, como ele estava, perguntas do mesmo em relação a Jacob e algumas outras questões referentes a alcateia, mas nada que remetesse a Bella ou aos Cullen. Entretanto, o tom de voz do patriarca dos Black deu a entender que algo grave havia acontecido. Contudo, Jacob não sabia dizer pois fazia alguns meses que não se transformava em lobo desde a noite que salvara Kaylee.

Agora que pensava nisto, desde a sua primeira transformação era a primeira vez que passava tanto tempo sem assumir a sua forma lupina. Em Chicago, fora aquele único vampiro, não havia encontrado nenhum outro Frio. Não tinha motivos para perder a cabeça embora fosse bastante genioso e sempre se sentia tranquilo na presença das mulheres Whitaker.

- Aconteceram várias coisas Jacob. Seis meses é bastante tempo. - Jacob fechou os olhos, os coçando com as pontas dos dedos. Seu pai sempre insistia em tocar neste assunto cada vez que entrava em contato. A eterna pergunta de "quando ele voltaria" surgia uma hora ou outra no meio da conversa. Dizia que ele já teve tempo o suficiente para pensar, lamber as feridas e que era hora de retornar para casa e suas responsabilidades.

O problema era que quando ele pensava em voltar para Forks a imagem de uma Kaylee cabisbaixa e chorando a sua partida vinha a sua mente e toda a sua resolução sumia. Era impressionante em como ele não hesitou em partir, apesar de todo o seu amor por Bella, mas sentia-se dividido só de pensar em deixar Kaylee para trás. Apegara-se a ela da mesma maneira que Bella apegara-se a ele quando Edward foi embora, a abandonando, com o pequeno porém de que não estava apaixonado pela menina e tinha certeza que o sentimento era recíproco.

- Ainda não sei pai. - saiu pela tangente e pôde ouvir o suspiro de Billy de maneira clara no outro lado da linha.

- Jacob... Você é necessário na tribo. O que passou passou, Bella já não faz mais parte das nossas vidas. - todos os músculos do corpo de Jacob retesaram.

- Cullen... - deixou a pergunta vagando no ar.

- Foi preciso.

- Como assim? - perguntou confuso. Até onde se lembrava, o sangue-suga do Edward tinha toda uma filosofia de que não iria transformar a amada em uma morta viva e Bella tinha a filosofia de que o faria mudar de ideia depois do casamento.

- Houve complicações. - Jacob estava começando a detestar esta palavra.

- Se não há nada de errado em La Push não preciso voltar correndo para a reserva, não é mesmo? - outro suspiro vindo de Billy.

- Como queira Jacob. Como queira. - a porta da frente da casa se abriu e a atenção de Jacob voltou-se para a figura que entrou correndo na sala.

- Preciso ir pai. Falo com você outro dia. - despediu-se dele e ouviu um curto "até outro dia" vindo de Billy seguido da conexão sendo encerrada e o telefone retornando ao gancho.

- Um A! - Kaylee apareceu no corredor em um deslize, com os cabelos presos em duas tranças balançando às suas costas. - Um A em história por falar dos Quileutes! E não foi graças a você! - espalmou as folhas impressas do dito trabalho no peito de Jacob com força, o fazendo recuar um passo. O rapaz sorriu de canto de boca.

- Mas qual seria a graça? O objetivo de um trabalho é a pesquisa e foi isto o que você fez: pesquisar.

- Muito esperto Jacob Black. Mas garanto que eu teria tirado um A mais se você tivesse aceitado a minha proposta de ter ido a minha escola para um pequeno seminário. - resmungou e Jacob cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Você queria era me exibir para as suas colegas, isto sim. - acusou e Kaylee soltou umas risadinhas. Não era uma mentira, pois sempre que Jacob aparecia acompanhando Winnie para assisti-la durante os seus jogos o adolescente virava cabeças automaticamente diante da sua presença imponente.

- Talvez... Um pouco. - sorriu matreira. - Ou muito. Você é completamente peculiar Jacob. Tem dezessete anos e um bando de garotas lambendo o chão que você pisa e ainda sim não se abala. - calou-se, estreitando os olhos e o mirando desconfiada. - Jake... - pausou para criar um suspense. - Você é gay?

- O quê? - Jacob recuou um passo com os olhos largos e a boca aberta diante da surpresa da pergunta. - Eu sou a fim de uma garota, esqueceu? Bella, a mulher que foi a causa da minha partida de Forks.

- Muito na defensiva Jake meu caro e a dita Bella poderia ser apenas uma válvula de escape para se esconder do seu verdadeiro eu. Não se acanhe, é normal na sua idade ter dúvidas sobre si mesmo. É natural, faz parte do processo de crescimento e auto-conhecimento. - Kaylee retrucou em um tom como se fosse uma psicóloga profissional, causando, pela primeira vez em meses, duas manchas rosadas surgirem nas bochechas morenas de Jacob.

- É isso! Você, a partir de hoje, vai parar de ver aqueles programas educativos. Isto não é saudável para uma garota da sua idade. A partir de agora é só Gossip Girl e Jonas Brothers para você jovenzinha! - passou por ela, tomando o caminho da porta de entrada.

- Não fuja do assunto Jacob!

- Para mim chega! Meu horário de almoço acabou e eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho!

- A negação é uma admissão da verdade! - Jacob abriu a porta largamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para encarar a menina.

- E você é maluca! - gritou, ignorando o rosto sorridente e as risadas que Kaylee segurava a muito custo, girando sobre os pés e estacando no lugar quando deparou-se com uma figura familiar do outro lado do batente.

- Olá Jacob. - a mulher deu um sorriso de canto de boca para Black que rapidamente fechou a cara.

- Leah.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Vejo que está bem acomodado Black. - foi o primeiro comentário de Leah Clearwater, passando por Jacob e adentrando a casa sem nem ao menos ser convidada, olhando ao seu redor com uma expressão de pouco interesse e finalmente fixando as suas íris escuras na figura de Kaylee que dispensava a recém-chegada o mesmo tipo de avaliação que Leah a estava dando. - Quem é a sua namoradinha? Não é muito pirralha Black?

A resposta de Jacob foi fechar a porta da casa com mais força que o necessário, gerando um alto estrondo.

- Quem é a vadia? Devo chamar a polícia? - retrucou Kaylee, lançando um olhar venenoso para a visitante não querida.

- Lee... - Jacob suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Isto são modos?

- Ah, entendi! - Leah riu com escárnio. - Você é a babá! Enquanto estamos em crise em La Push, você fica aqui servindo de babá de adolescente. Que lindo Jacob Black.

- Ainda há tempo de mudar de ideia Jake. - Kaylee soltou e Leah e ela trocaram mais uma olhada venenosa.

- Kaylee... Será que você poderia... - ele apontou para as escadas, indicando o andar superior, e a garota arregalou os olhos enquanto Leah soltava uma baixa risadinha de deboche.

- Está me mandando para o meu quarto?

- Estou pedindo por privacidade.

- Não ouviu a babá? Se manda pirralha. - Leah cutucou, recebendo uma mirada irritada de Kaylee.

- Vai se ferrar! Eu poderia muito bem chamar a polícia e mandar prender você sua maluca! Você entrou na minha casa sem ser convidada e até onde eu sei isto ainda é invasão. - respondeu atravessada, dando um passo à frente e aproximando-se da mulher mais velha que era muito mais alta que ela. Não tanto quanto Jacob, mas relativamente maior. O fato de ter a pele no mesmo tom que o outro adolescente, rosto extremamente belo e corpo que muitas meninas matariam para ter muito mal escondidos em um par de bermudas justas e camiseta também não a ajudava na sua postura intimidadora. Perto de Leah, Kaylee não era lá grande coisa.

- Olha, a pirralha rosna, como um filhotinho tentando se passar por cachorro crescido. Mas novidades para você garota, aqui é a reunião dos lobos grandes! Então, cai fora!

- Leah! - Jacob chamou a atenção da mulher, a fuzilando com o olhar. - Menos. - disse a encarando firmemente, tentando passar apenas naquela mirada a mensagem de que Kaylee poderia conhecer a história dele, mas não conhecia todos os detalhes.

- Parei então, por hora. - provocou, erguendo as mãos com as palmas para cima em um gesto de paz.

- Kaylee... - Jacob virou-se para a garota mais nova.

- Era sério aquilo?

- Por favor.

- Ah, que lindo! Beleza então! - soltou irritada, dando meia volta e tomando o caminho das escadas e vendo que Leah tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Ao passar por ela fez questão de dar um encontrão no braço da mulher mais velha, a empurrando com força e seguindo o seu caminho inabalada, subindo as escadas a passos pesados e minutos depois o som de uma porta batendo violentamente ecoou por toda a casa.

- O que foi isto? - Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você já teve esta idade. Nunca teve uma crise adolescente antes?

- Não o ataque de piti, Jacob. O encontrão. - Jacob a mirou sem entender. - Andou tanto tempo vivendo entre simples mortais que esqueceu o que você é?

- Não Leah, não esqueci. - sibilou para a mulher. - Apenas...

- O quê?

- Nada.

- Jacob, uma garota da idade dela, do tamanho dela, não conseguiria mover um de nós do lugar apenas com um encontrão de ombros. É fisicamente impossível.

- Leah... Eu aprendi nos últimos meses que com Kaylee tudo é possível.

- Como?

- Não pergunte.

- Como assim não pergunte?

- É complicado. - sorriu matreiro diante da pequena piada que somente ele e a outra menina compreendiam.

- Complicado?

- Por que você está aqui Leah? - a cortou bruscamente, mudando de assunto radicalmente. Para Billy ou Sam terem revelado o paradeiro dele e mandado justamente Leah a sua caça era muito suspeito, ainda mais que não fazia nem vinte minutos que falara com o pai ao telefone e o mesmo estava com o um tom de voz muito estranho.

- Não consegue adivinhar?

- Cullen transformou a Bella.

- É mais complexo do que isto garoto. O casal ternurinha deu cria. - Jacob sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões como se tivesse levado uma pancada muito forte, ou como se estivesse sendo novamente esmagado por um recém-nascido como da outra vez que lutou com o exército de Victória. - Sam obviamente foi contra esta aberração da natureza, quis acabar com tudo levando a sua queridinha junto, mas Seth por algum motivo foi contra as ordens de Sam e ficou ao lado dos Cullen, ajudando a proteger Bella dos outros e como eu não ia deixar o meu irmão sozinho dentro daquele antro de sangue-suga fui arrastada para o meio da confusão. E então ela pariu e foi uma confusão só com direito a muito sangue, ossos quebrando e algo digno de filme de terror que faria até alguém com estômago de ferro vomitar.

Jacob não queria nem imaginar. Se ele estivesse lá então, com certeza não teria permitido tal loucura, não teria deixado que Bella se arriscasse desta maneira, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecia mentalmente por Seth e Leah terem a protegido do restante da alcateia quando Sam com certeza soltou a ordem de execução para destruir a criança que a mulher carregava.

- Veio aqui para me dizer que agora Edward e Bella são uma linda família feliz?

- Não, vim aqui para informar que para não morrer Cullen teve que transformar Bella em uma da laia dele, que Seth imprimiu no monstrinho e que agora a confusão está formada.

- Poderia ter me dito isto pelo telefone. - Jacob rangeu os dentes. Que maravilha, agora Bella era uma sangue-suga imortal ao lado do adorado Edward dela, como sempre quis, e Leah ainda aparecia ali em seu refúgio para colocar sal na ferida.

- Não, porque o que eu vim dizer é que o Estado Maior dos sangue-suga descobriram sobre o monstrinho e agora estão indo para Forks resolver o problema. Os Cullen soltaram um alerta geral procurando ajuda nos quatro cantos do mundo.

- E?

- Sam não vai mover uma pata, Jacob, sabe disso.

- E você se despencou de Forks até Chicago esperando que eu me movesse? - Leah estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Sam é um cretino, isto é um fato, mas você não é. É o Alfa por direito, por sangue e herança e tem muito mais valor do que isto. E se não está a fim de fazer isto pelos Cullen, o que eu entendo perfeitamente, faça pelo Seth. Imagina como ele vai ficar se derem cabo da pequena anormalidade que ele tanto venera?

- Você se refere a esta criança com este _carinho_ todo na frente do Seth? - perguntou com escárnio e Leah apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto. - Que pergunta cretina. Você é a Leah, óbvio que faz pior.

- E então?

- Se fosse viver de política e diplomacia Leah, sempre iria causar guerras. Você é péssima em tentar convencer as pessoas.

- Certo... Eu posso tentar do outro modo então: arrastar você com os dentes, se debatendo e rosnando, de volta a Forks. O que acha?

- Como se fosse capaz.

- Quer me testar? - provocou, mostrando os dentes para ele e soltando um rosnado do fundo da garganta. - O que te prende aqui? - a resposta de Jacob foi um revirar de olhos para o teto. - Ah, a pirralha. Qual é... Você não precisa ficar em Forks. Vai, dá um oi, mata uns vampiros...

- Shhhh... - sibilou para ela e Leah rolou os olhos. - As paredes têm ouvidos.

- Que seja. Depois você volta. - Jacob cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fechou os olhos pensativo. Queria voltar e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Não se sentia assim tão pronto para encarar Bella, não agora que ela tinha a capacidade de lhe dar um soco sem correr o risco de quebrar a mão, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar Seth enfrentar tamanho problema sozinho. Sempre o considerou um irmão caçula, sendo parte ou não da alcateia, e prometera a ele que poderia contar com a sua pessoa quando precisasse.

- Me dê uns minutos, okay. - pediu, abrindo os olhos e subindo as escadas, cruzando o corredor e parando em frente a uma porta de madeira branca e batendo na mesma com os nós dos dedos.

- Se manda! - veio a resposta abafada que Jacob ignorou e suavemente abriu uma fresta da porta, encontrando Kaylee deitada de bruços sobre cama folheando um livro qualquer. - A vadia já foi?

- Você é um doce quando está mal humorada.

- É a TPM, releva.

- Claro, a TPM. A eterna desculpa feminina. - rolou os olhos, sentando-se na beirada do colchão. - Temos que conversar Lee. - disse seriamente.

- Veio aqui se confessar?

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre a minha pergunta de mais cedo. - continuou, ainda com os olhos no livro. - Sobre ser gay.

- Hah! - soltou seco. - A piada já perdeu a graça.

- Que pena! Deveria ter batido uma foto da sua cara para guardar de recordação do momento memorável em que finalmente Jacob Black perdeu a compostura.

- Vai olhar para mim para assim termos uma conversa adulta ou irá continuar me ignorando?

- Não temos idade para beber, então, legalmente, não somos adultos. Embora você convença qualquer um sem nem precisar apresentar a sua carteira de identidade.

- Kaylee... - frustrado, Jacob colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela e a puxou, a obrigando a se virar para encará-lo e surpreendeu-se ao ver que os olhos amêndoas estavam brilhantes e avermelhados.

- Não quero ouvir o que tem a dizer Jacob, pois sei o que tem para dizer. Está voltando para Forks e pelo andar da carruagem e pelo fato de não ter respondido a minha pergunta sobre a partida da sua _amável_ amiga, creio que a viagem é para hoje.

- Ocorreu uma emergência.

- Não precisa me dar explicações. Este dia chegaria, você mesmo me preveniu. - deu as costas para ele, voltando a posição anterior e retornando a folhear o livro.

- Não é como se eu fosse ficar lá. - tentou consolá-la.

- Mas você vai ficar. Tem responsabilidades para com sua tribo. Complicações que deixou para trás e com as quais precisa lidar. - Jacob _realmente_ estava começando a odiar esta palavra.

- Você vai ficar bem Kaylee? - perguntou, sentindo um aperto no coração somente de pensar em deixá-la para trás. A jovem como resposta deu de ombros.

- Vivi os últimos quinze anos sem você. Acho que sobreviverei o resto da minha vida. - disse seca e foi como uma facada para Jacob. A dispensa havia sido cruel e embora compreendesse que a atitude dela era resultado da mágoa, ainda sim preferia não ter levado esse "tapa na cara".

- Está sendo dramática, não é como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver.

- Não estou tão certa disto. Você entrou na minha vida de repente e está saindo de repente. Winnie costuma dizer que tudo é composto por fases, passagens e permanências. Ainda estou tentando achar a sua categoria, mas creio que você está na passagem.

- Preferia ficar na permanência.

- Para ser permanente é preciso ficar e não é bem isto o que você está fazendo, não é mesmo? - Jacob suspirou, erguendo-se da cama.

- Detesto quando você fica toda filosófica.

- Adeus Jacob. - o cortou bruscamente, nunca desviando o olhar do livro, porém Jacob sabia que ela nada lia, pois permanecia na mesma página fazia uns dois minutos.

- Até breve Kaylee. - respondeu, inclinando-se sobre ela e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da jovem, inalando profundamente o aroma que ela emanava, algo extremamente característico dela. Uma mistura distante do cheiro dos lobos com o perfume das ervas medicinais que Winnie usava para fazer as várias infusões naturais que conhecia. Algo que ele queria gravar na mente, uma lembrança de Chicago para levar para Forks.

**oOo**

- Onde está Jacob? - a porta do quarto abriu-se em um estrondo, permitindo a passagem de uma Winnie esbaforida e tudo o que Kaylee fez foi erguer a cabeça do travesseiro e mirar a tia com uma expressão sonolenta.

- Que horas são? - perguntou desorientada, recolhendo o relógio digital no criado mudo e vendo que já passava das nove e meia da noite. Parecia que depois de sua breve conversa com Jacob e sua despedida seca, seguida de algumas lágrimas assim que ouviu a porta da casa se fechar anunciando a partida do rapaz, ela havia caído no sono.

- Onde está Jacob, Kaylee? - Winnie praticamente se jogou sobre a garota na cama, a segurando pelos ombros e a sacudindo levemente, mirando os seus olhos castanhos nos da sobrinha.

- Uma maluca da tribo dele apareceu dizendo que houve uma emergência em La Push e ele voltou com ela. - Winifred largou os ombros da adolescente como se os mesmos tivessem lhe dado um choque e a mirou com horror.

- Jacob voltou para Forks?

- Conhece outra reserva Quileute que fique em La Push que não esteja em Forks? - gracejou, ignorando o fato de que a tia parecia ter surtado de vez, ainda mais que começara a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos de maneira frenética e murmurando uma coisa ou outra para si própria sob a respiração. - Tia Winnie?

- É isto! - a mulher parou bruscamente de perambular e foi até o armário da menina, abrindo largamente as portas do mesmo e tirando de dentro dele uma grande mochila que Kaylee costumava usar como bolsa de viagem durante as excursões da equipe de vôlei da escola. - Você irá para La Push.

- Como é? - a garota sentou-se na cama em um pulo. - Titia, que ervas a senhora anda plantando nos jardins dos fundos? - perguntou com os olhos largos enquanto via a mulher atulhar peças atrás de peças de roupas em sua mochila.

- Precisa trazer o Jacob de volta.

- Tia...

- Sem discussões Kaylee.

- Tia... Uma passagem para Washington, para Seattle, não é barata e não estamos com verba assim para gastar.

- Eu sei. Você irá voar para Denver e de lá tomará um ônibus para Seattle. - sua tia havia enlouquecido de vez.

- Eu? Quer dizer que eu vou _sozinha_?

- Não posso abandonar a loja querida.

- E quanto as leis americanas? Sou uma menor viajando sozinha.

- Acho que ainda tenho a cópia da última autorização que cedi a sua escola para a viagem que você fez para Detroit para disputar o regional. Creio que vai servir.

- Isto é loucura! Por que todo este empenho para trazer o Jacob de volta? - Winnie colocou o último item na bolsa de viagem, a fechando com um puxão do zíper e a jogando na direção de Kaylee na cama.

- Porque é preciso. Agora troque este uniforme que creio que ainda dá tempo de pegar um voo antes da meia noite. - e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada, com certeza indo em busca da tal autorização e pesquisar com alguma companhia aérea qual seria o próximo voo para Denver.

Kaylee por seu lado voltou o olhar aturdido para a mala em suas mãos, com a cabeça rodando a duzentas rotações por minuto, sem entender praticamente nada. Winnie tinha praticamente a ordenado a ir para Forks e trazer Jacob de volta mesmo que fosse a força, como se fosse imprescindível e completamente necessário a presença dele naquela casa, ao lado delas. Confessava que não fazia nem cinco horas que ele havia partido e já sentia uma falta terrível do outro adolescente, mas também não era para tanto.

Ou será que era?

Apertou o tecido da mochila entre os dedos ao lembrar-se dos poucos trechos da conversa que captara entre Jacob e a tal de Leah. Aparentemente a dita Bella estava com problemas e precisava de ajuda e agora Jacob voltava correndo como um cão fiel para socorrer a amada que era casada com outro. Seus dentes trincaram diante da raiva que sentiu borbulhar em seu sangue. A vontade que tinha era de socar algum senso dentro da cabeça de Black para ele deixar de ser tão estúpido. Levava um pé na bunda, era trocado e descartado como um cachorro vira-lata e ainda voltava abanando o rabo para a mulher que o maltratara. Era gostar mesmo de sofrer.

Com um pulo saiu da cama e começou a trocar de roupa rapidamente. A ideia da sua tia era louca, mas ela também era tão louca quanto Winnie. Jacob dissera que não queria ser uma passagem em sua vida, queria ser permanente. Pois bem, o tornaria permanente, ele gostando ou não da ideia. E Bella que se ferrasse sozinha e parasse de levar os outros para o mesmo buraco sem fundo em que se metia.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

O lobo freou em sua corrida ao ver-se na fronteira de Forks em pleno fim da madrugada, onde as luzes da cidade ao longe sob a neblina densa da noite se faziam notar gradativamente entre a chuva fina que caía sobre a mesma.

- _Se acovardando nos últimos minutos do segundo tempo Jacob?_ - a voz de Leah soou na mente dele e o lobo virou-se para encará-la ao seu lado. O pelo úmido dela brilhava contra a luz fraca e artificial que vinha da cidade ao longe e Black podia jurar que o focinho alongado possuía um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- _Onde ouviu isto?_

_- Aquele Cullen grandão é viciado em esportes... Uma hora a coisa acaba entrando na sua mente por osmose. Um inferno!_ - o resmungo saiu como um ganido por entre os caninos de Leah e Jacob soltou uma risada que soou como um latido baixo e rouco. - _Mas e então? Vai ou racha?_

- _Me dê uns segundos._

- _Qual é Jacob... Com medo de vampiros há essa altura do campeonato? Estou perdendo o respeito por você. _- Jacob rolou os olhos.

- _Você nunca teve respeito por mim para começo de conversa, Leah. Ou por qualquer outra pessoa._

- _Isto não é verdade!_

- _Sério? Cite um nome então? Qualquer nome._

- _Harry e Sue Clearwater._

- _Respeito pelos pais é diferente, é uma coisa incutida naturalmente em nós. No caso de Harry e Sue era mais medo mesmo... _- outra risada que saiu como um latido rouco. - _E eu não estou com medo. Acontece que..._

- _Não está pronto para ver no que a sua adorada Bella se tornou? Se te consola, ela não é mais tão estabanada e até que ficou com uma carinha melhor. Deixou de ser tão simplória._

- _Talvez..._

- _Ou está se borrando com o fato de que agora que ela é uma vampira, vai estar tão puta por tê-la abandonado que pode te bater e desta vez é capaz de quebrar o seu queixo? _- Leah provocou e Jacob a encarou de rabo de olho.

- _Não creio que seja para tanto. Só porque ela virou uma membra cativa do clube dos sangue-suga não quer dizer que possa me derrubar tão fácil. Eu já era uma criatura sobrenatural antes mesmo dela sair brilhando à luz do sol por aí. _- resmungou em um tom extremamente amargo e as risadas de Leah ecoaram em sua mente diante do humor ácido de Jacob do qual ela sentiu falta nos últimos meses.

- _Então vamos embora poderoso alfa..._

- _Não sou alfa Leah. Não oficialmente._

- _Detalhes, detalhes_. - Leah rolou os olhos. - _Mas e então? Vamos? Os segundos já se tornaram minutos meu caro, seu tempo acabou. Hora de encarar a realidade._

- _Ugh! _- foi toda a responta sábia de Jacob no mesmo momento em que Leah disparou montanha abaixo, entrando em uma pequena trilha pela floresta e sendo logo seguida pelo outro lobo. Ambos correram em silêncio por entre as árvores, com as suas patas grandes e pesadas chocando contra a terra e galhos caídos sendo o único som ecoando pela mata e quando ao longe as luzes provindas de uma pequena casa fizeram-se conhecida, a dupla parou em um deslize sobre o solo úmido.

- _É isso aí poderoso alfa, hora do show. _- sem aviso Leah retornou a forma humana, prontamente desamarrando as roupas de seu tornozelo e as vestindo. Jacob sacudiu sua grande cabeça peluda e desviou o olhar, dando alguma privacidade a companheira. Havia se desacostumado as formas da mulher depois de seis meses. - Está esperando o quê? Convite por escrito?

Jacob soltou um bufo entre os caninos e tão rápido quanto Leah retornou a sua forma humana, desamarrando as suas roupas apressado do tornozelo e as vestindo antes que a mulher pudesse ter a chance de dar uma segunda olhada em sua pessoa.

- Você está sendo ridículo, já te vi nu antes. - ela riu e o adolescente pôde jurar que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Momento embaraçoso. Se Kaylee estivesse ali agora para vê-lo iria perturbá-lo pelo resto da vida, dizendo que Jacob Black não era tão impenetrável quanto aparentava ser.

Sua expressão que já estava contrariada fechou-se mais ainda somente por pensar nisto.

- O que foi? Dando para trás agora? Ou o cheiro ruim dos Cullen já chegou ao seu nariz? Estou surpresa, pensei que tinha perdido o tato depois de tanto tempo convivendo com simples mortais.

- Leah... Seria extremamente doloroso para você calar a boca?

- Não sei. Seria doloroso para você criar culhões e ir logo na direção daquela maldita casa? - rebateu e Jacob abriu a boca para soltar um bom palavrão, mandando a mulher bem para aquele lugar, mas resolveu se segurar. Mal tinha posto os pés em Forks e já estava perdendo a cabeça, coisa que não havia acontecido em todos os meses que ficou em Chicago. O que acontecia com aquela maldita cidade que sempre o fazia perder a paciência em questão de segundos? Deveria ser algo na água. Com certeza era algo na água.

Aos poucos os dois foram saindo da parte mais densa floresta e aproximaram-se da choupana que estava completamente acesa como uma árvore de Natal. Jacob inspirou profundamente e se arrependeu em seguida do gesto quando o cheiro de vampiros entrou queimando pelas suas narinas e chegou aos seus pulmões, o fazendo lacrimejar de leve. Leah soltou uma risadinha ao seu lado.

- Frouxo. Anda perdendo o tato Black.

- Vai perseguir o próprio rabo Clearwater. - foi a resposta seca dele enquanto Leah apertava o passo e ia em direção à casa, mal chegando a porta de entrada e a mesma sendo aberta largamente pela última pessoa que Jacob queria ver logo no primeiro minuto de seu retorno a Forks: Edward Cullen.

- Black. - a voz de Edward tinha um tom indiferente e distante, regado a pouco caso e nada amigável, como sempre.

- Cullen. - Jacob respondeu em seu usual tom arrogante, com um rosnado saindo pelo canto da boca e os olhos estreitando automaticamente ao mirarem o vampiro sendo emoldurado pela porta da casa, cuja luz vinda de dentro da mesma cortava a sua silhueta lhe dando um aspecto surreal. Ambos ficaram se encarando por segundos, minutos, tensos, em silêncio, se avaliando como os dois predadores que eram prontos para disputarem espaço quando uma voz tilintada veio de dentro da construção.

- Onde ele está? - e Edward foi deslocado de sua posição por uma mão pálida como o mais branco mármore enquanto outra figura surgia na entrada da residência do jovem casal Cullen.

Jacob gostaria de dizer que conhecia aquela criatura que se apresentava diante dos seus olhos, mas confessava que ela era uma completa estranha. Trajando roupas de grife e com os cabelos escuros emoldurando uma face imaculadamente perfeita, Black não conseguia ver nos traços milimetricamente bem feitos o que um dia foi a mulher que ele amou e a sua melhor amiga: Bella Swan. Nem ao menos os olhos achocolatados que ele tanto apreciava estavam mais lá. Agora eles eram de um vermelho bem claro, ganhando tons de bronze e se destacando horrores em contraste com toda a palidez da pele.

- Jacob Black! - o grito e a voz estrangeira chamando o seu nome também era irreconhecível. Não havia o tom nervoso e inseguro, nem ao menos o tremular que ele acostumara-se quando Bella tendia hesitar para realinhar os seus pensamentos antes de dizer alguma coisa ou o atropelo de palavras que o fazia ficar confuso diante do que ela estava falando. Era tudo claro, melodioso, até mesmo durante a histeria da mulher. - Como você pôde fazer isto comigo? - como um raio ela havia saído da soleira da porta e cruzado o gramado da frente e em poucos segundos estava cara a cara com Jacob e a sua mão cortou o ar como um borrão e seus dedos gélidos chocaram-se contra a bochecha quente do transmorfo.

O rosto do adolescente virou diante do impacto do tapa e ele sentiu sangue brotar no canto da boca e dor surgir nos músculos de sua face e ao contrário do que acontecera há mais de um ano, Bella não recuara gemendo de dor diante da estupidez de tê-lo batido. Ao invés disto ainda o mirava com os seus olhos de cor estranha e com o rosto anormalmente belo contorcido em fúria. O sangue de Jacob ferveu.

- Faça isto de novo e eu arranco a sua cabeça. - veio a resposta atravessada seguida de um olhar escurecido de raiva.

- Você não ousaria! - Bella o desafiou, o mirando com a mesma intensidade.

- Não é mais feita de porcelana Bells, pelo contrário, é de mármore. Não terei compaixão por sua carinha bonitinha. - a ameaça veio seguida de um rosnado que foi ecoado por Edward que em milésimos de segundos encontrava-se ao lado da esposa exibindo um canino de maneira ameaçadora para o rapaz. - Você também vai na onda sangue-suga. 'Tô querendo desmembrar você faz tempos.

- Que lindo! - o tom sarcástico de Leah chegou aos ouvidos deles. - Não podia ter se aguentado um pouquinho garota? Teve que bater logo de cara? Agora o lobinho ficou irritado. Depois do trabalho que eu tive? E se ele resolver enfiar o rabo entre as pernas de novo e se mandar, como nós ficamos?

- Seria bem a cara dele. - Edward soltou em um tom de deboche e Jacob deu um passo a frente com toda a sua postura na ofensiva, pronto para atacar o vampiro, no entanto uma mão gelada espalmada em seu peito o fez parar de pronto e o seu olhar descer para o membro e a dona do mesmo, encontrando o olhar repreendedor de Bella.

- Dois minutos Jacob! Você está de volta por dois minutos e já estão brigando. É praticamente um círculo vicioso. Será que não poderiam simplesmente se comportar? - as íris avermelhadas da mulher foram do lobisomem para o marido, implorando em silêncio que eles se controlassem e não fizessem uma cena àquela hora da noite na frente da casa. Jacob recuou um passo, o instinto e a mente retornando a antigos hábitos que remetiam a sempre atender aos pedidos de Bella, mas também para fugir da frieza que a mão dela emanava através do tecido fino de sua camisa. Aquilo era apenas mais uma constatação do que ela era agora.

- Jacob? - uma voz mais amigável e bem-vinda veio da casa e segundos depois Jacob viu-se com os braços ocupados por um Seth animado que o apertava contra o seu corpo em um abraço forte.

- Ei Seth... - disse sem jeito, o soltando pouco tempo depois e mirando o garoto que parecia ter crescido mais nestes meses em que esteve longe de La Push.

- Você veio Jacob. Eu falei para Leah que você viria, falei que você nos ajudaria apesar de tudo, que não era mesquinho e não guardaria rancor. Mas ela não acreditou em mim. Mas eu acreditei, eu acreditei que não ia nos deixar na mão, porque você tinha prometido uma vez que sempre que eu precisasse estaria aqui para mim. E aqui está você. - o sorriso de Seth era largo e Jacob sentiu um aperto no coração de culpa. Talvez se tivesse ficado em vez de fugido com o rabo entre as pernas o garoto não estaria afundado naquela confusão até o pescoço. Agora cá estava ele imprimido na cria de Edward e Bella, pronto para entrar em uma guerra com outros vampiros e sem nenhum apoio da alcateia de La Push.

- Seth... - Edward cortou o falatório do jovem lobo. - Se você está aqui fora, quem está lá dentro com a Nessie? - os olhos castanhos do adolescente ficaram largos em um pulo ele girou sobre o gramado coberto por uma fina camada de gelo e disparou de volta para a casa, desaparecendo pela porta.

- Nessie? - Jacob mirou Leah.

- O monstrinho. - foi a resposta dela seguida de um rosnado baixo de Bella com direito a exposição de um canino saliente.

- Linguajar Leah. - repreendeu Bella.

- Não vou ser hipócrita Bella. Antes de nascer ninguém morria de amores por aquela garota, exceto a loira psicótica e você, e eu ainda não morro de amores então não vou ficar dando falsos sorrisos por aí e fingindo que vou com a cara da pirralha. - o rosnado de Bella tornou-se mais profundo e ameaçador.

- Bella... - Edward soltou em um longo suspiro. - Isto também está se tornando um círculo vicioso: as suas discussões com a Leah. - o rosnado cessou rapidamente. - Melhor entrarmos, não é mesmo? - ofereceu, dando meia volta e seguindo o caminho da casa. Bella em um piscar de olhos estava ao lado do marido e Leah hesitou e muito antes de acompanhar os dois vampiros. Jacob os observou entrar na casa e depois de minutos de indecisão os seguiu, inspirando profundamente e desejando, ao menos desta vez, ter a capacidade de poder prender a respiração por um longo período de tempo, porque o lugar fedia. Ah se fedia.

**oOo**

Denver estava tão fria quanto Chicago, foi a primeira coisa que Kaylee atestou assim que saiu do aeroporto e pegou um ônibus para a rodoviária da cidade, comprando uma passagem para Seattle assim que chegou lá e acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras de plástico duro de uma das plataformas e pondo-se a esperar pela sua hora de embarque.

Ainda tentava entender o porquê da loucura de sua tia Winnie em arrumar todas as suas coisas em sua mochila de viagem e mandá-la atrás de Jacob. Certo que gostava do garoto, ele era uma boa companhia, divertido e bem humorado, com o tempo acabou tornando-se um adicional em sua pequena família, mas a súbita partida dele não era motivo para o histerismo de Winifred. Ela havia simplesmente surtado ao saber que ele havia ido embora.

E então, depois de encontrar a autorização da viagem que assinara tempos atrás para a sua ida com o time da escola para Detroit, depois de conseguir uma passagem para o voo de 1:45 hrs da manhã para Denver, a mulher a levou para o aeroporto, entregou para a sobrinha uma boa quantia de dinheiro e um cartão de crédito, a abraçou com força e desejou boa sorte com a ordem de "não voltar para casa sem o Jacob".

Não que Kaylee tivesse alguma coisa contra dita ordem, na verdade iria lutar com unhas e dentes para cumpri-la e se fosse preciso traria Jacob de volta pelos cabelos, embora a cena só de imaginar seria hilária. Ela, alguém que não chegava nem ao peito do nativo, tentando forçar um homem que com certeza era capaz de levantar um carro com um braço só retornar para Chicago o puxando pelos cabelos curtos e negros. Bem, não morreria por tentar.

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não deixaria Bella vencer mais uma vez. Não a conhecia, mas já não gostava dela só pelas histórias que ouviu de Jacob. Como ela pôde trocar alguém maravilhoso como ele por outro era impossível de imaginar e quando o rapaz estava finalmente ajustando a sua nova vida ela resolvia retornar e desestruturar tudo de novo.

A chamada pelo alto-falante da rodoviária anunciando o embarque para Seattle interrompeu todos os devaneios de Kaylee que ergueu-se do banco, trazendo a mochila consigo e indo em direção ao ônibus indicado, mostrando ao fiscal a passagem, sua identidade e autorização de viagem, embarcando e acomodando-se em seu assento após guardar a mochila no porta-volume. Seriam umas boas horas de viagem e desta vez as aproveitaria para dormir e deixar para refletir mais tarde, bem mais tarde, antes que tantos pensamentos começassem a lhe dar dor de cabeça.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ao entrar na casa o olhar de Jacob foi atraído diretamente para a criança com quem Seth parecia se divertir horrores no chão da sala. Ela aparentava ser uma criança entre dois e três anos de idade, de cabelos longos, cacheados e de uma cor bronze, como os de Edward. O rosto era extremamente belo, de bochechas macias e redondas, sorriso largo de dentes brancos e olhos brilhantes e chocolates como eram os de Bella antes da mesma se transformar em uma dos Cullen permanentemente. E diante de toda aquela beleza anormal para uma criança Jacob só pôde chegar a conclusão de que aquela era a tal de Nessie.

Com passos graciosos e fluídos Bella cruzou a sala e foi até a menina, sorrindo para ela quando a mesma prontamente ergueu os braços na direção da mulher em um pedido silencioso e foi atendida por ela ao ser erguida no colo. As mãos pequenas e de dedos arredondados tocaram o rosto frio de Isabella e ambas ficaram presas em seus olhares, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa muda, até que Nessie afastou a mão do rosto da mãe.

- Ela não deveria ser prematura? - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Jacob. Pelas suas contas, Bella e Edward estavam casados faziam uns seis meses. Se Bella ficou grávida durante a lua-de-mel a criança nasceu prematura e deveria, no mínimo, estar em uma incubadora e não ter a aparência de um bebê desenvolvido e extremamente saudável como aquele.

- Você perdeu a parte que eu disse sobre tudo isto ser uma história complicada? - Leah apareceu no campo de visão de Jacob. - Resumo da ópera: a monstrinho é metade humana metade vampira, cresceu mais rápido que um feto normal, cresce mais rápido que uma criatura normal, quando ela nasceu deu uma confusão federal... Porque eu meio que...

- Surtou e tentou matar a minha filha? - Bella sibilou ao aproximar-se de Leah.

- Nunca fui com a sua cara songa monga, mas não pude deixar de sentir pelo Jacob quando você bateu as botas, então eu meio que perdi o controle. Foi mau. Já pedi desculpas. - Black piscou, sem entender nada, e mirou Edward a procura de respostas, mesmo que fazer tal coisa lhe doesse bastante no seu ego.

- Aparentemente Leah tomou as suas dores já que ela colocava toda a culpa de sua partida sobre Bella. Quando ela ficou grávida e decidiu ter a Reneesme, Leah ficou menos feliz ainda porque teve toda a confusão com Sam que achou melhor eliminar ambas e Seth se opôs e então quando Nessie nasceu praticamente matando Bella, Leah perdeu o controle e resolveu dar cabo da Reneesme.

- E foi nesta hora que a merda foi jogada no ventilador. - Leah rolou os olhos, completamente irritada. - Quando eu estava prestes e dar o bote no monstrinho Seth se meteu no caminho e então a coisa aconteceu.

- Seth imprimiu na Reneesme. - Jacob completou a sentença. Esta parte da história ele tinha computado e era por causa disto que tinha voltado. Por causa do que Seth iria sentir se perdesse Nessie e nada mais, mesmo que ver Bella vampira e feliz com o seu sonho realizado, ter a imortalidade ao lado de Edward, lhe doesse muito.

- E agora uma maluca viu a monstrinha... - um rosnado feroz interrompeu o relato de Leah.

- Eu juro Leah Clearwater que se você chamar a minha filha desta maneira de novo eu não respondo por mim. - Bella ameaçou e a outra mulher apenas rolou os olhos.

- Como quiser. Alguém viu _Nessie_ com Seth e Bella em uma caçada e disse aos Volturi sobre a garota e agora eles estão vindo para cá destruí-la junto com os Cullen. - concluiu Leah e Bella estreitou os olhos para ela, sabendo que Nessie era tão ruim quanto os outros apelidos que a mulher colocava sobre a sua filha, mas se manteve calada.

- Estou tão feliz que está aqui Jacob! - Bella deu um passo a frente e Jacob recuou outro.

- Não erga as suas esperanças Bella. - disse, a mirando com os olhos escurecidos. - Estou aqui por Seth, porque sei pelas histórias o que pode acontecer a um irmão quando o mesmo perde a sua impressão e não irei permitir isto. Quando tudo terminar, será adeus.

- O quê? - os olhos avermelhados dela ficaram largos.

- Nossas vidas não se cruzam mais Bella. Eu te avisei que se entrasse para o clube dos sangue-suga não teríamos mais nenhuma conexão e que eu seria obrigado a matá-la. No entanto não sou tão sangue frio assim e creio que os seus adorados Cullen devem ter ensinado as regras do jogo para você e explicado todo o tratado com o Quileutes. Vim a pedido da Leah, ajudo por causa do Seth e quando a confusão toda for resolvida volto para o meu canto.

- Mas... E a tribo? E a alcateia? Jacob... - Bella tentou argumentar, mas foi bruscamente interrompida pelo rapaz.

- A alcateia viveu muito bem sem mim nos últimos meses, continuará a viver pelos próximos anos.

- Se o seu problema é falta de coragem para encarar a realidade, não precisa fugir para isto Black. Sabe que não iremos ficar aqui por muito tempo. - Edward entrou na conversa. - A nova situação de Bella e o nascimento de Nessie não nos possibilita uma estadia prolongada em Forks.

- Ele não está abandonando Forks pela Bella. - Leah sorriu de canto. - Ele está voltando pela pirralha. - uma gargalhada zombeteira passou pelos lábios dela. - Você gostou mesmo da função de babá, heim Black?

- E eu me pergunto se você vai gostar de sentir o gosto da grama quando eu afundar a sua cara na terra. - rosnou Jacob em resposta.

- Ui... Ele morde. - Leah zombou.

- Pirralha? - Bella indagou confusa e Edward estreitou os olhos na direção de Jacob, o que ele não gostou nem um pouco. Tentou rapidamente esvaziar a sua mente mas percebeu ser tarde ao ver o modo como os orbes dourados do vampiro foram se alargando pouco a pouco.

- Impossível. - sussurrou Edward.

- Cullen... - Jacob sibilou em um tom de alerta.

- Se os Volturi ficarem sabendo disto.

- Se você abrir a boca sangue-suga mauricinho eu arranco pedaço por pedaço dos seus membros e os queimo em uma fogueira santa! - veio a ameaça em uma voz rouca e profunda, o que fez uma Leah surpresa diante da ferocidade no tom de Jacob recuar um passo, Seth pegar Nessie no colo por precaução e Bella postar-se ao lado do marido.

- Isto é um marco na história Black. Nunca aconteceu antes. Nunca ouvi falar...

- E continuaria sem saber se não tivesse invadido a minha mente como o morto vivo alcoviteiro que é!

- O que foi Edward? O que você viu? - Edward virou-se para Bella, ainda com os olhos largos, diante da pergunta.

- Calado Cullen! - o corpo de Jacob tremia por completo e ele, pela primeira vez em meses, sentiu o calor familiar percorrer todos os seus membros e o sangue pareceu ferver em suas veias como se estivesse prestes a entrar em ebulição.

- Jacob conheceu uma menina em Chicago que foi mordida por um vampiro e sobreviveu ao ataque.

- O vampiro não a transformou? - Bella desviou o olhar intrigado do rosto de Edward para Jacob que ofegava e cujos olhos estavam ficando mais negros a cada segundo que passava.

- Ele a envenenou, mas o veneno não fez efeito. Aparentemente a garota expurgou o veneno do corpo, como se o próprio sistema imunológico dela tivesse o rejeitado, como uma defesa natural para uma doença qualquer. - o queixo de Bella caiu diante do relato.

- Se os Volturi ficarem sabendo... - repetiu o mesmo que Edward e foi o que bastou para Jacob, pois em um segundo ele estava parado no centro da sala arfando e no outro estourava as próprias roupas enquanto se transformava no enorme lobo marrom que era, avançando sobre Edward e o arremessando contra uma parede.

A cena que se seguiu foi uma confusão de braços e pelos. Bella soltou um grito estrangulado e Seth em segundos passou Nessie para o colo dela, transformando-se e colocando-se no meio da luta e tentando tirar Jacob de cima de Edward. O problema era que Black ainda era um lobo maior do que ele e parecia muito furioso e disposto a arrancar a cabeça do vampiro a qualquer custo enquanto dito vampiro apenas evitada sair da linha de ataque.

- Jacob! Pare com isto! - Bella gritou em tom de ordem o que fez Leah soltar uma risada de deboche.

- Claro, grite com o lobo como se ele fosse o seu cãozinho mal educado. Isto vai ajudar e muito o temperamento dele e melhorar o humor _adorável_ de Jacob. - Bella a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Agora não é hora Leah! - a cortou, desejando imensamente que Jasper estivesse ali para acalmar as coisas, ou até mesmo Emmett para ajudar a separar os dois. - Não vai fazer nada?

- Eu? - Clearwater apontou para si mesma. - Esses dois estão querendo se pegar na porrada faz tempos. Deixe eles se entenderem. Homens, vampiros, lobisomens, são tudo a mesma coisa, mortos ou vivos são movidos a testosterona e só conseguem resolver as coisas com o punho.

- Só que isto daqui não é uma briga de ego. Jacob perdeu a cabeça sem motivo algum.

- Eu não diria sem motivo. Seu marido congelado tem a mania irritante de invadir a mente alheia sem pedir licença, o que sinceramente era pedir para apanhar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria fazer isto. Não me surpreendo que tenha sido o Jacob.

Algo se quebrando chamou a atenção das duas e Bella rezou para que não fossem os ossos de Jacob ou alguma parte de Edward. Infelizmente fora algo pior: foi uma das peças de decoração que Esme pôs em sua casa. Entretanto a distração foi o suficiente para Seth se meter no meio e finalmente conseguir separar os dois, jogando cada um para um canto e ficando entre eles como um juiz de ringue de boxe, observando de rabo de olho cada combatente e avaliando todos os movimentos deles.

- Parem vocês dois... Vocês três! - Bella ordenou com uma Nessie segura em seus braços e cujos olhos chocolate estavam largos mirando os dois lobos enormes e o pai que se encaravam de maneira nada amigável.

- Não disse que vou dar com a língua nos dentes e contar aos Volturi sobre a menina. - Edward soltou e recebeu como resposta um rosnado profundo e amedrontador vindo de Jacob. - Mas não compreendo como você pode simplesmente ignorar algo peculiar como um acontecimento desses, ainda mais que não foi um caso isolado. - o focinho de Black contorceu-se de maneira que deixou a mostra uma fileira de dentes afiados e bastante perigosos, do tipo que causariam grandes estragos se chegassem muito perto de Edward.

- Acontecimento? Caso isolado? Sangue-suga você está me deixando curiosa. - Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas e Jacob moveu-se, trocando o peso das patas dianteiras. Seth também se moveu, ficando mais alerta e preparando-se para qualquer investida do companheiro, pronto para interceptar o ataque dele.

- Jacob a socorreu depois do ataque do vampiro, até mesmo doou sangue para ela pois ela perdeu muito do próprio sangue e depois disto algumas peculiaridades aconteceram. Como por exemplo ela começar a apresentar uma força anormal e parece que uma cura acelerada também.

- Eu disse que aquilo não era normal! - Leah apontou para o lobo a um canto da sala. - Aquele encontrão deixou o meu ombro dolorido e você falou para eu ignorar. Como ignorar uma pirralha que tem tal capacidade? Impossível! Agora você vai ter que se explicar Jacob Black! - deu um passo na direção dele mas parou quando o lobo rosnou, soltou um alto latido e girou sobre as patas, aproveitando que a porta de entrada estava aberta e sumindo pela mesma, desaparecendo pela floresta.

- Ele fugiu de novo, não fugiu? - Bella suspirou desolada.

- Não... Ele só está irritado e não quer dar explicações. Foi esfriar a cabeça. - Edward esclareceu.

- Hum... - Leah ponderou. - Aquele rosnado e latido não foram muito convidativos. O que ele disse? - mirou Edward que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer realmente saber?

- Hunf... Conhecendo o Jacob, melhor não.

**oOo**

Forks era exatamente como Jacob havia descrito em suas histórias. Cidade pequena, cercada por verde, com montanhas cobertas de neve e nuvens nos céus sempre escuras e carregadas prometendo uma chuva constante. Kaylee desceu do ônibus, apertando mais o casaco em volta do corpo e puxando a alça da mochila para cima de seu ombro e rodando os olhos a sua volta. Agora que tinha chegado ao seu destino, por onde começaria?

O lógico seria ir a reserva Quileute de La Push, mas não fazia nem ideia em que direção a mesma ficava.

Saindo da pequena rodoviária da cidade, Kaylee seguiu caminho até chegar a uma larga rua, que deveria ser a avenida principal de Forks, e seus olhos percorreram a sua volta a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. Uma garoa fina de meio-dia começou a cair sobre o local, a obrigando a vestir o capuz do casaco ao mesmo tempo em que as suas íris amendoadas localizaram uma viatura estacionada em frente a uma lanchonete. Talvez perguntar a um policial fosse um bom começo.

A passos decididos foi em direção ao estabelecimento, passando pela patrulha e a vendo vazia. Voltou a sua atenção para a lanchonete e para as pessoas dentro da mesma e através da janela conseguiu identificar um homem que vestia-se todo de negro e no uniforme estava preso as insígnias douradas da polícia. Animada, praticamente correu até a entrada do pequeno restaurante e abriu a porta do mesmo largamente, sendo recebida por um ar morno que vinha de dentro do mesmo.

- Com licença? - falou ao aproximar-se do homem que estava prestes a levar um pedaço de bife a boca. Ele parou a meio caminho, erguendo os olhos chocolates para mirá-la. - Poderia me dizer para que lado fica La Push? - as íris do policial percorreram a fisionomia da jovem de cima a baixo e lentamente ele abaixou o seu garfo, devolvendo o bife de volta ao prato.

- É muito cedo para a temporada de trilhas e não há visitas escolares a La Push nesta época do ano. - comentou com uma sobrancelha grossa erguida e em seguida virou o rosto, mirando além dela como se procurasse alguma coisa. - Onde estão os seus pais? - Kaylee deu de ombros e o policial fez uma expressão desconfiada.

- Não sou fugitiva de casa ou coisa parecida. - ela rolou os olhos. - O senhor me perguntou onde estão os meus pais e eu não sei. Desapareceram quando eu era pequena. A minha _tia_ no entanto está em Chicago e eu vim aqui procurando um amigo com a benção dela.

- Sua tia... Em Chicago?

- Tenho a autorização de viagem para comprovar se o senhor quiser ver. - respondeu petulante e o homem deu um meio sorriso, fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Creio que não será preciso. Por quem você procura em La Push? - a tensão que Kaylee nem percebera que tinha apossado de seu corpo com o início do interrogatório do policial se esvaiu e ela deu um sorriso.

- Jacob Black. Não sei se o senhor conhece. Ele é alto, bem alto, grandão. Tem uns dezessete anos mas aparenta ser bem mais velho, cabelos curtos e... - a risada rouca do oficial a cortou.

- Eu o conheço desde que ele era bebê. Sei quem você procura mas... - estreitou os olhos para ela. - Jacob não está em La Push faz meses e acho que você perdeu a viagem.

- Não! - desta vez Kaylee sorriu. - Ele voltou. Quero dizer... - o policial fez uma expressão confusa. - Olha, eu sei que ele está em La Push. Falei com a família dele e fui informada que ele retornou ontem. - ao menos pelas suas contas deveria ter retornado. Jacob e aquela outra garota Leah devem ter embarcado em um voo direto de Chicago para Seattle e retornado a cidade em horas, diferente dela que teve que fazer várias paradas que a fez levar um dia e meio para chegar a Forks.

- Bem... Então esta é uma novidade da qual ainda não estou sabendo. - o policial pegou o guardanapo ao lado do prato, o usando para limpar o canto da boca e depois ergueu-se da cadeira. - Venha, eu te dou uma carona a La Push.

- Não! Não precisa se incomodar. Quero dizer... Basta me apontar o caminho, pode terminar o seu almoço.

- Claro... Só que o caminho são alguns quilômetros de estrada sob a chuva. É o que vai querer? - Kaylee olhou janela afora para a garoa que agora tornara-se uma chuva constante.

- Acho que uma carona realmente não seria má ideia. - sorriu sem jeito e o policial assentiu com a cabeça, recolhendo a jaqueta que deixou sobre o banco e seguindo caminho até a porta, dando uma aceno de despedida para as atendentes da loja e trocando algumas palavras com alguns outros clientes antes de sair. Kaylee o seguiu de perto, correndo na direção da viatura assim que pôs os pés fora da lanchonete e praticamente se arremessando dentro do carro e batendo a porta do mesmo, deixando a chuva e o vento frio do lado de fora.

- Posso ser um pouco curioso... - o homem começou depois de ter ligado o carro e o colocado na estrada a caminho de La Push. - e perguntar como conheceu o Jacob? Pois posso afirmar com certeza que você não é de Forks. - a menina apenas o mirou de rabo de olho e deu um meio sorriso.

- Como a minha tia costuma dizer: "foi um encontro do destino". - riu ao lembrar-se das sandices de Winnie.

- Como?

- Jacob esteve lá. Quando eu mais precisei ele esteve lá e salvou a minha vida. - falou em um tom afetuoso.

- E você veio aqui atrás dele para...? - as expressões de Kaylee anuviaram-se.

- Para impedir que ele arruíne a vida dele.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

A viatura entrou em La Push silenciosamente e nenhuma cabeça se virou para mirar o carro passando, o que fez Kaylee pensar que aquelas pessoas deveriam estar mais do que acostumadas com a presença constante da patrulha no local. Aos poucos ela foi se aproximando de uma casa de madeira vermelha e com alguns solavancos por causa do terreno irregular e molhado pela chuva que havia estiado o carro percorreu mais uns metros em um ritmo lento até finalmente frear em frente a entrada da casa.

- Essa é a casa dos Black. - xerife Charlie Swan, nome que Kaylee havia descoberto durante a curta viagem de quinze minutos entre a lanchonete e a reserva, a informou.

- Aconchegante. - comentou. A casa não era tão grande quanto a sua em Chicago, possuindo apenas um pavimento, mas apenas a vendo de longe dava para perceber que ela possuía um certo conforto em um ar de boas vindas nela, algo bem familiar. Charlie abriu a porta do carro, sendo cumprimentado pelo vento frio que o fez fechar mais a jaqueta do uniforme contra o seu corpo e Kaylee o imitou, o seguindo logo depois para a pequena varanda que ficava na entrada da casa.

Com gestos firmes Charlie bateu na porta de madeira e esperou apenas por alguns minutos antes desta se abrir e revelar o rosto sério e preocupado de Sue Clearwater. Quando ela viu quem era o visitante, rapidamente a sua expressão se desfez, sendo substituída por um suave sorriso de disfarce.

- Charlie! Entre, vamos. - a mulher deu um passo para o lado, cedendo passagem para o policial. - E quem é esta? - perguntou ao ver a garota que foi exibida as suas vistas assim que o corpo maior de Charlie saiu do caminho.

- Esta menina é uma amiga de Jacob e veio aqui procurá-lo. - Sue franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a explicação do homem, mas nada comentou, apenas colocando o sorriso de volta no rosto e fazendo um gesto com a mão a convidando para entrar.

Kaylee engoliu em seco, pedindo um "licença" baixo, entrando na casa e rodando os olhos a sua volta. Além da mulher que atendera a porta, na sala na qual estava também havia um homem em cadeira de rodas com quem Charlie falava animado, alguém que só de olhar fez a jovem lembrar-se de Jacob por causa dos vários traços no rosto que os dois possuíam de semelhantes. Porém, também havia um outro homem que lembrava Jacob mais no fato de que ele era enorme como o seu amigo, com músculos grandes, pele morena e cabelos negros e curtos e que a mirava com os olhos estreitos e expressão fechada.

- Sam, pare com a cara feia, está assustando a menina. - Sue repreendeu o sujeito grandão.

- Amiga do Jacob? - o homem na cadeira de rodas soltou, chamando a atenção de Kaylee para ele.

- Ela disse que o seu nome é Kaylee... - começou Charlie, mas foi interrompido por Billy.

- Whitaker.

- O senhor me conhece? - perguntou a jovem.

- Jacob me falou muito sobre você. Muito mesmo. - Kaylee sorriu.

- Jacob também me falou muito sobre o senhor, senhor Black.

- Devo agradecer minha jovem por ter cuidado do meu filho durante todo este tempo. - Billy rolou a cadeira até a garota e estendeu uma mão para ela, que Kaylee recebeu em um aperto firme. - Mas o que a traz a La Push? Não está muito longe de casa? - as sobrancelhas escuras da menina ficaram franzidas.

- Eu... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior. - vim conversar com o Jacob. Ele partiu abruptamente e não tivemos uma conversa muito amigável antes dele ir embora. Então... - mentiu, dando de ombros levemente. Não poderia simplesmente dizer para o homem que estava ali para levar o filho dele embora, era cruel. Aliás, agora que pensava nisto, por que tinha concordado com a loucura da sua tia? Certo que tinha cruzado praticamente o país inteiro motivada pela raiva diante da burrice do amigo de ir correndo ajudar uma garota que o desprezou e tentar enfiar algum senso na cabeça dele, mas havia agravantes.

Em Forks não havia apenas a ex de Jacob, também tinha a família dele, pessoas por quem valia a pena ele retornar. Kaylee, no entanto, não era de grande importância comparada ao pai, irmãs e amigos de infância do rapaz. Ela era apenas uma garota a quem ele se apegou em um momento de necessidade e o ajudou a esquecer dos problemas por um tempo, nada mais.

- Jacob não está aqui. - foi Sam que respondeu a pergunta não dita.

- Não está aqui? Mas uma tal de Leah – Kaylee viu como os ombros largos do homem retesaram a menção do nome, mas ignorou o fato. - apareceu em Chicago e o levou embora com ela. Pensei que ele tinha...

- Não minha jovem. - Billy a interrompeu. - Jacob não está _em casa_ no momento.

- Ah! E onde ele está? Sabe... A minha viagem é curta. Ainda estou em período escolar e consegui alguns dias de dispensa...

- Ele foi resolver alguns problemas, não deve demorar. - Billy respondeu, ignorando a risada de escárnio que Sam soltou a um canto da sala. - Se você não se importar em esperar.

- Só se ela esperar lá fora. - veio o comentário de Sam.

- Sam! - Sue soltou em tom de repreensão.

- Sem querer ofender chefe Swan, garota, mas estávamos tendo uma reunião importante aqui. Algo relacionado a tribo. Algo particular. - Charlie assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo a situação melhor do que ninguém. Conhecia os Quileutes há anos e todas as suas histórias, tradições e leis e as respeitava imensamente.

- Bem, a minha visita não é social, isto deixo para outra hora, só passei para entregar a menina. - comentou Charlie com um aceno polido de cabeça. - Sue, Billy, nos falamos mais tarde. - e despediu-se dos dois, indo a caminho da porta e ao passar por Sam deu leves tapinhas no ombro dele. Sue o acompanhou, abrindo a porta para o homem e trocando algumas palavras com ele antes de fechá-la novamente. Minutos depois o som do motor da viatura ecoou vindo do lado de fora e a mesma pôde ser vista pela janela se afastando aos poucos da reserva.

- Eu espero na varanda, não me importo. - Kaylee comentou, deslizando a mochila pelo ombro e a colocando perto do pé do sofá.

- Não precisa querida. - Sue tentou ser simpática.

- Não. Está tudo bem. Assim quando Jacob chegar eu já o intercepto e resolvo o que tenho que resolver. - ela deu um sorriso largo para a mulher mais velha, somente para tranquilizá-la. - Se me derem licença. - e deu meia volta, saindo da casa e indo se sentar nos degraus de entrada da varanda, apoiando o rosto nos punhos e soltando um longo suspiro.

Talvez tenham se passado apenas dois minutos ou duas horas, mas o que Kaylee sabia é que depois de um tempo a chuva que tinha cessado voltara como uma fina garoa e que ela estava ficando a cada minuto a mais entediada com a paisagem fixa que eram as árvores ao longe na orla da floresta. Cansada de ficar sentada, levantou-se dos degraus da escada e saiu da varanda, sentindo a sola de borracha de sua bota afundar com vontade na terra enlameada.

Pouco a pouco ela foi tomando o caminho para a floresta, vendo que agora a reserva parecia bem vazia, já que a chuva tinha espantado qualquer pessoa que se aventurara ao ar livre poucos minutos antes. Logo a borda da floresta ficou mais próxima e então as árvores e quando deu por si Kaylee já se viu entre grossos troncos e raízes e sob largas copas que serviam como um guarda-chuva natural para a garoa que caía. Deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, percebendo que ainda podia ver as casas de madeira da reserva e depois mirou floresta adentro, notando que a mesma tinha uma trilha.

- Bem... Se eu me manter na trilha... - deu de ombros, olhando o ambiente a sua volta. Tinha uma boa memória fotográfica e mesmo que para alguns as árvores parecessem ser a mesma coisa, para ela havia diferenças, pequenas, mas havia. Conseguiu identificar algumas espécies de suas aulas de Biologia e as catalogou como ponto de referência para o caminho de volta.

Continuou andando, deixando os pensamentos vagarem enquanto ouvia o som das gotas de chuva batendo contra as folhas de maneira ritmada e permitia o cheiro da floresta, de terra molhada, invadir o seu olfato. Um pássaro grasnou ao longe, o vento soprou balançando os galhos das árvores, gerando uma sinfonia perfeita da natureza e Kaylee parou, fechando os olhos e erguendo a cabeça, apreciando o momento. Apesar de ser uma garota que vivia em cidade grande, sempre preferiu a tranquilidade e a calmaria que a natureza podia oferecer, o que fazia a sua tia sempre rir quando comentava sobre os seus gostos.

Winifred dizia que era o sangue roma, o sangue cigano, o espírito livre que a fazia ser tão ligada assim com o exterior, como os pais dela foram. Ou ainda eram, não saberia dizer. Eles sumiram para nunca mais voltar. Desaparecidos em uma escavação no Mediterrâneo, pois ambos foram historiadores da Universidade de Nova Iorque, e os corpos nunca foram encontrados. Winnie dizia que sem corpos, sem morte, mesmo que depois de quase doze anos o governo já os tivesse declarado falecidos.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando o barulho de galhos e folhas revirando chegou aos seus ouvidos. Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas diante do som. Normalmente associaria tal coisa ao vento, mas no momento não tinha soprado nenhuma brisa. Entretanto não se abalou. Estava dentro de uma floresta, floresta tinha animais, poderia ser qualquer coisa e não era do tipo de garota que pulava diante de qualquer ruído.

Riu. Esta era uma qualidade, ou defeito, sua que irritava Jacob. A falta do instinto de auto-preservação. O amigo não compreendia como depois de ter sido atacada no meio da noite por um desconhecido que nunca foi encontrado ela não temia continuar a sair da loja sozinha ou não ficou por semanas olhando qualquer sombra que se mexesse pelos cantos ou procurando a fonte do menor ruído que fosse que ouvisse.

Ignorou o barulho, prosseguindo com a sua caminhada e pausou quando o som de algo pesado chocando contra a terra se fez ouvir. De rabo de olho teve a impressão de ter visto um vulto amarronzado passar como um borrão pelas árvores, mas fora tão rápido que poderia ser qualquer coisa, até mesmo um pequeno tornado de folhas. E o barulho podia ter sido um galho caindo no chão. Exalou longamente o ar que tinha prendido nos pulmões e incitou as suas pernas a voltarem a andar.

Novamente perdeu a noção do tempo, não sabendo se tinha se passado dois minutos ou duas horas, só que quando deu por si havia freado seus passos abruptamente pois bem na sua frente se encontrava um rio que parecia como uma enorme ferida dividindo as terras dos Quileutes. Boa parte da superfície dele apresentava uma camada fina de gelo pela qual despontava alguns pedaços de rocha e Kaylee sorriu ao ver que algumas pedras formavam uma trilha sobre a água, como uma ponte natural, o que possibilitava a passagem para o outro lado.

Cuidadosamente usou as pedras para poder atravessar o rio, usando de todo o equilíbrio e agilidade que os anos de vôlei lhe deram.

- Hah! - soltou seguido de uma risada vitoriosa quando viu-se do outro lado e mirou os céus para ter uma noção melhor do tempo passado, agora que as copas das árvores não mais cobriam a visão do mesmo. Entretanto, as nuvens espessas de chuva não ajudavam a prever muito bem a passagem do tempo, visto que nenhum raio de sol conseguia atravessar as mesmas. - Melhor voltar então. - comentou para si própria. - A tal reunião deve ter acabado e Jacob provavelmente já está voltando. - e virou-se para retomar o caminho quando algo estranho no ar fez um arrepio descer pela sua espinha.

O vento que era fraco parecia ter aumentado de intensidade, trazendo consigo o cheiro da floresta e da terra e de algo mais indefinido e estranho. Poderia jurar que tinha ouvido o som de algo estalando, como um galho ou pequenas pedras chocando-se contra outras e a sensação de que estava sendo observada não saía de sua mente. Em gestos vagarosos, flexionou os joelhos e foi agachando-se até se aproximar do chão, recolhendo entre os dedos uma pedra do tamanho de sua palma.

Ainda em gestos lentos ergueu-se novamente a sua altura completa e girou os olhos pelas árvores ao seu redor, tentando divisar alguma coisa fora do lugar, qualquer coisa. O vento assoviou mais forte e um borrão passou entre os troncos. Algo negro e indistinto. Kaylee apertou mais a pedra em sua mão e afastou uma perna da outra, criando um contrapeso e assim equilibrando o seu corpo de modo que se algo pulasse sobre ela não a derrubaria tão facilmente no chão.

O som de folhas farfalhado chegou aos seus ouvidos, assim como o sibilo do vento. O borrão entre as árvores saltou das mesmas, como se tivesse sido cuspido de dentro dos troncos e Kaylee arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer, por um segundo, a figura de um homem pulando em sua direção. Instintivamente ergueu a pedra assim que o desconhecido pousou na sua frente com uma expressão irreconhecível no seu rosto e sem perguntas acertou a rocha na bochecha do sujeito.

Duas coisas aconteceram que deixou a garota de boca aberta: o estranho apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca quando a pedra acertou o seu rosto que não se moveu um milímetro e a rocha soltou farelos diante do impacto. Em um gesto muito rápido para ela acompanhar ele segurou em seu pulso, o apertando de maneira dolorida de modo que a fez largar a pedra e com um simples empurrão a arremessou longe, a fazendo voar metros e ir de encontro a uma árvore.

O ar sumiu dos pulmões de Kaylee diante do impacto e pareceu que todos os ossos do corpo dela se soltaram ante ao choque com a madeira sólida. No entanto mesmo com o ataque o seu cérebro não desligou, pelo contrário, ele pareceu receber uma descarga de adrenalina e entrado no automático, pois logo assim que ela deslizou pelo tronco e caiu na terra molhada seus membros reagiram, a fazendo se levantar e suas pernas dispararam em uma corrida frenética.

Uma gargalhada soou atrás de si e ela soube, sem precisar olhar por cima do ombro, que a criatura a estava seguindo e estava bem perto. Inspirou profundamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, e em uma atitude que sabia que seria estúpida mas que no momento ignorou, ela freou os seus passos, deslizando uns centímetros pela lama, e fechou o punho no mesmo segundo em que o sujeito se aproximou, desferindo um soco na bochecha dele.

Novamente duas coisas aconteceram que deixaram ambos de boca aberta: a primeira foi que os nós dos dedos de Kaylee queimaram de dor que percorreu por seus ossos e subiu até o antebraço. A segunda que o estranho foi arremessado para trás ao menos uns dois metros de distância e caiu de costas no chão, mirando largos olhos rubros nela. Kaylee não ficou esperando a criatura reagir ou recuperar-se do choque, simplesmente virou e voltou a correr, ainda mais que um rosnado gutural tinha vindo dele.

E então um baque familiar, como o que sentiu na noite que foi atacada, na noite que foi salva por Jacob, aconteceu. Um peso caiu sobre as suas costas, a derrubando no chão com força e logo depois a virando. Esperou pela a dor lancinante em seu pescoço e a queimação, mas tudo o que encontrou foi o homem estranho, de roupas escuras, pele extremamente pálida, olhos vermelhos sangue e cabelos escuros a mirando de maneira feroz.

- Como você fez isto? - a voz dele era melodiosa e calmamente suave mas não evitava o tremor de pavor que corria pelo corpo de Kaylee, ainda mais que o aperto dele em seus braços era esmagador e com certeza deixaria marca. Isto se ela sobrevivesse a este encontro. - Fale! - a sacudiu, exigindo resposta.

- Fi-fi-fiz o quê? - conseguiu gaguejar.

- Me bater. Você, uma simples mortal. - ele inspirou profundamente e os olhos ficaram mais escuros, coisa que aterrorizou Kaylee ainda mais. Por algum motivo a mudança na cor das íris parecia ser um mau sinal. - Não... Não é uma simples mortal. - um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto extremamente belo e um canino afiado ficou amostra. A adolescente ofegou e começou a se debater, tentando se soltar das garras que a prensavam contra o chão como se quisessem causar uma marca perfeita no terreno arenoso com o corpo dela.

- Me larga! - ordenou e usou as pernas para conseguir alguma vantagem, o que foi bem sucedida. Um chute bem dado na barriga do estranho o fez soltá-la e afastar-se da garota que virou-se sobre o corpo e aos tropeços se levantou, tentando reiniciar a sua fuga, no entanto a criatura se recuperou mais rápido do choque que antes e Kaylee ouviu o assovio de vento que indicava um salto daquele predador pronto para dar o bote.

Quis fechar os olhos, esperar pelo pior, mas nunca foi este tipo de garota. Simplesmente fechou os punhos e pensou que quando ele estivesse perto o suficiente iria partir para cima como da outra vez. Virou-se bruscamente e esperou pelo choque doloroso, ao menos para o seu lado, que iria acontecer quando algo de fazer o seu coração parar ocorreu:

Um borrão marrom passou acima de sua cabeça e encontrou-se com o sujeito em pleno salto, o lançando longe e colocando-se na sua frente como um escudo. Quando o novo integrante do embate se tornou nítido na visão de Kaylee o que ela reconheceu foi um enorme lobo que rosnava para o outro ser com todos os caninos amostra. E então mãos estavam em seus braços, a afastando do monstruoso lupino, e pessoas a rodeavam, assim como mais lobos surgiam da floresta a sua volta.

- Jacob! - alguém falou perto do seu ouvido e Kaylee virou-se para a pessoa que a segurava. Era um homem tão belo quanto o outro que a atacara, de cabelos loiros, rosto simpático mas igualmente pálido, traços angulares e olhos topazes. - Por favor... Ele é um aliado. - a menina ignorou o homem que a prendia pelos braços e rodou os olhos a sua volta a procura de Jacob, não encontrando o seu físico grande e familiar entre todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas.

- Jacob? - chamou com a voz quase sumida, esperando que ele se revelasse, surgisse dentre aquele grupo, mas o que aconteceu foi pior. O enorme lobo que tinha pulado sobre a sua cabeça e se colocado como escudo entre ela e a criatura estranha foi que respondeu ao seu chamado, virando a cabeça peluda sobre o ombro e girando lentamente sobre as patas até estar de frente para ela. Kaylee ofegou, arregalando os olhos e recuando um passo, indo de encontro ao corpo rígido do homem que estava atrás dela e ainda a segurava pelos braços.

Uns dois lobos igualmente grandes que tinham saído da floresta colocaram-se na frente do primeiro e subitamente este desapareceu e então minutos depois o que surgiu detrás dos animais foi um Jacob vestindo apenas um par de bermudas gastas e com um olhar apologético no rosto.

- Kaylee... - qualquer coisa que Jacob iria dizer morreu antes de passar pelos seus lábios, pois em um gesto brusco Kaylee soltou-se das mãos de Carlisle e com os olhos largos foi recuando pouco a pouco, sacudindo a cabeça em uma negativa como se não acreditasse no que tivesse visto, ou não quisesse acreditar, e com uma girada brusca disparou em direção ao rio, pulando pelas pedras, deslizando em algumas, quase caindo na água mas conseguindo atravessar mesmo diante de toda a sua confusão e pressa. Jacob moveu-se para segui-la mas Edward o parou com um gesto de braço, bloqueando o seu caminho.

- Melhor não. Ela não está pronta. - avisou enquanto todos viam a garota desaparecer entre as árvores.

Jacob suspirou e passou a mão entre os cabelos, pensando que de todos os momentos para ter um ataque de pânico, depois de tudo o que passou, esta foi a pior hora que Kaylee resolveu escolher. E por que vê-la partir causava um vazio estranho dentro de si ele também não sabia explicar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Bem... A culpa foi dela de entrar em território alheio sem aviso. - Emmett soltou o comentário infeliz que estava na mente de todos e Jacob virou-se em um estalo para o vampiro, soltando um rosnado do fundo da garganta para ele, avançando na direção do moreno e sendo impedido por uma chave de braço de Seth e Edward.

- O erro não foi dela Emmett. - Carlisle disse em um tom diplomático. - Nós que deveríamos estar mais alerta para quem passa pelas fronteiras. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa da tribo Quileute...

- Isto eu duvido. - Leah intrometeu-se. - Qualquer Quileute conhece a lenda dos lobos e dos Frios, acreditando ou não nelas, e sabem que não devem cruzar a fronteira das terras por segurança. Até mesmo uma criança recém-nascida de nossa tribo sabe disto. Entretanto... Mesmo no seu território era uma humana e os convidados que aqui estão devem seguir o tratado como todos os Cullen. - os olhos escuros da mulher foram de Carlisle para Stefan, o responsável por toda a confusão, o que caçou e atacou Kaylee e que somente ainda estava vivo porque Emmett, Edward e Carlisle tiveram que segurar um Jacob a força e impedir que este desmembrasse de maneira violenta e dolorida o outro vampiro.

O que, convenhamos, não foi nada fácil. O lobo estava realmente enraivecido e movido pelo ódio ele parecia muito mais forte que o normal, o que tinha tornado praticamente impossível para os três Cullen segurá-lo. No fim Esme e Bella tiveram que auxiliá-los, assim como uma Rosalie muito contrariada. Leah apenas quis ver o circo pegar fogo e Seth até ajudaria se não estivesse incumbido de cuidar da Reneesme naquela hora.

- Não necessariamente. Achei que ela fosse um dos lobos Quileutes invadindo a fronteira. - Stefan deu de ombros, displicente.

- Stefan... - Carlisle virou-se para o homem com o mesmo tom condescendente de sempre. - No momento há uma variação no acordo com os Quileutes e até todo este problema com os Volturi ser resolvido eles têm autorização para cruzar as nossas terras. - não fazia nem poucas horas em que Sam havia concordado em ajudá-los com os Volturi, pois não queria que uma guerra estourasse em Forks e acabasse afetando La Push, e Carlisle não estava disposto a arriscar a confiança precária que o homem tinha neles justamente com um ataque, mesmo que tenha sido em seu território.

- Como assim um lobo Quileute? - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela fedia a lobo. - foi a resposta de Stefan e Jacob que tentava soltar-se do aperto de Seth e Edward retesou-se por inteiro.

- Ela com certeza tem o cheiro de Jacob. Eles viveram juntos por meses. - esclareceu Edward, pois vira durante toda a confusão nos pensamentos caóticos do lobo quem era aquela menina e a associara com a garota excepcional que havia sobrevivido ao veneno de vampiro.

- Não. - Stefan sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. - Não sou estúpido garoto. Sei reconhecer cheiros e sei qual o cheiro desse vira-lata. - indicou com um dedo Jacob ainda rijo e com cara de poucos amigos nos braços do irmão de alcateia e do outro vampiro. - O cheiro dela é próprio, não um cheiro adquirido, mas não é tão forte quanto dos lobos Quileutes. Você tem que prestar muita atenção nele para perceber que está lá, pois se mistura com outro cheiro que creio que é o cheiro dela e que sinceramente não é um cheiro humano muito normal.

As expressões de todos na sala ficaram intrigadas diante desta revelação, pois durante a confusão e a fuga repentina de Kaylee ninguém teve a oportunidade de fazer tal avaliação, exceto Stefan que passou mais tempo com ela. Jacob no entanto era o único que não parecia curioso, na verdade a pele morena dele tinha ganhado um tom pálido e Edward podia jurar que ouviu o lobo parar de respirar. Era como se o adolescente, mesmo não tendo consciência de todas essas singularidades da garota com quem conviveu durante todos esses meses, ainda sim queria manter tal informação do resto mundo, mesmo que não soubesse que informação fosse esta.

Era como se Jacob quisesse guardar a sete-chaves o segredo de Kaylee com o único porém: que ele próprio nem fazia ideia do que ele estava protegendo.

- Sem contar que a garota foi uma lutadora e tanto. - Stefan deu um sorriso de canto de boca. - Ela até me bateu.

- Que atitude estúpida. E ela nem é loira. - Leah soltou maldosamente, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Rosalie que mostrou os dentes para ela.

- Estúpida ou não, fez efeito. - os vampiros que ouviram o relato viraram perfeitas estátuas de tão imóveis que ficaram e os lobos prenderam a respiração. - Ela me lançou ao menos uns dois metros de distância com apenas um soco. Claro que deve ter quebrado o pulso em troca, pois creio que ouvi alguma coisa estalar...

- Espere! - Carlisle o cortou. - Está querendo dizer que uma humana lutou com um vampiro e conseguiu feri-lo?

- Me ferir eu não diria... Repelir seria o termo exato.

- Ainda sim é sem precedentes. - continuou o médico.

- Tudo nesta menina é sem precedentes, não é mesmo Black? - Edward murmurou apenas para Jacob ouvir e o lobo lançou um olhar venenoso para o vampiro.

- Mantenha-se calado Cullen. - com um puxão soltou-se do aperto dele e de Seth e afastou-se um passo.

- Aonde vai? - Seth perguntou preocupado.

- Creio que já dei tempo o suficiente para Kaylee esfriar a cabeça.

- Não foram nem vinte minutos. - Edward argumentou.

- Acredite... Eu conheço a Lee... Depois do choque o que vem é a raiva e neste momento ela deve estar procurando pela primeira condução para fora de Forks. - e deu meia volta, disparando porta afora antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais para impedi-lo.

**oOo**

Billy estava esperando na varanda de entrada da casa quando Kaylee saiu as tropeços da floresta e foi correndo até a construção, subindo as escadas apressadamente e parando ofegante na frente no homem. O rosto dela estava rubro e marcado por lágrimas, a mão direita tinha os nós dos dedos roxos e as roupas estavam amarrotadas e sujas de terra, lama e folhas.

- Senhor Black, o senhor pode informar ao Jacob que eu estive por aqui? - ela falou, passando por ele e indo até onde a sua mochila estava ao pé do sofá da sala, a pegando e soltando um baixo grunhido quando o seu pulso protestou de dor, mas ignorando o incomodo e jogando a mochila sobre as costas.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Billy havia se preocupado quando ao encerrar a reunião com Sam, que relatara a ele sobre a nova aliança com os Cullen, não encontrou a menina o esperando na varanda da casa como havia informado e agora ela voltava naquele estado e dizia que estava partindo. O que tinha acontecido naquela floresta?

- Caí em um buraco na floresta. Estupidez a minha, não? Sabe... Quando mais nova eu fui dos Escoteiros por uns quatro anos e olha só... Caí em um buraco. Acho que deveria perder todas as minhas insígnias diante desta gafe. - riu sem jeito, limpando a mão esquerda na calça jeans úmida e a estendendo para Billy. - Foi um prazer te conhecer. - Billy recebeu a mão em um cumprimento.

- O prazer foi meu. - respondeu e com isto a menina deu as costas e desceu as escadas rapidamente, tomando o caminho para a saída da reserva. - Espera! Não quer uma carona para Forks? - um aceno negativo com a mão sobre o ombro foi a resposta dada por ela. Tudo o que Kaylee queria era ir embora o mais rápido que pudesse dali.

Em questão de minutos estava na saída da reserva e logo encontrava-se na estrada, olhando ao longo da mesma para ver se alguma alma viva iria passar e lhe dar uma carona. Enquanto esperava foi descendo a via pelo acostamento pois mesmo que não conseguisse ir de carro chegaria a Forks nem que fosse a pé e de lá pegaria o primeiro ônibus para Seattle. E que a sua tia a perdoasse, mas não iria fazer baldeação desta vez, iria em um voo direto.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que deu um grito e um pulo de susto quando uma mão fechou em seu braço e a virou bruscamente. Olhos amêndoas encontraram castanho escuros preocupados e automaticamente Kaylee soltou-se dos dígitos que a prendiam.

- Fique longe de mim! - gritou para um Jacob que ainda trajava apenas a bermuda jeans gasta sob a garoa fina de Forks e o frio da cidade.

- Kaylee...

- O que é você? O que era aquilo? E não venha me dizer que é complicado! Era complicado quando não havia uma prova concreta da complicação, mas eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, então trate de abrir a boca Jacob Black! - vociferou.

- Aquilo foi a mesma coisa que te atacou em Chicago. - Jacob rebateu com os olhos estreitos na direção dela. - A mesma coisa que a botou em um hospital sangrando até quase morrer.

- Não faça rodeios Jacob! Não sou estúpida!

- Mas não creio que seja forte o suficiente para encarar a verdade, já que surtou quando me viu.

- Me desculpe se eu pirei ao descobrir que o meu melhor amigo é um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo e esqueceu de mencionar este detalhe para mim nos últimos... SEIS MESES! - Jacob se encolheu diante do grito, fazendo uma careta dolorida.

- Já que você sabe do meu segredo lupino devo informá-la que não precisa gritar, eu escuto muito bem.

- O que seja. - deu as costas para ele para seguir caminho mas foi parada pela mão grande de Jacob em seu braço mais uma vez. - Já disse para não tocar em mim. - esbravejou, arrancando o braço de entre os dedos dele.

- O que você estava fazendo na terra dos Cullen? - Kaylee parou de supetão.

- Cullen? Os Cullen?

- Sim?

- A tal da Bella não tinha se casado com um Cullen? - virou-se, o encarando ferozmente.

- Sim.

- Então você veio ajudar a Bella, garota que te deu um pé na bunda e é casada com outro.

- Eu vim ajudar o Seth, irmão de alcateia...

- Você ainda não me respondeu. O que é você? O que era aquilo? - sibilou entre dentes. A discussão entre eles estava dando voltas e não chegava a lugar algum.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, um transmorfo, há uma lenda que diz que a minha tribo descende de lobos. Aparentemente não era tão lenda assim. E aquilo que te atacou tanto em Chicago como aqui era um vampiro. - Jacob esperou a reação dela e Kaylee somente piscou os olhos repetidamente com a respiração suspensa até soltar:

- Um o quê?

- Um vampiro. Um vampiro é uma criatura...

- Eu sei o que é um vampiro Jacob. Eu leio livros que não são de conteúdo apenas científico.

- Sim, mas os vampiros de verdade não são nem um pouco semelhantes aos da ficção. Você mesma viu, ficou próxima de um, sobreviveu ao ataque de outro e bateu em um terceiro.

- Do que você está falando?

- O sangue que perdeu em Chicago foi porque foi mordida...

- Eu não deveria estar dormindo em um caixão por aí então? - zombou.

- Vampiros não dormem em caixões. E você expulsou o veneno do vampiro, o que transforma um humano em um sangue-suga.

- Talvez eu seja alérgica.

- Ou a sua complicação é muito complicada, pois até onde se sabe, o seu caso é sem precedentes. E hoje bateu em um vampiro de derrubá-lo no chão.

- Golpe de sorte.

- Também sem precedentes, Kaylee.

- E quando foi que eu fiquei próxima de um vampiro?

- Como?

- Disse que eu havia sobrevivido a um ataque, atacado um e ficado próxima de um.

- Carlisle Cullen, o que te ajudou antes de você fugir...

- CULLEN?

- O que foi?

- Jacob... - as íris claras da jovem escureceram e ela sibilou entre dentes. - O tal Edward que você tanto despreza por acaso é um vampiro? - Jacob rangeu os dentes.

- Sim.

- E a Bella?

- Era humana, até se casar com ele.

- Na ficção lobisomens e vampiros não são inimigos naturais?

- Não muda muito na vida real. Minha tribo é protetora dos humanos, nos transformamos em lobo para proteger os humanos dos vampiros.

- Então compactando: você ama a Bella que te trocou pelo Edward que é um vampiro, seu inimigo jurado, e ela casou-se com ele e tornou-se uma vampira e agora você volta para ajudar a família dela de vampiros a resolver seja lá qual for o problema que eles tenham. O que eu aposto... Deve ser com vampiros.

- Eu vim ajudar o Seth.

- Repita isto até se convencer Jacob. - deu as costas novamente, apertando o passo e seguindo caminho pela estrada.

- Por que está tão furiosa? - perguntou, pois podia farejar o resquício do medo de mais cedo por causa do ataque e a raiva que emanava dela a cada minuto que esta conversa progredia.

- Por quê? - virou-se bruscamente. - Eu vou dizer o porquê. Meu melhor amigo chegou a Chicago com o coração partido por causa de uma garota estúpida que sinceramente só podia ser cega ou extremamente burra para não ver o que havia bem em frente aos seus olhos. E ele estava tão para baixo que nem era capaz de reparar nas milhares de mulheres que estavam mais do que dispostas em ocupar o buraco deixado em seu coração por causa desta Bella. No entanto quando a mesma Bella se enfia em uma confusão sem tamanho e resolve mandar um sinal de fumaça pedindo por ajuda ele larga tudo para trás, não levando em consideração os sentimentos de ninguém que o ajudou por meses, e volta todo solícito a cooperar quando eu bem me lembro que ele recusava veemente qualquer pedido do próprio pai de retornar para casa.

- Lee... Não é bem assim.

- É assim sim, Jacob. O que você espera? Que ela fique tão agradecida que largue o marido imortal para ficar com você? Creio que não vá acontecer, não é mesmo, já que ela abandonou a própria humanidade para ficar com um morto-vivo. Ou você é muito ingênuo, ou muito besta. Ainda não consigo me decidir em qual categoria você se encaixa. - voltou a caminhar.

- Mas não é apenas isto, não é? A sua raiva não se resume a apenas a isto.

- Claro que não. - Jacob acelerou o passo, pondo-se na frente dela e bloqueando o seu caminho.

- Então o que mais?

- Sinceramente... Eu estava bem sem saber as suas complicações Jacob.

- O quê?

- Vampiros? Lobisomens? Isto é surreal.

- Kaylee... - o coração de Jacob ficou apertado, praticamente o sufocando. A situação era pior de quando ele teve que esconder o segredo de Bella e ficou apreensivo sobre a reação dela com a descoberta, mas ao menos a mulher havia aceitado melhor por já ter um conhecimento prévio do mundo sobrenatural. - Por que não?

- Você mesmo sempre disse que eu não era muito normal. Discovery Channel, ciências, todas essas coisas. Falava que a minha mente era lógica demais e a minha mente lógica tenta computar, realmente tenta, mas não consegue assimilar. Porque se ela assimila ela pira e eu piro junto e se eu pirar junto não conseguirei nunca mais olhar para a sua cara e realmente não quero isto para nós.

- Como pode dizer isto sobre não computar? - agora Jacob estava ficando irritado. - Como pode não computar as minhas idiossincrasias se eu bem me lembro foi você mesma que se curou de um corte profundo de faca em dois minutos? Se curou do veneno de um vampiro e não quero nem imaginar o que mais tenha acontecido de peculiar com a sua pessoa.

- Isto mesmo. Eu não computo. Esta minha complicação eu não computo. Eu aceito como parte de mim e relevo, como se fosse uma falha genética não maléfica ao meu sistema e que pode ser ignorada, porque se eu reconhecer a sua existência irei pirar, simples assim.

Simples assim? Para Jacob era loucura. Era lógica demais em uma cabeça muito jovem. Quando ele brincava dizendo que canais educativos fariam mal a ela, não sabia que a coisa era tão séria.

- E como ficamos?

- Vou ter que desapontar a Winnie. Ela me mandou aqui para trazê-lo de volta, mas creio que não vai dar.

- Não quer que eu volte?

- No momento... - Kaylee inspirou profundamente. - Não. Você não iria voltar mesmo até resolver o que tem para resolver e eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. - o aperto no peito de Jacob diminuiu um pouco mas não aliviou de todo. - Creio que quando tudo se resolver em Forks e você retornar para Chicago as coisas estarão melhor para o meu lado. - deu de ombros.

- Creio. - disse melancólico, olhando ao longo da estrada. - Quer carona?

- Está de carro?

- Não.

- Você não vai... - deixou a frase vagando no ar. Ainda não estava preparada psicologicamente para ver o amigo virar uma criatura gigantesca de quatro patas e peluda.

- Não. Mas eu corro bem rápido. - Kaylee o olhou indecisa antes de conceder com um aceno de cabeça e Jacob tirou a mochila das costas dela, passando para as suas e depois a pegando no colo, colando o corpo menor junto ao seu torso e começando a correr.

- Ei Jacob? - a jovem falou enquanto a paisagem passava a sua volta em um borrão.

- O quê?

- Só me faça um favor... Não deixe a Bella pisar em você de novo, ou te usar. - Jacob a encarou e viu que ela o mirava com um olhar preocupado, o que o fez sorrir levemente.

- Pode deixar, não vou.

- Ótimo, porque se ela o fizer, eu quebro a cara dela... E depois a sua. - e o rapaz não duvidou de que Kaylee fosse realmente capaz de fazer o que ameaçou. Não duvidou nada.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eles estavam muito devagar, para Jacob era muito devagar. Precisavam correr mais, mais rápido, mais velozes. Suas patas batiam com força contra o solo, arrancando pedaços do mesmo e o impulsionando para frente com brusquidão. Ao seu lado podia ver a forma menor de Leah o acompanhando na mesma velocidade e emparelhado com ela estava Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

Embry e Quil seguiam a sua esquerda, assim como Bella e Edward e era por causa deste vampiro em particular que ele estava neste desespero.

- Me culpar a esta altura não vai adiantar de nada.

- _Cala a boca sangue-suga!_ - rosnou em pensamento o que a sua forma de lobo também refletiu na realidade.

- _Tem certeza de que você viu o que você viu vampiro purpurinado?_ - o apelido zombeteiro de Leah em outros tempos faria Edward ranger os dentes, mas ele sabia que a mulher só o usava como válvula de escape para a tensão que os pensamentos de Jacob estava passando para toda a alcateia.

- Cada cena. - respondeu.

Para resumir o frenesi. Após a chegada dos Volturi e todo o confronto que se deu e que nada mais foi que uma disputa dos poderes de Jane e Alec contra a barreira de Bella, Aro chegou a _brilhante _conclusão, depois de uma reunião do conselho dos velhos vampiros, de que Reneesme não era uma ameaça para a raça e que as testemunhas que os Cullen reuniram, mais a presença de Nahuel, eram prova mais do que suficiente para eles para garantir a continuação do clã e da menina.

Com isto, após uma breve conversa e um pedido polido de desculpas que para os Cullen, lobos e cia. não soou nada sincero, a disputa se encerrou sem ninguém levantar um dedo. Aro tentou mais uma vez convencer Edward a unir-se aos Volturi e trazer com ele a sua tão espetacular família, sendo mais uma vez rejeitado e _humildemente_ derrotado estendeu uma mão como gesto de paz para o outro vampiro e foi aí que o problema aconteceu.

Irritada por ter sido derrotada de maneira humilhante, Jane ainda tentou mais uma investida de seu poder sobre os Cullen e seus aliados, o que pegou uma Bella desprevenida ao pensar que tudo já estava encerrado, pois o adversário já batia em retirada, e por milésimos de segundo a barreira que envolvia a todos enfraqueceu. Como o alvo da Volturi foi uma das Amazonas Edward não sofreu nada, mas o estrago se deu porque por este breve espaço de tempo em que Aro tocou o jovem vampiro enquanto a barreira estava falha, ele conseguiu ler a mente do mesmo. E no que conseguiu ler a mente dele, viu o que não deveria.

E ver o que não deveria resumia-se a uma palavra: Kaylee.

E foi aí que se deu a confusão. No momento em que os Volturi deram as costas e desapareceram da clareira e floresta adentro, no segundo seguinte que Aro tomou uma decisão, Alice ofegou ao lado de Esme e Edward arregalou os olhos ao ler a mente da irmã.

- O que foi? O que você viu? - Bella correu para o marido, esquecendo toda a sua comemoração e o fato de que tinha começado a chamar Reneesme de Nessie, mesmo que detestasse tal apelido.

- Jacob... Aro... Ele viu a Kaylee na minha mente, viu do que ela é capaz, viu que ela sobreviveu ao ataque. Alice previu os Volturi indo atrás dela. - o lobo ao ouvir isto rosnou ameaçadoramente.

- Todos eles? - Carlisle interpôs-se.

- Não... Ele mandou os outros de volta a Itália. Estão indo apenas ele, Alec, Jane, Demetri e Felix. - anunciou e isto foi o bastante para Jacob que virou-se sobre as patas e disparou na direção da floresta onde os Volturi sumiram.

- Ele não vai conseguir sozinho. - Esme soltou preocupada e Edward e Carlisle trocaram olhares. Quil, Embry e Leah segundos depois seguiram o rastro do outro lobo antes mesmo que os vampiros tomassem alguma decisão. Seth pensou em dar um passo a frente e acompanhar os irmãos, mas o chamado de Reneesme o parou no lugar e o fez mirá-la com indecisão estampada em seu olhar.

- Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu iremos. Os outros retornem para casa. - Carlisle anunciou.

- Isto é loucura Carlisle! - Rosalie soltou contrariada.

- Se fossem todos os Volturi seria loucura, mas com apenas alguns deles temos chance. - respondeu o médico.

- Ao menos levem a Bella. Como recém-nascida ela é mais forte e o escudo dela irá parar Alec e Jane. - Rosalie racionalizou, o que os outros concordaram. Com isto Nessie foi entregue aos cuidados de Rose, Esme e Seth e os vampiros dispararam atrás dos lobos, os alcançando em pouco tempo, o que voltava ao cenário atual com o grupo peculiar que cruzava as fronteiras dos estados como um borrão e trocando farpas através de uma conversa que somente Edward conseguia compreender por completo.

- _Eu juro Cullen que quando isto tudo terminar eu te mato de vez!_ - Jacob vociferou e acelerou a corrida, o que fez Edward apressar o passo para acompanhá-lo. Era impressionante, o vampiro era o mais veloz dos Cullen, no momento perdendo para Bella que era uma recém-nascida, mas Jacob em todo o seu desespero para alcançar os Volturi e chegar a Chicago antes deles parecia um raio disparando pela floresta ou pelas áreas mais inóspitas as quais eles seguiam caminho até chegar a Illinois.

- _Eu ajudo!_ - veio a resposta animada de Leah.

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui! - Edward reclamou, dando um salto e desviando-se de um tronco caído e aproximando-se mais de Bella para poder sussurrar para ela: - Há alguma chance de você colocar a sua barreira em torno de mim? Porque se eu tiver que continuar ouvindo as ameaças de morte de Black até Chicago acho que vou ter uma hemorragia cerebral.

A risada de Emmett do outro lado do grupo interrompeu a resposta da mulher que deu um sorriso complacente ao marido.

- Acho que no momento sou do tipo incapacitada de fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: correr e me concentrar. Desculpe, vai ter que sofrer mais um pouco. Mas veja pelo lado bom... Ele está tão concentrado em chegar a Chicago que não te desmembrou por ter revelado o segredo da menina aos Volturi.

- Não me desmembrou ainda... Ainda.

**oOo**

Winifred ergueu os olhos das contas que fazia, mirando a porta de entrada da loja e a neve fraca que caía sobre a cidade de Chicago àquela hora da noite. Um vento forte sibilava pelas ruas, varrendo o frio em lufadas e criando pequenas bolas de ar condensado que rolavam sobre o asfalto.

- O que foi? - a mulher virou-se para a menina que tinha surgido ao seu lado e sorriu levemente. Kaylee havia retornado há poucos dias de um voo direto de Seattle com um semblante carregado, um pulso que terminava de desinchar e os nós dos dedos um pouco arroxeados. Mas, o pior de tudo, ela voltara _sem_ o Jacob. Quando perguntou a sobrinha o que tinha acontecido a menina apenas lhe disse que "Jacob volta mais tarde, ele ainda tem coisas para resolver em Forks" e encerrou o assunto.

Depois disto a rotina delas retornou ao normal, com a agitação das festas de fim de ano e a loja ficando mais movimentada por causa das compras de Natal.

- Kaylee querida... Você fez a contagem do estoque? - perguntou Winifred com os olhos ainda fixos na porta de entrada.

- Tia... A senhora acabou de fazer a contagem, esqueceu?

- Claro, claro. Mas alguns números não estão batendo. Acho que houve um problema no carregamento de cristais de meditação. Poderia verificar para mim? Acho que veio a menos. - Kaylee rolou os olhos. Com certeza a carga veio no exato número que ela pediu, mas com a cabeça avoada que Winnie tinha a própria contara errado o estoque. Entretanto, sem querer contrariá-la, deu meia volta e retornou para os fundos da loja onde ficava o depósito para fazer o que a mulher pediu.

Assim que Winifred viu a cortina de contas se fechar ela guardou a calculadora e o bloco de notas e vestiu o casaco de inverno, dando um outro relance por cima do ombro e saindo apressada da loja, tomando cuidado para fazer o menor barulho possível para não chamar a atenção da adolescente que estava nos fundos.

- Tia, a senhora não fez nenhum pedido esta semana de cristais de meditação... - Kaylee voltou dois minutos depois que a porta principal se fechou ao lembrar-se que o estoque foi reposto depois das vendas de Natal e não seria recolocado por ao menos um mês. - Winnie? - chamou ao ver a loja completamente vazia e ao rodar os olhos pelo local percebeu que o casaco dela tinha sumido, mas a bolsa continuava sobre a bancada.

Desconfiada, Kaylee pegou as chaves da porta, se agasalhando na metade do caminho e saindo da loja, a trancando atrás de si e guardando o molho no bolso da calça. O vento frio que soprou bagunçou os seus cabelos e ela olhou rua acima e abaixo e estranhou quando reconheceu uma figura ao longe que terminava de dobrar a esquina.

- Winnie! - gritou, correndo na direção da mulher e soltando um "opa" quando deslizou pela calçada congelada, o que a fez diminuir a velocidade das passadas. - Winnie? - chamou, segurando os braços da tia e a virando.

- Kaylee! - Winifred ofegou ao reconhecer a sobrinha, seus olhos amendoados estavam escuros e largos. - Volte para a loja agora. - ordenou.

- O que você está fazendo Winnie? Está tarde, está congelando aqui fora e é extremamente perigoso ficar aqui. - disto Kaylee sabia melhor do que ninguém agora que tinha conhecimento do que a atacou meses atrás.

- Kaylee volte para a loja. - a mulher foi enfática.

- Não se você não voltar comigo.

- Você é tão teimosa quanto a sua mãe. Kaylee! - Winifred apertou os braços dela e a empurrou na direção da rua da loja, o que fez Kaylee tropeçar alguns passos. - Volte! Agora! - ordenou com os seus olhos agora percorrendo todo o ambiente ao seu redor como se procurasse algo ao longo da rua mal iluminada e não estivesse encontrando.

- Winnie... O que está acontecendo? - perguntou assustada, pois sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Embora foi o espírito exuberante da sua tia e agora na sua frente estava uma mulher séria e de postura ameaçadora e que parecia esperar por um ataque a qualquer momento.

- Eles estão vindo. - a mulher segurou no pulso da sobrinha, a puxando e a colocando atrás de si e recuando alguns passos até que Kaylee sentiu as suas costas baterem contra a parede de uma livraria que estava fechada enquanto o corpo de Winnie servia de escudo na sua frente.

- Quem está vindo? Quem são eles? - a jovem estava com o coração a mil por segundo e o fato da tia parecer uma fera acuada por todos os lados e prestes a defender com unhas e dentes a sua cria não a ajudava. Onde estavam os predadores? A única coisa que conseguia ver eram as silhuetas dos prédios e construções sob a luz amarelada das ruas que bruxuleavam por causa dos flocos de neve. O vento silvava, varrendo folhas de árvores secas , panfletos e poeira e então o som de outros sibilos chegou aos ouvidos de Kaylee.

Eram baixos, quase imperceptíveis, mas estavam lá. O som de solas de sapato contra o cimento, toques suaves e ligeiros, como pingos de chuva tocando o chão, e então vieram os borrões na escuridão e as sombras mexendo-se rapidamente seguidas pela mudança na direção do vento.

- Não. - Winnie fechou a mão sobre o pingente que sempre carregava no pescoço. - Eles não vão levá-la. - e Kaylee fechou os dedos nas costas do casaco da tia. E então eles surgiram, pouco a pouco. Manchas negras imaculando o branco da neve. Um, dois, três, quatro e cinco, formando um semicírculo em torno das duas como corvos anunciando um mau presságio.

- Jane, por favor. - Aro virou-se para a loira que fixou seu olhar rubi sobre Winifred e deu um sorriso de canto de boca macabro. Em um piscar de olhos a mulher encontrava-se de pé encarando os cinco em desafio, em outro estava caída no chão retorcendo-se e gritando de dor.

- Tia Winnie! - Kaylee correu ao socorro da tia mas foi bruscamente impedida quando um vulto pôs-se em seu caminho e seu corpo foi arremessado para longe. Fechou os olhos firmemente, esperando o impacto dolorido que seria contra o asfalto, mas este não veio, pois alguém a pegara no ar como se fosse uma boneca de pano e a prendeu com braços fortes contra um peito duro como pedra.

- Felix, eu apreciaria que você não agredisse mais desta maneira a nossa presa. - Aro o repreendeu enquanto lançava um olhar para a garota aprisionada firmemente pelos braços de Demetri. Kaylee ofegou ao ver que a criatura que repreendera o sujeito que a bateu a mirava com um sorriso embevecido e os olhos rubis brilhavam como chamas mesmo na escuridão da noite. A pele pálida refletia as luzes artificiais como um espelho, contrastando de maneira horrorosa e sombria com as roupas negras.

Vampiros. Foi o que veio na mente de Kaylee. E quando conseguiu respirar novamente, puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, o aroma de algo que fora limpo várias e várias vezes de maneira doentia, como os corredores antissépticos de um hospital, desceu queimando pela sua garganta. E então ela lembrou: foi o mesmo cheiro que sentiu na floresta quando foi atacada dias atrás em Forks.

Instintivamente debateu-se contra os dedos fortes de Demetri e o sorriso de Aro alargou-se, enquanto a passos leves ele se aproximou da garota e tocou com as pontas dos dígitos gelados o rosto dela, o que a fez soltar um silvo e recuar a cabeça para fugir de toda aquela frieza.

- Não tenha medo, não vou machucar você. - falou calmamente e Kaylee estreitou os olhos na direção dele e depois os desviou para a tia que havia parado de se contorcer sobre o asfalto frio e agora ofegava, com o corpo todo trêmulo tentando se erguer do chão enquanto a mirava com os olhos largos de pavor com um único pedido mudo neles: fuja.

Seria uma coisa simples de fazer se ela não estivesse bem presa por um morto-vivo que possuía uma força estrondosa para alguém que não tinha pulsação.

- Posso tocá-la? - a pergunta de Aro fez a atenção da garota retornar a ele.

- Como é? - sibilou, sacudindo-se contra Demetri apenas para testar até onde ia a firmeza de pulso dele e atestou que ia longe, pois o vampiro não havia nem flexionado os dedos com os seus movimentos.

- Quero ver o que se passa na sua mente. Sabe, como você eu também possuo um dom. Posso ler a mente das pessoas, mas para isto preciso tocá-la.

- Isto é ridículo e sem precisões. Não há como invadir a mente alheia usando apenas as ondas cerebrais. Ainda mais que no seu caso onde as ondas cerebrais são inexistentes. - quis morder a língua diante da própria ousadia. Aqui estava ela, cercada de vampiros, com Winnie sendo torturada, presa por um grandalhão, e a primeira coisa que fazia era ficar contradizendo as habilidades de um deles? Era pedir para morrer. Entretanto, em vez de uma morte rápida ou lenta e dolorosa, tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer o vampiro rir.

- Fascinante! Vamos criança, deixe-me ver. - novamente Aro estendeu a mão na direção dela e Kaylee recuou, apenas para Demetri forcá-la para frente e permitir que o outro vampiro pegasse em sua mão e a prendesse entre seus membros duros como mármore e gelados de igual maneira. A garota retesou todo o corpo e prendeu o ar, esperando pelo pior, esperando que ele visse cada segundo de sua vida, isto se ele realmente fosse capaz de fazer o que disse que fazia, mas depois de um minuto Aro a soltou e recuou com o mesmo sorriso embevecido de antes e um brilho intrigado nos olhos vermelhos.

- O que foi? Desapontado? Eu sei, sou adolescente, a minha vida não é tão fascinante assim.

- Pelo contrário. A sua mente é surpreendente, tão surpreendente que é impenetrável. - rebateu com espanto. - Vamos levá-la.

- NÃO! - veio o grito de Winnie e em segundos ela estava de pé e projetando-se na direção de Aro. Jane virou-se como um raio na direção da mulher, pronta para pará-la, mas mais uma vez Winifred fechou os dedos sobre o pingente em seu pescoço e um tropeço de palavras sem sentindo em uma língua que Kaylee não reconheceu saíram da boca da mulher e então a vampira adolescente e loira encontrava-se longe, chocando-se contra uma cerca de ferro e a derrubando no processo.

Kaylee sentiu o aperto de Demetri sumir de seus braços e quando olhou por cima do ombro o vampiro fazia um voo raso até um carro estacionado, o arrebentando no processo e disparando o seu alarme. Felix reagiu, pulando na direção da adolescente para assumir o lugar do outro guarda, mas surpreendentemente ele havia congelado no ar, como se tivessem dado pausa em pleno salto dele. A única indicação de que ele ainda estava consciente era que as suas íris vermelhas mexiam freneticamente, rodando a sua volta como se querendo compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Kaylee... Corra! - Winifred ordenou e Kaylee hesitou. Aro desapareceu em um borrão da sua frente e em um piscar de olhos estava em frente a sua tia, desferindo um tapa estalado no rosto dela que a arremessou contra a vitrine da livraria.

- Winnie... - a garota deu um passo a frente na intenção de socorrê-la, mas Alec pôs-se em seu caminho, os caninos amostra em ameaça a fazendo recuar automaticamente. Viu por sobre o ombro do rapaz Aro pular dentro da vitrine quebrada e recolher algo de lá. Segundos depois ele retornou com uma Winifred sendo trazida pela pescoço e que se debatia enquanto soltava impropérios em inglês e em outras línguas que conhecia. Mais uma vez ela soltou algo entre os dentes no mesmo dialeto de antes:

- _Mandi amria tu mulo beng._ - Aro rosnou e a arremessou longe, o que fez Kaylee ofegar pois ao ver Winifred chocar-se contra uma parede de concreto pôde jurar que ouviu boa parte dos ossos dela se partirem.

- Jane. - o vampiro ordenou e Jane que ainda estava meio cambaleante sorriu de canto de boca para o homem e mirou seus olhos vermelhos gélidos na mulher caída que prontamente começou a gritar horrores e a se retorcer de maneira não natural para o corpo humano.

- Tia Winnie! - Kaylee gritou desesperada, pois quase podia sentir a dor dela, e moveu-se mais uma vez para ir ao seu socorro, mas Alec novamente colocou-se em seu caminho.

- Jane, termine com ela. Vocês todos, vamos embora! Demetri, traga a menina. - novamente Kaylee sentiu as mãos se fecharem firmemente em seus braços e desesperada começou a se debater contra o seu captor. Sua tia estava sofrendo, precisava de ajuda e não a deixaria sozinha com aqueles sangue-sugas. Os gritos dela ecoavam por toda a rua, o que surpreendia a garota por ainda não ter chamado a atenção de ninguém, podia sentir só nos berros de dor o quanto a estavam torturando e se continuasse assim ela não aguentaria muito tempo.

- Tia Winnie... - lágrimas correram de seus olhos enquanto ela ainda tentava desesperadamente se soltar, seus gritos sobrepondo-se aos gritos da mulher mais velha.

- Jane pare de brincar e ande logo. - Aro ordenou irritado. Jane estava frustrada desde a batalha contra os Cullen e estava descontando isto na mulher a qual torturava. O problema era que eles não tinham tempo e queria voltar para Volterra logo, pois não suportava mais ficar naquele país tão pouco civilizado.

- Claro. - respondeu Jane fria e Winnie parou de gritar quando a dor cessou de seu corpo, seus olhos lacrimosos miraram o rosto pálido e sem expressão de Jane sobre si, passando pela figura da garota e indo para Kaylee ao longe ainda presa nos braços de Demetri e que tentava a todo custo soltar-se do vampiro para ir ao seu socorro. Esticou uma mão na direção dela, como se tentando alcançá-la e um grito morreu em sua garganta quando a sola da bota da vampira esmagou todos os ossos de seus dedos.

- WINNIE! - o grito desesperado de Kaylee zumbiu em seus ouvidos e ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Não havia conseguido protegê-la, não havia conseguido nem ganhar tempo. Eles iriam levá-la e não havia nada que poderia fazer. Fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça em um gesto derrotado e envergonhado, pois havia falhado, e esperou a dor que seria a sua morte na mão daquela vampira vir. Jane sorriu de maneira macabra ao ver a entrega da mulher e ergueu a mão em formato de garra. Seria deselegante e completamente contra o seu estilo executar a humana daquela maneira, mas estava irritada e alguém deveria pagar o preço.

E então, quando a sua mão desceu para encerrar aquela história, algo chocou-se contra o seu corpo e a vampira viu-se de costas no chão mirando um focinho alongado e de caninos enormes que salivava de maneira perigosa. Recuperando-se do susto ela chutou o lobo para longe de si e afastou-se em um pulo, rodando os olhos ao seu redor para avaliar melhor o que estava acontecendo e amaldiçoou ainda mais aquele dia. Os Cullen tinham aparecido e aparentemente com a maldita alcateia junto com eles. Que porcaria!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que Kaylee não teve tempo de processar direito. Só sabia que em um momento sua tia estava prestes a ser morta e no outro a vampira loira foi jogada longe por um lobo enorme que pulou em cima dela. E então a confusão se instaurou com isto. Dois outros lobos surgiram: um na sua frente e um às costas de Demetri, rosnando, com os pelos eriçados e as orelhas achatadas contra o crânio e quando o da frente fez menção de atacar, distraindo o vampiro, o de trás agarrou a perna do homem e o puxou com força, o soltando de Kaylee.

A garota, que pensou que iria ser levada junto no tranco, surpreendeu-se quando um vampiro alto e loiro, de olhos topazes, surgiu no meio da briga e a abraçou contra o peito sólido dele, a levando para longe. Em questão de segundos ela viu-se entre as criaturas de negro e um piscar de olhos depois estava do outro lado da rua nos braços de uma bela mulher de cabelos curtos castanhos que a levava para ficar escondida atrás de outra de cabelos longos e escuros.

- Não! - protestou ao recuperar-se do choque. - Tia Winnie! - ameaçou dar um passo na direção da mulher caída no final da rua mas a diminuta criatura de cabelos curtos que mais parecia uma fada a parou.

- Carlisle vai tirá-la de lá. - e apontou para o vampiro loiro que foi até Winifred, acompanhado por outro de cabelos cor de bronze. Ambos haviam se ajoelhado em torno de Winnie e pareciam avaliar com cuidado o estado dela, trocando olhares preocupados do qual Kaylee não gostou nem um pouco.

Jasper e os lobos mantinham os Volturi ocupados com seus ataques enquanto Emmett gargalhava ao ouvir o ranger dos dentes de Jane ao perceber que ela não conseguia usar, de novo, os seus poderes sobre eles. Edward e Carlisle por outro lado continuavam a rodear Winifred caída e cujos braços e pernas encontravam-se em ângulos anormais para membros humanos.

- Kaylee... - a mulher murmurou com uma voz rouca e quase sumida.

- Ela está bem. - Carlisle respondeu em um tom profissional, enquanto usava todos os seus sentidos aguçados para avaliar a situação dela, e depois mirou Edward nos olhos. - _Ferimentos internos graves, há lesões nos músculos e o sistema nervoso central está completamente abalado. Fraturas e ao menos três costelas quebradas com duas que perfuraram os pulmões. Ela está tendo hemorragia interna generalizada. Removê-la é um risco e mesmo assim não creio que ela vá sobreviver a viagem até o hospital. _- pensou e depois desceu o olhar para a mulher que tocou de leve em seu braço.

- Eu sei o que você é. - falou com uma voz bem baixa. - Sei o que faz...

- Senhora? - Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- Será que ela está pedindo que salve a vida dela? - Edward comentou em um sussurro que somente o outro homem pôde ouvir.

- Não. - Winifred os cortou. Não precisava ouvi-los para saber sobre o que eles estavam falando. Podia percebê-los, vê-los, afinal não era a única naquela família com dons. Ciganos também tinham as suas lendas e seus misticismos e muitos deles envolviam a magia e a capacidade de prever o futuro, coisa que ela herdou de seu povo. - Minha hora chegou e não quero que mudem isto. O Livro... Avise a Kaylee que o Livro do Clã Cigano agora é dela. Precisa tê-lo, precisa lê-lo. E ela precisa ficar com o Jacob. Está segura com ele. Precisam um do outro. Não deixem eles a levarem... - o olhar da mulher ficou desfocado quando a sua cabeça pendeu na direção dos Volturi que estavam enfileirados de um lado da rua e rosnavam ameaçadores para os Cullen e os lobos, bem protegidos pela barreira de Bella, do outro lado.

- Não deixarei. - garantiu Carlisle.

- Bom... Dê isto a ela. - a mão de Winnie tentou ir ao pingente em seu peito, mas não teve forças para erguer o braço.

- Daremos. - Edward apiedou-se da mulher e lendo os pensamentos dela retirou o colar que envolvia o seu pescoço, recebendo um último sorriso de agradecimento antes dela partir de vez.

- Guarde o corpo Edward, tenho que conversar com o Aro. - o rapaz assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Carlisle erguia-se e ia na direção do grupo que trocava olhares ferozes mas não mais se agrediam.

- Carlisle. - Aro sorriu quando o patriarca dos Cullen tomou a frente do grupo. - Nossos caminhos se cruzaram mais uma vez. E foi bem cedo, não?

- Pensei que já estaria retornando a Volterra, Aro. - Carlisle disse em um tom calmo, quase amigável.

- Tivemos um desvio de percurso, assuntos de última hora para resolver. - os olhos rubis do vampiro passaram por cima do ombro do outro vampiro, pela alcateia e os outros Cullen até chegarem a Kaylee que era protegida por Bella e Alice. Carlisle deu um relance por cima do ombro para o que Aro tanto mirava e depois voltou a olhá-lo.

- Sinto então dizer que não podemos permitir que este assunto seja resolvido.

- Carlisle... - Aro sorriu de canto de boca. - No momento o seu território se resume a Forks e você está bem longe dele. - o vampiro deu um passo a frente, o que fez os lobos rosnarem baixo e Aro congelou os movimentos em um gesto preventivo.

- Sim... Mas a jovem Kaylee pertence ao território de La Push. - o Volturi arregalou levemente os olhos diante desta nova informação. - Ela esta sob a guarda da alcateia e portanto não pode ser tocada. Creio que os Volturi não irão querer começar uma guerra contra eles. Afinal, os lobos de La Push não estão submetidos as nossas leis.

- Carlisle... - Aro mudou o tom de voz de agradável para algo mais ameaçador. - Ao menos faz ideia do que essa menina é capaz?

- Sim. - blefou. Fora o relato de Stefan sobre ela ter sido capaz de brigar com um vampiro, nada mais sabia sobre ela. Edward parecia ter mais conhecimento do segredo de Kaylee, pois vira o mesmo na mente de Jacob, mas o guardava a sete-chaves em respeito ao lobo.

- Então sabe que ela é uma ameaça à nossa raça. O sangue dessa menina pode ser a cura e a nossa destruição.

- Você sempre teve uma inclinação para o drama Aro.

- Uma humana que sobrevive naturalmente ao veneno de um vampiro é sem precedentes. - acusou e Carlisle manteve a mesma expressão impassiva, embora por dentro estivesse chocado. Os lobos reagiram com ganidos de surpresa, exceto Jacob, enquanto Bella, Emmett e Jasper arregalavam levemente os olhos. Alice com certeza já tinha previsto tudo e Edward sabia com antecedência da história.

- Nada é sem precedentes. Como médico e cientista garanto que tudo tem uma origem. E não creio que uma simples adolescente seja motivo para tanto alvoroço e alvo da caça dos Volturi. Você mesmo disse que ela é imune ao veneno dos vampiros. O que mais ela poderia ser resistente? Quem garante que o que fizessem a ela iria surtir efeito? O que realmente desejava fazer com ela Aro? - estreitou os olhos na direção do vampiro que sorriu divertido.

- Pesquisar... Adicionar. Ela poderia ser muito útil aos Volturi. - mais uma vez Carlisle deu um relance sobre o ombro para a jovem aterrorizada atrás de Alice e Bella.

- Ela não parece disposta a ir com vocês.

- Percebo. - Aro deu um aceno de cabeça. - Mas ela estará, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Perdemos esta batalha, Carlisle, mas não perderemos a guerra. Essa menina é uma ameaça para a nossa raça e quando outros descobrirem ela será caçada impiedosamente.

- E como eles vão descobrir? - o Volturi deu um sorriso de canto de boca. - Irá espalhar a notícia, não?

- Espero que a alcateia de La Push esteja preparada para ataques repentinos. Vampiros curiosos podem surgir do nada querendo dar uma olhada na menina especial, não é mesmo? - riu e com este último aviso desapareceu em um borrão, sendo seguido pelos outros. Bella ainda manteve o escudo em pé por uns cinco minutos enquanto a tensão pairava no ar e todos mantinham-se quietos e mal respiravam até que uma única voz quebrou todo o silêncio:

- Tia Winnie! - Kaylee saiu detrás de Bella e pôs-se a correr na direção de onde estava a mulher caída, sendo parada por Carlisle que a segurou pelos braços. - Me solte! É a minha tia, ela precisa de mim! - esbravejou a garota, debatendo-se nas mãos do vampiro.

- Kaylee... - o médico falou em um longo suspiro que fez a menina retesar todo o corpo, não gostando nada do tom dele, e com mais lágrimas correndo pelas bochechas ela virou o rosto para mirá-lo. - Eu sinto muito criança. - os olhos amêndoas ficaram largos e quando sentiu os dedos de Carlisle afrouxarem o seu aperto, a jovem disparou na direção de Winifred, deslizando sobre o asfalto congelado e caindo de joelhos ao lado da mulher morta.

Edward tinha sido misericordioso e neste meio tempo fechara as pálpebras dela e antes da rigidez pós-mortem a acometer ajeitara os membros tortos, a deixando mais natural, entretanto não mudava o fato que o rosto pálido, os lábios sem cor e a ausência de movimentos respiratórios vindo do peito indicavam que não havia mais vida naquele corpo. Um soluço travou em sua garganta e fez todo o físico da adolescente tremer. Quis estender uma mão e tocar o rosto que com certeza já estava frio, mas o medo a impediu, pois se fizesse isto seria apenas mais uma certeza, mais uma prova de que a tinha perdido. Perdido a única família que lhe restara.

Sentiu algo cutucar as suas costas e inclinou a cabeça, vendo de rabo de olho uma massa de pelos caramelo pintada de flocos branco de neve. Um focinho passou pelo seu ombro e um enorme olho castanho ficou na altura de seu rosto onde a garota pôde ver seu reflexo na íris escuras. Seu rosto estava pálido, as bochechas rosadas e marcadas pelas lágrimas, seus cabelos despenteados e a sua expressão miserável. O soluço preso em sua garganta finalmente libertou-se e foi seguido por vários outros. O lobo expirou longamente e agachou-se até deitar-se por completo ao seu lado e Kaylee enterrou os dedos no pelo grosso e áspero, escondendo o rosto no mesmo em seguida.

Jacob soltou um suave ganido, inconformado desta ser a única forma de consolação que conseguia dar a menina. Não tinha como se transformar de volta, não se quisesse ficar nu em frente a uma grande plateia que fosse além da sua alcateia, e a perda de Winifred também pesava em seu coração. A mulher o abrigou sem muitas perguntas, o acolheu como mais um sobrinho e sempre o fazia rir, o fazendo esquecer dos problemas, e agora vê-la sem vida sendo emoldurada pela neve era surreal. Não parecia ser ela. Não mesmo. E a qualquer momento ele esperava que a cigana se levantasse em um pulo e gritasse "surpresa!", coisa que não ia acontecer.

- Melhor a levarmos daqui. - Carlisle anunciou, interrompendo os lamentos de Jacob e indicando com um gesto de cabeça a garota agarrada ao lobo deitado na rua. O vampiro puxou um celular do bolso e começou a discar alguns números. - Eu cuido do corpo e das explicações.

- _A loja da família fica no outro quarteirão, talvez tenha alguma coisa para eu vestir e assim levá-la para casa. _- pensou Jacob.

- Jacob falou que a loja da família fica no outro quarteirão. Ele quer levá-la para casa. - Edward reproduziu os pensamentos do lobo para o restante dos Cullen.

- Certo. Alice e Jasper vocês ficam comigo para me ajudar com toda a burocracia. - Alice assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com Carlisle pois já previra os pensamentos dele. Kaylee não podia mais ficar em Chicago e sem Winifred que deveria ser a única guardiã legal dela, precisariam de papéis, verdadeiros ou não, para justificar a partida da menina e transferir a guarda dela para Jacob. Além de explicar o motivo da morte da mulher que jazia no meio da rua. - Os outros irão levá-la para casa. Arrumem tudo o que der para levar. Temos que tirá-la da cidade no máximo até amanhã à tarde. - os lobos e vampiros concordaram com a cabeça e Jacob mexeu-se, tentando chamar a atenção de Kaylee que ainda escondia o rosto em seu pelo.

Carlisle aproximou-se dela com uma expressão paternal no rosto e tocou em seu ombro, a fazendo levantar a cabeça para mirá-lo.

- Precisamos ir minha jovem. - a adolescente desviou o olhar do vampiro para o corpo de Winifred no chão frio. - Eu cuidarei para que ela receba um funeral o mais rápido possível.

- Cremação. - disse a garota com a voz rouca por causa do choro. - O nosso clã acredita que depois da morte o corpo precisa ser queimado para assim a alma não ter ao que se associar à terra, não ter motivos para ficar presa a este plano e assim seguir em frente para o próximo estágio e possibilitar a reencarnação. - Carlisle sorriu. Já ouvira tal tradição cigana em seus longos anos de imortal. - Winifred sempre me dizia que quando morresse queria ser cremada.

- Então será feito. Vá com os outros, por favor. - Kaylee assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo-se do chão com as pernas bambas e sendo auxiliada por Edward enquanto usava Jacob como apoio. O vampiro fez menção de pegar a menina no colo, com a intenção de carregá-la mesmo que fosse pelo curto trajeto até a loja, visto que ela ainda parecia instável por causa da perda, mas um rosnado o parou nos movimentos.

- Qual o problema vira-lata? - Edward rolou os olhos.

- _Ela vai comigo_. - veio a resposta atravessada de Jacob.

- Como, posso saber? - a imagem mental de Kaylee montada no dorso do lobo chegou a mente do vampiro e ele riu.

- O que foi? - Bella perguntou confusa ao ouvir a gargalhada do marido.

- Jacob quer que a garota monte nele, como um cavalo. Essa eu realmente quero ver. - Kaylee mirou horrorizada o lobo enorme e recuou um passo, mordendo o lábio inferior, incerta sobre esta ideia. - Ele disse que não vai te machucar. - Edward completou ao ver a expressão da garota.

- Eu... sei disso. Acho. Mas é que eu nunca montei nada antes... Nem cavalinho de carrossel. - mais gargalhadas, agora vindas de Emmett e umas risadas latidas provindas dos lobos. Jacob rolou os olhos e inclinou as patas dianteiras e depois as traseiras, agachando-se graciosamente até ficar de barriga no chão e a uma altura boa para a garota subir nele. Kaylee protelou mais um minuto até que aproximou-se do lobo e fechou os dedos no pelo grosso e com uma inspirada de ar passou uma perna sobre o dorso dele e acomodou-se às costas do animal. Edward e Emmett explodiram em risadas, Jasper tossiu para disfarçar um riso enquanto Bella e Alice desviavam o olhar, mas o risinho de canto de boca estava lá.

Carlisle apenas lançou um olhar divertido para a cena enquanto voltava a conversa no celular e os lobos soltavam as suas risadas latidas ao mesmo tempo em que recebiam miradas ferozes de Jacob que erguia-se nas quatro patas, trazendo uma Kaylee bem acomodada nas suas costas.

- _Upa, upa cavalinho!_ - Leah zombou.

_- Vai pro inferno Clearwater!_

_- Sabe... Eu estou começando a gostar dessa pirralha. Não é todo dia que vemos Jacob Black ser reduzido a um burro de carga._ - Jake soltou um último rosnado para a mulher e virou sobre as patas, assustando Kaylee que agarrou-se ao pescoço largo dele, e disparou pela rua. Ainda rindo os outros o seguiram, deixando apenas Carlisle, Jasper e Alice para trás para lidar com o sistema em relação ao corpo de Winifred e com a certeza de que esta era uma cena que seria relembrada muitas e muitas vezes para a desgraça de Jacob.

**oOo**

- Vai ficar olhando para a minha cara a manhã inteira? - foi a primeira pergunta que Kaylee fez depois de uma hora com os dois parados dentro do antigo quarto de Winifred.

Depois do ataque dos Volturi, do resgate em cima da hora, da morte de Winnie, os Cullen junto com a alcateia tinham ido até a loja da família Whitaker e encontrado lá algumas peças de roupa que o próprio Jacob deixara quando as ajudava em seus dias de folga da oficina. E então o rapaz retornou a sua forma humana, para o alívio de Kaylee, auxiliou a fechar o estabelecimento corretamente e na calada da noite e na surdina todos foram para a casa da menina silenciosos e velozes como um sopro de vento.

Chegando lá roupas foram providenciadas para Quil, Embry e Leah. Bella entrou em contato com Carlisle para saber como andavam as coisas enquanto Edward, com autorização de Kaylee, apossou-se da cozinha para providenciar algum alimento para os lobos famintos. Jacob seguira Kaylee para o andar superior como uma sombra, ou um cão de guarda, e deu com a cara na porta quando ela se trancou no quarto por ao menos uma hora. Depois levou outra porta na cara quando ela saiu do quarto sem mencionar uma palavra à ele e foi se refugiar no banheiro e quando abandonou o mesmo trajando roupas escuras mas com um aspecto melhor do que estava mais cedo, se enfiou no quarto de Winifred. Só que desta vez não bateu a porta na cara de Jacob de novo.

- Não há nada melhor para fazer. Poderia perguntar como está, mas é uma pergunta ridícula, então não me arrisco.

- Está ficando esperto com o tempo, meus parabéns. - mais silêncio se seguiu com Jacob a encarando de onde estava encostado na comoda com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com ela mirando as cobertas da cama onde estava sentada.

- Mas agora que tudo foi exposto, gostaria de uma explicação.

- Não sei.

- Não sabe nem sobre o que eu ia perguntar.

- Sim eu sei. Por que eu sobrevivi ao veneno do vampiro, como eu sobrevivi, por que consegui bater em um, por que me curo em uma velocidade mais rápida que um humano normal. A resposta é uma só: não sei.

- E nunca ficou curiosa em saber?

- Quando eu era criança achava que era normal, que todos eram assim, até perceber que não era bem assim. Uma vez houve uma epidemia de catapora no jardim de infância onde eu estudava e todos da minha classe ficaram doentes, menos eu. Achei que foi sorte. Então comentei isto com os meus pais, esta é a última lembrança que tenho deles: dos dois me dizendo para ignorar, não fazer perguntas e nunca, _nunca mesmo_, comentar isto com ninguém.

- E Winifred?

- Acho que ela sabia. Ela nunca se surpreendia por eu jamais ficar doente, ou quando eu caía durante as brincadeiras ela não era do tipo que saía correndo para ver se eu estava inteira. Era como se ela soubesse que precisaria de muito mais do que aquilo para me quebrar, me machucar. Foi por isso que ele não pareceu preocupada naquele dia quando voltei do hospital. Porque se eu estava de volta... Era porque não foi nada grave.

- Você foi mordida por um vampiro. - Jacob estreitou os olhos. Winifred, sem querer pensar mal dos mortos, não teria achado isto se tivesse visto o que ele viu. - Você estava agonizando e gritando e sofrendo. Mas creio que isto foi efeito do veneno em seu corpo antes dele ser expurgado.

- Entretanto a única coisa que me fez levantar questões sobre mim mesma foi logo depois que eu voltei do hospital.

- O que foi?

- Bater em um vampiro.

- O que tem?

- A força anormal não é uma característica de infância. - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas. - Ela veio depois que conheci você. - Jacob engoliu em seco.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa diferente além disto depois que você me conheceu?

- Talvez...

- O quê? - o rapaz desencostou da comoda.

- Você tem cheiro.

- E daí? Eu uso perfume de vez em quando e por incrível que pareça, eu tomo banho. - Kaylee rolou os olhos.

- Não... Cheiro de mato. O cheiro da floresta da reserva. Quando eu estive na sua casa percebi que o seu cheiro é o mesmo da floresta de Forks. - a respiração ficou presa na garganta de Jacob. - E os vampiros têm cheiro de hospital.

- Você consegue sentir cheiros? Farejar coisas?

- Não... Eu consigo sentir cheiros com uma intensidade um pouco acima da humana, mas nada que me incomode e a pessoa ou coisa têm que estar em um raio de distância próxima a mim para eu conseguir captar algo.

- Visão? Audição?

- Acho que também ficaram um pouco mais aguçadas. Por quê?

- Merda. - Jacob praguejou baixinho e começou a perambular pelo quarto.

- Jacob? Qual é o problema? - perguntou a menina, mas a conversa de ambos foi interrompida pela chegada de Bella à porta.

- Carlisle voltou. - anunciou a vampira. - Kaylee... Você não comeu nada desde que chegou e por incrível que pareça sobrou alguma coisa do ataque dos lobos. Jacob você também...

- Não estou com fome. - ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo e depois se olharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Vou ver o que o Dr. Cullen resolveu. - Jacob deu as costas, saindo do quarto apressado.

- Bem... - Bella começou um pouco sem jeito. - Acho que com toda a confusão e depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu não tive tempo de me apresentar. - deu um passo à frente, entrando no quarto e esticando uma mão na direção da jovem. - Sou Bella Cullen.

- Bella... - Kaylee percorreu seu olhar pela mulher na sua frente de extrema beleza e graça, mas não se abalou. Pelo pouco que viu dos vampiros e as informações que juntou deles, chegou a conclusão que tornar-se um morto-vivo além de ganhar a imortalidade como bônus também lhe dava uma beleza fora dos padrões humanos normais. - Tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas. - declarou, levantando-se da cama e passando por ela sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, indo para o seu quarto. Bella piscou os olhos diante da hostilidade e retesou os ombros quando o som de uma porta batendo no fim do corredor zumbiu em seus ouvidos. Algo lhe dizia que aquela menina não gostava dela, nem um pouquinho.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Parece que Winifred Whitaker previu o que iria acontecer, pois deixou tudo preparado de antemão. A loja de produtos exotéricos possui uma sócia minoritária que irá assumir os negócios até a maioridade de Kaylee e aí quando isto acontecer a menina pode decidir o que fazer ou não com a parte que herdou da tia, sem contar que todos os bens estão no nome dela. Esta casa já foi entregue a uma imobiliária para ser alugada, com a renda adquirida indo direto para uma conta de banco que será acessada somente por Jacob Black. Fora a herança financeira que ela adquiriu por parte dos pais que a tia administrava. - Carlisle explicou a todos assim que Jacob pôs os pés no primeiro andar da casa.

- Por curiosidade: quanto a pirralha herdou? - Leah falou com desprezo enquanto corria os olhos pela casa que apesar de ser de dois andares com um sótão e porão, ainda sim era estreita e extremamente apertada.

- Quinze milhões e meio de dólares. Sendo que metade desse dinheiro está aplicado em um fundo de investimento não manejável até os dezoito anos da Kaylee e que rende ao menos cinco e meio por cento ao ano, um terço da outra metade está em ações da bolsa e os outros dois terços são para uso pessoal.

- Putz... A pirralha é milionária. Jacob você acertou na loteria.

- Leah... Cale a boca. - foi a única resposta de Jacob.

- Mas o mais curioso é que desse fundo pessoal uma parte foi reservada para um fundo de faculdade. - Carlisle continuou e os outros não compreenderam onde estava a estranheza nisto. Pais, normais, sempre guardavam dinheiro para a faculdade dos filhos. - Um fundo que curiosamente tem o nome de Fundo J. Hopkins de Estudo.

- John Hopkins? - Edward franziu o cenho. - A melhor faculdade de medicina do país? - e virou-se para Jacob a procura de respostas.

- Kaylee nunca mencionou querer seguir a carreira médica. Certo que ela gosta de ciências, mas nunca disse nada sobre...

- O fundo exite há quase dezesseis anos. - Carlisle interrompeu o rapaz.

- O que leva a crer que foi criado exatamente quando ela nasceu. - Edward entrou na conversa. - Com certeza começado pelos pais e continuado pela tia. Era como se eles soubessem, tivessem a certeza de que este era o único caminho que ela iria seguir. Os pais dela eram médicos?

- Não. - mais uma vez Jacob respondeu. - A mãe era arqueóloga e o pai historiador. Nenhuma relação com a medicina. E até onde sei Winifred só tinha o segundo grau e alguns cursos de contabilidade e administração de pequenas empresas. Não havia médicos na família dela.

- Se houvesse ou se os pais fossem médicos daria para entender, a eterna pressão de querer que os filhos sigam a mesma profissão que os progenitores. Mas isto realmente é curioso. - Carlisle ponderou.

- O que é curioso? - todos os olhares foram para a escada onde Kaylee terminava de descer os últimos degraus.

- Não é nada... - Jacob começou mas Dr. Cullen o interrompeu.

- Kaylee, posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Sim.

- Que carreira pretende seguir?

- Medicina. - respondeu sem hesitar.

- Alguma área de especialização em particular?

- Clínica Geral ou Intensivista. Por quê?

- Bem, creio então que vai gostar da escola de Forks. - Carlisle contornou, ignorando os olhares surpresos diante da resposta direta dela. - Eles têm um bom programa de ciências lá. Meus filhos podem atestar isto.

- E a minha tia?

- O corpo dela será liberado às dez horas e cremado às onze. Pela tarde, se quiser, podemos passar na casa funerária para recolher as cinzas e depois seguir para Forks.

- E quanto a casa, minha escola...

- Parece que a sua tia previu o que ia acontecer e a casa está com um anúncio de aluguel. Quanto a sua escola, Alice e Jasper estão cuidando disto, assim como toda a documentação necessária para você vir conosco, não se preocupe.

- Não. - soltou a jovem, o que fez todos na sala ficarem estáticos.

- Como assim? - Jacob virou-se para a garota. - Kaylee, você sabe que não é mais seguro aqui, precisa ir embora.

- Não vou com você Jacob. - retrucou teimosa.

- Por quê? Não é por causa de toda a coisa de lobos e vampiros, é? Pensei que já tinha assimilado, superado.

- Isto é algo difícil de superar. - riu com escárnio. - E não é por causa disto.

- Então? - perguntou à garota que permaneceu muda, o que o fez mirar Edward a procura de respostas. O vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas e soltou um suspiro, depois as franziu intensamente e quando se passou um minuto ele recuou um passo, soltando um ofego semelhante a um gemido de dor.

- Edward, o que foi? O que viu? - Bella o indagou.

- Nada. - foi a resposta dele.

- O que ele estava fazendo? - Kaylee perguntou irritada.

- Tentando violar a sua mente. O vampirinho tem o poder de ler os pensamentos alheios e faz isto sem permissão. Um saco. Se for bater nele avisa que eu até ajudo. - Leah sorriu de canto de boca.

- Leah! - Bella a repreendeu com um grito.

- E o que você viu? - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas para Edward que esfregava a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos como se sentisse dor.

- Nada. A mente dela é muito confusa.

- Conte algo do qual eu não saiba? - Black murmurou e recebeu um olhar atravessado da garota.

- Como assim? - Carlisle perguntou em um tom levemente fascinado. A humana era peculiar em todos os sentidos: fisicamente e agora mentalmente.

- Com a Bella eu não conseguia ler nada, batia em uma barreira invisível e encontrava a escuridão. Com ela eu simplesmente leio tudo. Não há um pensamento conexo na mente dela. É como um grande computador processando vários dados ao mesmo tempo e você não consegue saber qual escolher primeiro para avaliar. E então quando achei que tinha conseguido isolar um pensamento outro veio atropelando por cima e o ciclo começou todo de novo.

- Fascinante. - murmurou Carlisle.

- Eu não acho fascinante. Na verdade eu acho um completo ultraje as atitudes dele! Até onde me recordo o que ele fez é considerado crime em todos os estados da federação. É invasão de privacidade, pois ele está violando o meu direito de guardar informações inerentes a minha vida. - a menina protestou após ouvir a explicação do vampiro.

- Realmente ela não é normal. - Embry assoviou baixinho. - Que tipo de adolescente fala ultraje, inerente e menciona leis federais de invasão de privacidade?

- Não deem ouvidos a ela... É muito CSI e Law & Order na cabeça. - Jacob rolou os olhos. - Ainda sim não entendo a sua recusa de vir conosco...

- Que tal começando pelo fato de que estão decidindo a minha vida por mim?

- Kaylee... Se fosse uma situação normal, deixaríamos tudo ser resolvido da maneira normal. A entregaríamos para o Serviço Social e eles encontrariam um novo lar para você ou procurariam parentes próximos. Mas isto é algo que o Estado não é capaz de resolver. Eles não vão te proteger dos sangue-sugas italianos. - o nativo suspirou exasperado, já ficando irritado com a recusa dela de aceitar o fato de que iria embora com eles, gostando ou não da ideia.

- Kaylee... - Edward deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se da menina, tirando algo do bolso de sua calça e estendendo para ela. A jovem esticou a mão com a palma virada para cima a deixou que o vampiro depositasse o pingente sobre a mesma. - Sua tia pediu que lhe entregasse isto antes de morrer.

- Oh... - murmurou a garota. - É o símbolo do nosso clã. Pertenceu a minha avó, que foi dada a ela pela minha bisavó e por aí vai. Sempre é entregue as mulheres da família Whitaker.

- Também falou que você tem que ficar com o Jacob, estará segura com ele, precisarão um do outro. - continuou e ambos, Jacob e Kaylee, trocaram olhares. - E disse para levar o livro. - Kaylee tragou o ar ruidosamente e arregalou os olhos.

O Livro era algo passado de geração para geração de sua família e que por algum motivo Winifred o guardava a sete-chaves. Nunca permitiu que Kaylee o tocasse ou o lesse, dizendo que ainda não era o momento e que ela não estava pronta para conhecer os segredos naquelas velhas páginas. E, mesmo curiosa, a garota respeitava a vontade da tia, até porque por garantia a mulher conseguia esconder o Livro em buracos da casa que Kaylee nem sabia que existiam.

- Viu? As últimas palavras da Winnie, o último pedido dela. Por que está tão contra? - Jacob resmungou.

- Por causa do que aquele vampiro disse. - Kaylee rebateu. - Ele vai simplesmente soltar o alerta pelo mundo Jake, vai contar a todos sobre a minha existência e a minha capacidade quando eu mesma não sei do que sou capaz. E se eu for com você o que acha que vai acontecer? La Push viverá em vigilância constante e a sua tribo em perigo eterno. - Embry, Quil e Leah soltaram uma risadinha de escárnio.

- Querida... Esqueceu que somos lobos gigantes com a única função de matar os vampiros maus? - gracejou a nativa.

- E é isso o que vocês querem? Viver por anos e anos em guerra constante contra vampiros, não sabendo quando será o próximo ataque, o que poderá acontecer, quando eles virão, tudo por causa de uma pessoa? Quanto tempo acha que vai levar para a compaixão e a mão generosa que estenderam a mim tornar-se rancor? Hoje vocês me abrigam porque estão ajudando Jacob nesta missão, amanhã irão me odiar porque não conseguirão ter um sono tranquilo por estarem sempre alerta, sempre pensando em quando vai ser o próximo ataque. Não... Se for por isso prefiro enfrentar o Serviço Social. Eles podem me mandar para longe e quando eu completar dezoito anos eu sumo. Simples assim.

- E quanto aos humanos que servirão como sua família temporária? Irá arriscá-los desta maneira? - Carlisle contrapôs. - Ao menos os lobos têm chance de defesa, simples humanos não.

- Então eu sumo agora.

- Não! - Jacob protestou, cruzando a sala em largas passadas e a segurando com força pelo braço. - Não terá sorte uma segunda vez Kaylee. Se for atacada de novo pode até expurgar o veneno, mas eu não estarei lá para socorrê-la e impedir que sangre até a morte. E a sua tia mesma disse: temos que ficar juntos.

- Por quê? - ela o mirou intensamente com os olhos amêndoas ganhando tons mais escuros. - Eu te adoro Jacob, você é o meu melhor amigo e tudo mais, mas não sei o que estava passando na cabeça da Winnie antes de morrer para pedir tal coisa. Por que diabos temos que ficar juntos?

- Ela pareceu bem enfática neste ponto. - Edward comentou. - Parecia crucial que vocês dois não se separassem. - os olhares de Jacob e Kaylee recaíram sobre o vampiro.

- Você viu alguma coisa na mente dela antes de morrer? - Carlisle indagou.

- Só que as respostas estariam no livro.

- E você ao menos viu onde está o Livro na mente dela? Porque Winnie tinha a mania de escondê-lo em lugares impossíveis para eu não achá-lo. - Edward sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa e Kaylee soltou um resmungo.

- Kaylee... Sei que se preocupa com a segurança da tribo Quileute, mas creio que Jacob não ficará tranquilo sabendo que você vai estar solta por aí, sozinha. E mesmo que ele vá com você, não acredito que um lobo só seja o suficiente caso vocês sofram um ataque em massa. Por enquanto quero crer que ainda vai levar um tempo para o alerta de Aro se espalhar, enquanto isto arrume as suas coisas e nós iremos procurar este livro, apenas nos diga como ele é. - pediu Carlisle.

- Ele é grande, mais ou menos do comprimento do meu tórax e da largura de uns seis dedos. Tem uma capa grossa de couro em um tom verde musgo e está escrito em letras grandes na capa: _Varnas Parno_. - os que ouviram assentiram com a cabeça e debandaram pela casa a procura do tal livro enquanto Kaylee retornava ao seu quarto para arrumar as suas malas. Parecia que a discussão estava encerrada e gostando ou não da ideia ela iria se mudar definitivamente para Forks.

**oOo**

- Dr. Cullen? - Jacob aproximou-se do médico que lia um dos livros trazidos por Kaylee naquela viagem e fazia a primeira vigília da noite no acampamento improvisado que eles haviam montado.

Logo após o retorno de Alice e Jasper com toda a papelada resolvida, incluída uma de guarda provisória de Kaylee para Billy Black até que esta completasse dezoito anos, da entrega da casa para a imobiliária, da entrega da loja para a sócia minoritária e então papéis de transferência de escola e outros pequenos detalhes, o grupo peculiar começou a agitar a mudança da garota. O Livro havia sido encontrado sob uma tábua solta no piso do porão, embaixo da máquina de lavar, e Kaylee o tinha enfiado prontamente em uma mochila e o entregado a Jacob sem dizer uma palavra.

Então roupas e os poucos pertences que ela decidiu levar na partida foram divididos em duas malas grandes e uma bolsa e com isto eles deixaram a casa e com uma passada rápida na funerária recolheram a urna com os restos mortais de Winifred que Kaylee resolveu dispor quando chegasse a Forks. Disse que a natureza do local e o verde seriam um bom lugar para a tia que sempre teve espírito aventureiro mas nunca seguiu o chamado do seu sangue cigano pois prendeu-se a responsabilidade de criar uma sobrinha órfão aos quatro anos.

- Sim Jacob? - Carlisle fechou o livro e desviou a atenção para o rapaz que sentou-se ao seu lado no tronco caído onde se acomodava.

- Há algo... Me incomodando. - o vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas mas nada comentou. Para o jovem tê-lo procurado com alguma dúvida deveria ser algo bem grave, pois tinha certeza que ele jamais recorreria a um inimigo jurado de livre e espontânea vontade para uma conversa social. - Kaylee disse que depois do nosso encontro algumas mudanças ocorreram com ela, algo que, eu acho, explica o motivo dela ter conseguido bater em Stefan. - Carlisle apenas assentiu com a cabeça em um pedido mudo para ele prosseguir. - Ela disse que ficou mais forte e os seus sentidos mais aguçados que o de um ser humano normal.

O médico absorveu a informação em silêncio, ainda mirando os seus olhos dourados em Jacob.

- Fora a mordida do vampiro, algo mais aconteceu no dia em que você a salvou?

- Ela estava perdendo muito sangue e precisava de transfusão. Temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo então na hora eu me ofereci como doador aos médicos.

- O que você suspeita Jacob?

- Stefan disse no dia que a atacou que só fez isso porque achou que ela era um dos lobos do bando de Sam invadindo o território de vocês, pois sentiu o cheiro de lobo nela.

- Vocês viveram juntos por meses...

- Mas Stefan também disse que não sentiu o _meu_ cheiro nela. Sentiu um cheiro de lobo nela. Um cheiro próprio. Dias depois dela sair do hospital eu também senti o mesmo cheiro, mas assimilei com o fato de meu sangue estar correndo nas veias dela e depois de um tempo acabei ignorando, pois estávamos sempre juntos então os cheiros se misturavam...

- Stefan tinha razão Jacob, ela possui um cheiro característico de lobo. Não é tão forte quanto o restante da alcateia, mas está lá, misturado com outro cheiro que eu presumo seja o cheiro natural dela e que não se assemelha a um ser humano comum. Mas nós dois sabemos que ela não é comum.

- Você acha que ela... Na transfusão...

- Possa ter assimilado algum gene lobo ao sistema dela? Tudo é possível. O sistema dela reagiu de maneira adversa ao veneno de um vampiro, por que não absorver os genes lupinos?

- Mas não deveria expelir? Afinal, não é natural.

- Talvez não. No momento de fraqueza o sistema considerou o seu sangue uma fonte de sobrevivência e o estocou e computou como algo a ser utilizado no futuro para proteção e evitar que incidentes como o ataque do vampiro ocorressem de novo.

- Doutor seja mais claro. Linguagem para burros, por favor.

- O que eu estou dizendo é que toda espécie evolui naturalmente, inclusive a espécie humana. Estudos dizem que se o ser humano conseguisse usar toda a capacidade de seu cérebro conseguiria fazer coisas fantásticas, como ter super velocidade, super força, sentidos aguçados e coisas similares. Entretanto isto levaria milhares de anos de evolução para acontecer. Parece que Kaylee deu um pequeno salto genético ao usar o seu DNA e associar com o dela. O que é bom, ao menos ela terá uma vantagem contra os vampiros, pois poderá ouvi-los e cheirá-los, até mesmo brigar com eles.

- Não se eles conseguirem mordê-la de novo.

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia. - Carlisle ponderou.

- O que quer dizer?

- A preocupação toda de Aro sobre Kaylee ser uma ameaça não é infundada, mas sabe por que ele se preocupa? - Jacob deu uma negativa com a cabeça. - Porque ela é uma cura.

- Como?

- Todo o antídoto para o veneno de um animal peçonhento provém do próprio animal. Óbvio que não há como manejar o veneno de um vampiro para criar um antídoto, ele é extremamente ácido e impossível de se controlar fora de seu ambiente natural por longos períodos de tempo. Entretanto, agora há alguém que possui o antídoto correndo nas veias. - Jacob desviou o olhar para Kaylee que ria enquanto jogava uma partida de cartas com Emmett, Embry, Quil e Edward, parecendo mais a vontade entre as criaturas sobrenaturais agora do que quando soube da existência delas.

- Ela pode tornar vampiros humanos de novo? - era praticamente surreal o que uma menina como ela que até ontem tinha como única preocupação o seu próximo adversário no campeonato estadual de vôlei, agora ser capaz de causar uma reviravolta no mundo dos mortos-vivos.

- Vampiros já existentes não. Precisa-se de um sistema circulatório funcionando para um remédio de qualquer porte fazer efeito. Mas um humano recém mordido em processo de transformação é capaz de ser salvo, acredito eu, com o antídoto que pode ser produzido com o sangue dela.

- E se um vampiro resolver mordê-la? Você disse que não era uma boa ideia.

- Veja bem Jacob, tudo o que eu estou fazendo é teorizar. Não poderei confirmar nada sem os exames adequados, se a Kaylee permitir claro, mas acredito que ela é a primeira fonte alérgica de um vampiro. - Jacob quis rir.

- Fonte alérgica?

- Ela possui um antídoto para o veneno que corre em nossos corpos correndo no corpo dela. Se um vampiro a morder... será um choque entre dois polos e você imagina o que pode acontecer?

- Um choque anafilático. Um vampiro morrendo de choque anafilático. - riu só de imaginar a cena.

- Seria o primeiro da história. Entende a preocupação de Aro?

- Ele teve tempo de racionalizar isso tudo no pouco tempo que correu de Forks até Chicago?

- Não creio que ele chegou a esta conclusão, acredito que ele estava mais interessado no fato de o quanto Kaylee era fascinante e se conseguiria ter esta joia rara em sua coleção.

- E iria fazer o quê? Transformá-la? Não viu que tentaram uma vez e falharam?

- Sim... Mas ou ele ia morrer tentando ou matá-la diante de sua frustração. - Jacob rosnou baixo e apertou os punhos firmemente, estreitando os olhos e depois os voltando na direção de Kaylee que agora gargalhava junto com Emmett, pois Edward resmungava alguma coisa ou outra sobre como não conseguia conectar os pensamentos dela era impossível prever as suas jogadas.

Matá-la ou morrer tentando. Pois Aro morreria tentando, fosse pela sua própria estupidez ou pelas mãos de Jacob, mas ele não encostaria um dedo gélido num cacho que fosse do cabelo dela.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

A casa dos Cullen era enorme, isto era um fato. Kaylee arregalou os olhos quando o grupo despontou da orla da floresta no gramado dianteiro da construção e a porta da frente da mesma abriu-se abertamente e uma estonteante mulher loira projetou-se para fora da casa em um salto, indo para os braços do vampiro grandão que ela conhecia como Emmett, o apertando firmemente. Atrás dela veio outra mulher de expressão suave e maternal e cabelos acobreados emoldurando o rosto bonito e que sorria largamente para a eles.

- Esme... - Carlisle suspirou, indo até ela e passando um braço sobre os ombros dela e trazendo o seu corpo menor para junto de seu peito largo.

- Como foi Carlisle? - o médico virou-se para mirar o grupo peculiar que era formado por vampiros e lobos.

- Esme... Quero que conheça Kaylee Whitaker. - estendeu a mão na direção da menina que recuou um passo e agora usava o corpo avantajado de Jacob como escudo e olhava por sob o braço dele para as duas desconhecidas. - Vamos minha jovem, está tudo bem. Esta é a minha esposa Esme. - Black deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para a garota, a incentivando a seguir em frente. Poderia não ser fã número um dos Cullen, mas se fosse categorizar quem era o seu favorito para o menos favorito, a Sra. Cullen, matriarca da família, ficava no topo da lista, pois não era de todo ruim.

Kaylee deu um passo a frente, indo na direção da vampira que sorriu bondosamente para ela e lhe estendeu a mão. Hesitante a adolescente tocou a mão da mulher, controlando-se para não recolhê-la de imediato diante da sensação da pele dura e fria contra a sua.

- Seja bem vinda querida.

- Foi por isso que vocês saíram correndo? - Rosalie torceu o nariz. - Ela fede a cachorro. - e lançou um olhar venenoso para Jacob.

- E você fede a éter. - Kaylee rebateu automaticamente, a mirando de rabo de olho. Rosalie fungou e soltou um resmungo que foi abafado pelas risadas dos lobos.

- Se está me dizendo que cheiro a hospital, isto equivale a todos os vampiros. Ofende a família que te ajuda? - a loira estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

- Não... Eu disse que _você_ fede a éter. Se está incluindo os outros na ofensa, então quem está sendo grosseira é você. Isto é modo de se referir a própria família? - agora além dos lobos os Cullen juntaram-se a roda de risadas e Rosalie soltou um grunhido baixo, batendo o pé com força no chão, o que não somente a fez abrir um buraco na grama como quebrar o salto de seu sapato, e deu meia volta, retornando para a casa com o nariz em pé.

- Ignore a Rosalie. - Carlisle sacudiu levemente a cabeça. - E vamos entrando. - e esticou o braço na direção da casa, convidando todos a segui-lo assim que ele e Esme tomaram o mesmo caminho que Rosalie para dentro da construção.

Assim que o grupo pisou na sala de estar Reneesme abriu um largo sorriso e correu na direção dos pais, pulando nos braços abertos de Bella e recebendo um afago nos cachos cor de bronze de Edward. Os lobos mantiveram-se a um canto da sala, com Kaylee próxima a Jacob enquanto as bolsas dela estavam acomodadas aos pés deles. Os Cullen reuniram-se em outro canto, formando duas facções que só se distinguiam pelo fato de que Seth estava no meio dos vampiros ao lado de Bella e Edward, brincando com Nessie sobre o ombro de Bella.

- Jacob... - Carlisle começou calmamente. - Em um ponto o argumento da Kaylee tem razão. Ficar estagnada a tornará alvo fácil para os Volturi além de colocar a sua tribo em perigo constante.

- Então não ficaremos parados. Estaremos sempre em movimento. - Jacob respondeu.

- Vai viajar pelo país, pelo mundo, com uma menina de quinze anos? - Esme alargou os olhos, seu tom preocupado assemelhando-se ao de uma mãe prestes a entrar em pânico. - Como vão se manter?

- Eu posso trabalhar. - Kaylee interrompeu.

- E os seus estudos? - Esme rebateu.

- Está disposto a largar tudo, sua alcateia, tudo, por ela? - Carlisle franziu as sobrancelhas. A relação de Jacob e Kaylee a cada dia que se passava tornava-se ainda mais estranha. A ligação entre eles não era causada pela impressão dos lobos, pois Jacob não era dependente da jovem e a mesma não necessitava da presença constante dele, entretanto parecia que a cada minuto que passava eles pareciam mais próximos. O lobo adolescente estava disposto, sem hesitar, de largar tudo para trás e sumir no mundo com a outra garota apenas para protegê-la dos Volturi. Era uma atitude louvável, sim, mas sozinhos eles não durariam muito tempo.

- Sim. Winnie disse que precisamos ficar juntos. Que eu tenho que cuidar da Kaylee...

- Você não é obrigado a cuidar de mim.

- Não interessa! - Jacob a mirou ferozmente. - Com ou sem o pedido da Winnie eu faria isto de qualquer maneira. Não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Então venha conosco. - Alice pronunciou-se, chocando a todos. Cada par de olhos na sala caiu sobre a diminuta vampira.

- Alice? - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas para a irmã.

- Por quanto tempo o nosso clã fica em um lugar? Cinco, seis anos no máximo? Ou até menos. Somos tão nômades quanto o povo do qual Kaylee descende. E caso haja um propenso ataque eu poderei prevê-lo.

- Será que pode mesmo? Se Kaylee vier, Jacob também virá e você é cega com os lobos. - Edward protestou.

- Sim... Mas não com a Kaylee. Se o futuro estiver relacionado a ela eu o verei e estaremos preparados.

- Que lindo. Tire o traseiro dos vira-latas da reta do perigo e coloque a nossa família na linha de fogo. - resmungou Rosalie, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não... É uma boa opção. Ela estará mais segura conosco. Ao menos até completar dezoito anos. Depois disso a decisão é dela, seguir em frente, se separar, ou prosseguir conosco. - Carlisle ponderou e Kaylee mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar dos vampiros e mirando Jacob dentro de suas íris escuras.

- Não vou mentir Lee... Sozinho posso te proteger, mas se formos atacados por um bando de vampiros eu não garanto muita coisa. - murmurou o nativo para ela. - E se for para mantê-la segura eu engulo conviver com os Cullen.

- Eu não! - Leah protestou. - Jacob já foi embora por causa dela! - apontou para Bella. - Agora vai embora de vez por causa dessa pirralha? - e desviou o dedo acusador para Kaylee.

- Do que você está reclamando Leah? - Quil a cortou. - Vai me dizer que você já não planejava ir embora com os Cullen? - a mulher virou-se com os olhos flamejando de fúria na direção dele.

- Do que está falando?

- Seth imprimiu na Nessie. - Embry explicou. - Sam informou a toda a alcateia que ele vai partir junto com os Cullen. Quer nos fazer acreditar que irá deixar o seu irmão sozinho em uma casa cheia de sangue-sugas? - terminou com uma risada. Leah bufou, rosnando entre os dentes e dando as costas para todos, saindo a passos pesados da casa e indo se refugiar com a sua vergonha no jardins.

- Então? - Carlisle voltou-se para a jovem que torceu os lábios e fechou os olhos pensativa. Viajar, mudar de lugar para lugar com o bando mais curioso que conhecia: três lobos e uma família de vampiros, não foi o que ela planejou para o seu futuro próximo. No entanto a outra opção não era muito boa. Ficar em um só lugar pedindo para que os Volturi voltassem ou outras criaturas viessem lhe atacar não era a melhor alternativa também.

- Jacob... Acho que é o melhor também. - disse por fim. Ao menos os vampiros tinham mais chances com ataques surpresas. Afinal, Alice previa o futuro e eles não perderiam o sono com preocupações, até porque eles nem dormiam mesmo.

**oOo**

Viver com os Cullen era realmente interessante. Bella e Edward possuíam uma casa a parte e por isso Kaylee os via somente pelas manhãs com Reneesme a tira colo que ela descobriu era um híbrido: metade humana, metade vampira e o motivo da volta súbita de Jacob. Aparentemente Seth havia imprimido na pequena, alguma coisa referente sobre os lobos encontrarem as suas almas gêmeas através de magia, e quando os Volturi estavam se armando para ir contra o clã Cullen na intenção de destruir a criança achando que na verdade ela era uma vampira completa que foi transformada, violando alguma lei milenar, Leah correu até Chicago para pedir ajuda ao rapaz pois havia alguma regra dentro da alcateia de proteger a impressão dos irmãos lobos.

Vez ou outra Bella e Emmett tinham uma disputa de queda de braço nos jardins, algo sobre a mulher por ser uma recém-nascida ser mais forte que os outros vampiros e Emmett queria testar até onde ia a força dela. Rosalie andava sempre com o nariz torcido pela casa, vez ou outra trocando farpas com Leah ou arrumando algumas discussões com Jacob. A loira até que tentava cutucar Seth, mas o rapaz era vivaz e muito bem humorado e não se abalava com a acidez da vampira. Carlisle se dividia entre o trabalho no hospital e a biblioteca da casa, procurando dados e indícios sobre a condição de Kaylee e a mesma, ainda não se sentindo preparada e sabe-se lá porque, em uma bela manhã adentrou o escritório do médico e estendeu o Livro para ele, o surpreendendo.

- A morte da Winnie ainda é muito recente. Este livro era praticamente uma extensão dela e eu ainda não me sinto emocionalmente preparada para descobrir as verdades que devem estar contidas nestas páginas. - declarou em um tom firme, surpreendendo o vampiro mais velho, o fazendo se sentir lisonjeado diante do toque de confiança e bastante intrigado. O discurso dela o fez lembrar algo que Embry disse quando ainda estavam em Chicago: Kaylee falava de um modo que não era normal para uma adolescente. Formal demais, correto demais, com muitas palavras rebuscadas e complexas, sem dialetos ou gírias comuns da idade.

E por falar em emocionalmente preparada, assim como quando Bella se transformou, Jasper sempre estava alerta para qualquer alteração de humor da jovem humana por causa da perda da tia, mas cada vez que concentrava o seu dom nela a mesma lhe causava dor de cabeça, como fazia com Edward.

- Ela é objetiva demais. - foi o que ele explicou a Carlisle ao relatar o seu pequeno drama. - Não digo que ela não tenha emoções, ela tem, mas Kaylee analisa as próprias emoções. Quando ela começa a sentir alguma coisa parece que o seu sistema trava e a torna objetiva e focalizada, a desprendendo do emocional e a deixando apenas com o racional. Será que consegue me compreender?

E Carlisle compreendia. Kaylee seria o que seus colegas de trabalho chamariam de "o médico perfeito": objetivo, racional e em total controle de suas emoções.

Esme sentia ter encontrado o paraíso na terra. Com quatro bocas para alimentar, a mulher colocava todos os seus dotes culinários em prática e diferente dos Cullens mais novos e dos lobos, Kaylee não se sentia pouco à vontade em ser paparicada pela vampira. Pelo contrário, depois que ficou a conhecendo melhor apegou-se a ela rapidamente e gostava da atenção que ela dispensava à sua pessoa. Seus sorrisos e o seu modo suave a faziam se lembrar vagamente de Winifred em alguns momentos.

E por fim havia Alice. Esta sim parecia a mais satisfeita de todos com a integração de Kaylee e Jacob ao clã Cullen. No segundo que a menina disse que aceitava a proposta, um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de fada da Vidente e Bella rolou os olhos enquanto Edward reprimiu uma risadinha.

- O que foi? - Jacob havia perguntado desconfiado ao ver a expressão de Alice e a reação de Bella e Edward.

- Parece que Alice ganhou uma nova boneca. - foi a resposta de Edward.

- Bem... - Bella virou-se para Kaylee. - Antes você do que eu. - e viu os olhos amendoados escurecerem gradativamente. Se a menina já não gostava de sua pessoa antes, agora ela teria um motivo para odiá-la. Mas se fosse para deixar de ser a Barbie de Alice, entrar para lista negra de Kaylee até que valia o sacrifício.

E foi assim, aos trancos e barrancos, que Kaylee Whitaker deixou a vida que sempre conheceu para trás, toda a sua lógica, e começou uma nova etapa, uma que consistia em acreditar no sobrenatural e acordar todas as manhãs consciente de que sim: vampiros e lobisomens existiam e que compartilhava o teto com eles neste mesmo momento. E provavelmente compartilharia por um bom tempo.

_Talvez este seja o meu destino, do qual não posso fugir e nem deveria._ _O jogo está prestes a começar._ Destiny's Play – Tetra Fang

**FIM**

**PS: **Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a história e antes que digam alguma coisa: sim, a fanfiction possui uma continuação que se chama "Full Circle" e a qual estarei postando em breve.


End file.
